


【云亮】无归 By 顺平

by Jade_amore



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国, 季汉 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, 一见钟情, 情难自已
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 86,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_amore/pseuds/Jade_amore
Summary: It was about 2017 when I read this amazing work for the first time, and I fell in love with it at once. Years later, as the writer and I are already very good friends, she allows me to post it here for both of us agrees that this is one of the two places where she could fully present her work without any worries ( the other one would be her drive ) . It is a great honer for me to do that.The story is mostly based on history materials, and it's not finish yet. Anyhow, WE hope that you can enjoy it.All your kudos and comments will be for her :)
Relationships: Guan Yu | Guan Yunchang & Liu Bei | Liu Xuande & Zhang Fei | Zhang Yide, Huang Yueying/Zhuge Liang | Zhuge Kongming, Liu Bei | Liu Xuande & Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong, Xu Shu | Xu Yuanzhi & Zhuge Liang | Zhuge Kongming, Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong & Guan Yu | Guan Yunchang, Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong & Zhang Fei | Zhang Yide, Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong/Zhuge Liang | Zhuge Kongming, Zhuge liang | Zhuge Kongming & Zhou Yu | Zhou Gongjin, 云亮 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 初见

**Author's Note:**

> It was about 2017 when I read this amazing work for the first time, and I fell in love with it at once. Years later, as the writer and I are already very good friends, she allows me to post it here for both of us agrees that this is one of the two places where she could fully present her work without any worries ( the other one would be her drive ) . It is a great honer for me to do that.  
> The story is mostly based on history materials, and it's not finish yet. Anyhow, WE hope that you can enjoy it.  
> All your kudos and comments will be for her :)

风夹杂着几丝荒芜掠过萧索的地面，呜咽着啜泣一般，兵戈丛生的数年纠缠着蝗灾使这块土地陷入久久的撕扯与绝望之中。

梦魇，似乎没有尽头，而徐州，仿佛沉入了鬼寂的地府。

“父亲，母亲，孩儿不孝，八年了，方回来一次……”一个束发的青年久久地跪在一冢坟茔前喃喃自语，一身玄衣，一头乌丝，他深沉的着色似乎要将自己吞进黑暗中，唯有那双眸子点缀了些许光亮。青年面前的坟冢筑得不矮，青石砌成的拱顶与乱葬土坟相比自是一番不同的光景。

“两位姊姊皆嫁了不错的人家，小弟亦长大了不少。叔父过世后，孩儿便携小弟于南阳安家，躬耕垄亩，一切都好，请爹娘安心，勿再挂怀……”青年的声音很低，透着与年纪不大相称的沉稳，却也辗转出不经意的温柔。

“父亲，母亲，孩儿立志定当荡平战乱，扶危继汉，匡正天下，不负二老所盼，亦不枉诸葛家世代汉臣……”青年声音中的沉稳化作了凝重的坚定，仿佛滞住了周围的一切。

“这位先生，可否请教，往下邳郡的是哪条路？”一个清朗的声音打破了方才的凝滞，些许焦急反倒使四周的空气活泼起来。

青年缓缓站起身，面上挂着一丝不易觉察的不悦，偏头望向不远处的小路。目光所及是一位年纪与自己相差不大的男子，恭敬地向自己行了一礼，一身白衣沾了些许尘土，似是急着赶路所致，一手牵着匹白马，一手握着什么，大抵是兵器，长枪一类，想必是习武之人，枪头处还特地用布包住了锋刃，看来是不想惹人耳目。那人冲他笑得有些窘迫，大概是气自己迷了路途，一对眸子倒是有些好看，清清亮亮的，没有往日所见武人的肃杀与愚蠢的傲慢，这让青年被人打断立誓的不悦轻了许多。

青年凝视着他并不言语，那人有些困惑：难道没听清我问了什么？便又行了一礼，开口道：“请问先生往下邳如何走？”

青年听他再次开口，收回目光，向东边瞥了一眼，“东边那条就是，到头向南。”

“多谢先生！”那人得了回答，满眼都是喜悦又感激的笑意，冲青年再一行礼便转身上马，意欲离去。

“哎，等等……”青年看他这般行装，又欲往下邳，心念飞转，忍不住开口拦住了他。

“先生还有事？”那人勒住马，疑惑地望向青年。

“观兄台这番模样，是想赶往下邳助刘玄德与曹孟德一战吗？”嘴角轻扬，青年看着问路人，他自恃有一些察人知事的本事，想必此番亦不会错。

听闻此言，那人愣了一下，认真打量起眼前的人：年轻的面庞镶嵌着一双深不见底的眼眸，发丝被微风摆弄着托起，散出一阵脱尘的气息，嘴角的笑虽不明显却也难掩青年人独有的锐气。

“先生……如何知道？”那人沉吟片刻，“莫非先生知晓下邳的战况？”

“呵，”青年轻笑了一声，“兄台此刻赶至下邳，只怕徒枉此行。”

“为何？”问路人愈发觉得眼前之人并不简单，他虽仅有只言片语却句句难以捉摸。

“下邳之战两日前已经结束，刘玄德大败，连他的结义兄弟关云长亦归顺了曹操。”青年说着回身整理了一下墓碑前的祭物，不再看他。

“云长兄？怎么可能？”那人蹙起英挺的眉，满目狐疑，低声自语，“徐州之战又怎会结束得如此之快？”

“有何不可？”青年微耸了一下细长清秀的眉，目光依旧落在手边的祭品上，“曹操极善用兵，更兼一众良谋之士辅佐，兵精将广；而刘皇叔帐下良将寥寥，亦无谋臣，占据徐州，根基本就不稳，七日战败，情理之中。”

“唉，我还是来晚了一步……”听那人说得真切，问路人叹了口气，语气中尽是不甘与愤懑，还有几分歉意，“那在下便告辞了，多谢先生！”

“告辞？兄台欲往何方？”青年整理好祭物后站起身，竟径直走到那人面前“若足下想继续寻找刘皇叔，又可知他的下落？”

“在下……”问路人又露出微窘的神情，面颊淡淡地泛红，不自觉地低下头，想躲开突然拉近的目光，他觉得那目光好似能看透自己心中的一切，有些可怕。

青年看着眼前的人，眼中荡漾着自己都不曾觉察的笑意，分不清自己是觉得他可爱还是傻：“兄台若不知道刘皇叔的下落，在下可以相告，不过，你须帮我一个忙。”

那人听得此话，蓦地抬起头，正对上青年有些许狡黠的目光，明明令人生疑，他却鬼使神差地点了点头，而且竟然觉得那狡黠的目光闪烁着星点温柔，好看到令人沉醉……

“那就走吧。”青年回身收拾了地上的包袱，斜跨在肩上至肋间，勒出略显瘦弱的身躯。看他走开，问路人猛地从方才的对视中回过神，好像停滞了片刻的心念开始运转：这人虽然令人捉摸不透，但似乎并无恶意；那双眼眸虽是深邃却也清亮，言行间皆有一股清高的气禀，绝非庸俗之人；一人独行……随他去倒也应无妨，若能探知刘使君下落也算意外之喜了。谨慎的思忖在心中徘徊，却不知心念深处一丝奇妙的直觉无形地搅弄着自己的思绪。

“你到底去不去啊？”青年走出数十步远回头望见那人并没有动，立在原地，木木的塑像一般，“真是有些傻……”青年略微嫌弃地摇了摇脑袋，小声自语着。

“噢！”那人停止思索，疾步牵着马追上前与青年并肩而行，“去的，麻烦先生了！”说罢又冲着青年笑了笑，两颊竟有两个梨涡。

看着身旁人笑得明朗真诚，还伴着几分孩童式的单纯，青年不禁有些动容：说得好像自己已经帮到了他似的，他向来不喜欢思绪过于简单的人，可眼前的人，似乎不是粗浅，而是……

“请问如何称呼先生？在下赵云，字子龙，冀州常山人。”那人恭敬地问道，但语气中似乎有少许莫名的喜悦。

“在下……”青年微皱了一下眉，他与人相交向来谨慎，少有深交，萍水相逢基本不会自报名姓，或询问他人名字，以妨牵扯进无聊的俗事，亦便于忘记不值得记住的人。可面前的人，从方才开始竟不自觉地想同他多待一会儿，如此反常已经令青年心下有些不安……“在下孔明。”算了，只报表字好了，出于本能的谨慎，青年不愿意一面之缘的人对自己知晓太多，却又好像不甘心让眼前的人对自己一无所知，一种从未有过的矛盾与不平静在心中隐隐纠葛着。

“哦，孔先生，幸会！”又是会心的一笑。

“呃……赵兄，幸会……”青年有些无语，心中划过一丝失落，但思索半刻又觉庆幸：孔先生就孔先生吧，反正不过一面之交。

两人就这样并肩向城中走去，午后的阳光溜到两个人的背上，映出一道光晕。晨时浑浊的风此刻似乎清明了些，呜咽声也变小了许多，竟能听到鸟儿清细的呢喃，在萧索中装饰出一抹浅色的生意，仿佛绝望的穹顶颤抖着裂开了一条细不可见的缝隙。

（tbc）


	2. 再会

约莫半个时辰后，两人走到了一座宅邸之外。

高大的宅门早已剥落了古色的红漆，染上了风尘的黯淡。诸葛亮抬头凝视着大门上方的空荡，那里本该悬挂着镌刻家世的匾额，却不知何时不见了踪迹，也好，如此反倒使老宅远离了纷争，褪去惹眼的光彩。他还记得离开的那日，叔父牵着他和小弟，带着两位姐姐，为了躲避即将来临的曹军，上了一辆再未回头的马车。小弟那时还小，只是哭闹，家的模样在小弟稚嫩的哭喊中一点点远去，模糊，最后破碎……

“孔先生，孔先生！没事吧？”赵云看着身旁的人，有些焦急地拍了拍他的肩膀，他眼中的神采好像全被自己漆黑的眼眸吞没了一般，沉进了眼眶之中，显得渺远起来，神情凝滞，隐现着一丝沉痛，与先前的狡黠判若两人，让人忍不住有些疼惜，却又散发着一种拒人千里的孤独，让人无措。

诸葛亮在他的呼声中回过神来，转头对上赵云有些担忧的目光，眼眸瞬时恢复了平静与清明，轻描淡写地一句：“没事。”

“哦……”这人还真是有些怪，“请问先生此是何处？”

“我家以前的宅邸，”诸葛亮说着走上前推开了大门，一阵吱呀卷携着雾笼的尘土落在了两人脚前的门槛上，“进来吧，有些脏乱，许多年未回来过了。”

两人走在石板铺就的院落小路上，脚步引起一阵阵回声，院中巨大的古木轻曳出深沉的飒响，仿佛老宅在问候久违的主人，亦或是过客。

“孔先生是徐州人？”赵云的目光落在宅院四处的陈设上，看得出来此乃书香门第之所，草木什物虽是久未打理，破旧不堪，却难掩其间的文士情趣，而又不至于风骚文弱，四处透着一番干练，不失威严，想必是官宦人家。

“算是吧，只是我十二岁时为避战乱便和家人一起离开了这里，近日游历此处，顺道回家看看。”诸葛亮卷起宽大的衣袖，解下身上的包袱，取出几样清扫的器具，“你不是答应要帮我吗？开始吧。”

“诶？先生需要在下做什么？”赵云看着他的模样，有些奇怪，难道找自己来就为了……

“清扫我家，我一个人扫不过来，”诸葛亮头也不回地向内堂走去，“清扫时小心些，勿碰坏了东西，水井在那，可以打水。”

“嗯，好。”赵云有些好笑又好气：这人一番说辞把自己带回家就为了清洗家里，莫非自己看起来如女子一般……贤惠？想到此处赵云狠狠摇了摇头：胡思乱想些什么，肯定不是，要真说起来只能道这位孔先生行事古怪，不过倒也有趣。

两人话不多说，便清扫起来。忙碌间隙，诸葛亮有意无意地瞥向赵云，望着他小心擦洗房中什物的神态，想到他一身武艺此刻却是无用，诸葛亮就觉得有些好笑，可又觉得他甚是可爱，认真的模样像蒙童做教书先生布置的功课一般。

随着两人擦擦洗洗，高悬的日渐渐偏西，洒下了一地的绛红，失了火热，晚风亦变得寒凉起来，拂过院中，偌大的宅邸显出些许清冷。

“先生，房间皆清扫好了！”赵云擦擦额上的汗，走到院子里，一阵馥郁的茶香随风而来，不知何时诸葛亮已在院中摆了小几，架好火，煮起了茶，袅袅的水汽蒸腾在他面前，氤氲一般，半遮住了那人的面庞，朦胧之中，那人好像在笑，目光柔和，清淡的五官更显精致，有几分灵动的仙意。

诸葛亮一抬眼正好迎上赵云有些出神的目光，他正目不转睛地看着自己，诸葛亮觉得有些慌乱，忙站起身避开他的目光，开口道：“有劳赵兄了，请坐，尝尝在下煮的茶。”

“嗯，多谢先生！”赵云意识到自己有些失礼，赶忙恭敬地作了一揖，在诸葛亮对面坐下，努力思索心中微妙异样感的来源，可就是想不清为何总在他面前失神……不过这并不要紧，真正要紧的是打听清楚刘皇叔的下落。思及此处，赵云开口道：“先生先前说知晓刘皇叔下落，如今可否相告？”

对面的人听着他的话却并未回答，专注于手中的一个木头玩意，那玩意看起来十分精巧，还上了好看的漆色，不过似是一玩物，这人，竟会喜欢孩童才会心仪的物件。赵云呷了一口茶，微苦的清香瞬时涌入喉咙，但他却无心品茶，一面忧心刘备的处境，一面被愈发浓重的不解与好奇缠住心头，这人，为何又不说话。

须臾，诸葛亮将手中的物件放在一边，抬眼看着对面的人，眼中又闪过一丝狡黠，一边嘴角上扬，似笑非笑地说到：“赵兄待人的心思还真是单纯，在下不过三言两语，赵兄就愿意陪在下做这清清扫扫的琐事，就不怕在下有意戏弄赵兄吗？”说着露出得意又顽皮的浅笑，仔细看着赵云的眼睛。

“这……”赵云看着诸葛亮得意的神采，似乎他的确是有意戏弄自己，可……不过萍水相逢，何必如此？难道就为了打扫家中轻松些？那人能看出自己的心事，绝不简单，为何却……千百条思绪略过心头，却无一可解释眼前的人和他古怪的行径，赵云突地怀疑自己是不是身处梦境？

“哈哈……”看着赵云难以置信又略带无辜的神情，诸葛亮忽地笑了几声，笑声爽朗而放肆，有些令人怀疑他先前的沉稳是装出来的，“好啦，不逗你了，我眼下并不知道刘皇叔确切的行踪，不过依在下之见徐州大势已定，难再转圜，故刘皇叔应已离开了徐州，以他现下的处境定需转投他人。而如今北方局势渐趋明朗，公孙瓒兵败后能与曹操抗衡的唯袁绍而已，而刘皇叔对袁绍之子袁谭有举荐之恩，刘皇叔必然投袁绍而去。”  
“这些皆是孔先生的猜测？”赵云半信半疑地看着诸葛亮。

“呵，”诸葛亮轻笑一声，“是猜测，但刘皇叔近一年来不断辗转各处，他确切的行踪难以知晓，即使知道恐怕亦会迟了一步，赵兄此番来徐州不就是吗？在下所言是刘皇叔定然前往的去处，赵兄此刻启程赶往冀州，或许正可与刘皇叔相遇。”言罢便品起了茶，神情淡然而不容置疑。

赵云皱眉看着面前的人，他所言虽是猜测，却极有道理，想想他今日不同寻常的言行，虽是古怪，却总令人隐约感到此人绝不简单，而且不知为何，自己从与他相遇起就被一种莫名的知觉牵引着去相信他……也罢，眼下也寻不到关于刘皇叔更可靠的消息，既然从一开始就莫名地相信他，再信一次又有何妨？

“既如此，多谢先生指点，在下即刻启程前往冀州！”赵云说着放下茶盏，起身转头欲要离去。

“哎，你如此……便走了？”诸葛亮也站起身，眸中泛起隐秘的落寞，语气中不知从何而起的不甘与一丝诡秘的嗔怪。

赵云听那人又唤住自己，回过身子，不曾发觉那人语中的异样，只是以为他担心误导了自己，便一拱手道：“先生不必担心，哪怕此次冀州之行亦是虚往也无妨，只要有机会寻得刘使君，赵云走遍天下又有何惧，此番多谢先生提点，在下告辞，先生保重！”

“你为何非他不可呢？”诸葛亮听闻此番赤诚又激昂的话语，心下动容，禁不住开口问到。

赵云轻笑了一下，微微颔首，些许渺远的目光盛满了敬意与坚定，透过他的眼仿佛可以望到一个遥远的人：“刘使君是赵云信念所在，此生不改。”声音不大却有着不可撼动的力量。

诸葛亮凝视着他这番模样，心中的动容化作了几分敬意，强自定了定心神，作了一揖道：“赵兄赤子之心，在下佩服，仍有一言相赠。”

“孔先生请讲。”

“赵兄寻到刘皇叔后有何打算？”诸葛亮认真地看着赵云，郑重地问到。

“在下……”赵云陷入思索之中。

“袁绍虽是刘皇叔眼下最好的选择，但毕竟并非长久之计。若刘皇叔离开袁绍，在下以为，荆州，是最好的去处。北方大局在曹袁之争后便会确定，随之而起的即是南北之争，而荆州为南北咽喉之地，亦是王业所在。”诸葛亮不等赵云回答便有些着急地说到，眼前的人片刻之后便会离开，如何能多帮他一些竟成为诸葛亮此时唯一的念头。

“好，多谢先生，在下铭记于心，先生珍重，有缘再会！”赵云施礼道谢，抬眼看他，不知为何，竟有些不愿离开此处，离开面前的人，但他依旧果断地转身离去，并未回头。

诸葛亮披着夕阳的余晖长久地凝望着那人离去的身影，直到再也捕捉不到一丝痕迹。诸葛亮缓缓地坐回小几之前，那人用过的茶盏空落落的，如心一般，伸手去摸，竟然还有余温。

“再会……”诸葛亮抚摸着手中的茶盏，眼眸低垂，闪动着点点苦涩的柔情与渺远的坚定。

(tbc)


	3. 进退

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yueying is such a bright and talented woman that she deserves ending up good.

荆州初春的阳很暖，揉弄着卧龙岗上的一草一木，融雪化作滢滢的溪流淌下山去，淙淙的水声响动着与乱世不甚相符的静谧，与北方战火纷飞的数州相比，此处已是人间天堂。

山仍未褪尽冬日的贫芜，拥出山间一座竹木楔合的房舍。屋舍四下用篱笆圈起，形成一座不大不小的院落，院中栽着几树梅花，不论清淡的白梅还是俏丽的红梅，都自有一番风韵，各成一身傲骨。一位身着青衣的男子正负手立于树下，挺立的身影不输梅树的清傲。

“孔明，孔明!”一阵喊声自远即近，到得耳边时，只见一个身着曲裾，木冠束发的文士疾步走进了小院，四下寻找些什么。

“我在这，”青衣男子转身朝向那人，微微一笑，“元直兄着急寻亮所为何事？”

“嘿，可寻见你了，”徐庶略喘了口气，“你可知刘表上月迎了何人来荆州？”

“在下不知，元直兄知道亮不愿过问俗世之事。”诸葛亮说着走到小院正中的几案前坐下，饶有兴致地研究起案上摆放的一局残棋。

“我知道你？我只知你是怕觅不得明主，才不轻易涉世。如今却是不同，你可知刘景升迎了刘皇叔刘玄德入驻荆州，眼下正于新野屯兵。”徐庶说得眉飞色舞，语中尽是热烈和兴奋，他看诸葛亮目不转睛，满面淡然地凝视着面前的棋盘，便在诸葛亮对面坐下，凑上前去，继续说到：“那刘皇叔可是汉室帝胄，信义著于四海，虽一时落寞，但豪杰之士无不愿往依附，实为难得之明主啊！”

诸葛亮感到对面的人凑得甚近，颇为嫌弃地向后仰头，以避开那人热切的气息，不起一丝波澜地开口：“既如此，元直兄若想追随刘皇叔，去便是了，何必同亮费这般口舌。”

“哎呀，你这人怎如此木讷，既是名主，你我一同前去岂不更好？”徐庶将自己前倾的上身拉回原位，有些责怪地说到。

诸葛亮看着徐庶皱起的眉头，轻笑着摇了摇头:这个元直兄还是一如既往的热肠子，当年他若非凭一时意气为人报仇，又怎至于更名改姓，流落别处。即使后来静心读书，颇有进益，亦是难改本性。不过他这番热切重义，倒也令人敬佩，更兼他才识过人，胸怀大志，确是值得相交的高士。

“孔明，你听到我的话了吗？孔明！”徐庶见诸葛亮的眼神飘得有些远，忍不住用手在他面前晃了晃，这孔明，总是这般不温不火，令人着急。

“在下听得，元直兄，亮不去，元直兄请自便。”诸葛亮拨开他放在自己眼前的手，复低头捉摸起眼前的棋局。

“不是，你与月英对棋又不缺这一局，”徐庶观对面的人心思全在棋局之上，略有不快，“刘皇叔可只有一个，错过就没有了。”

“亮当真不去，还望元直兄见谅。”诸葛亮头都不抬，小心地走了一步黑子。

“究竟为何？贤弟长久以来所盼的岂非明主？如今明主近在咫尺，你却为何……”徐庶百思不得其解地看着诸葛亮，他实在想不透那双深邃的眸子后面到底藏着怎样的心思。  
“元直兄，”诸葛亮蓦地抬头，神情凝得有些肃穆，“亮所盼者并非仅一明主而已，亮所等的是一场变局。”

“变局？如今天下变得仍不够吗？”诸葛亮的话令徐庶更加不解。

“如今天下是在变，自汉末以来，权宦当道，群雄四起，相争数年，时至今日，可亮以为，仍未到能顺势而为，乘风而起的时候。”诸葛亮扬起嘴角。

“这……你是说时机未到？”徐庶在心里仔细梳理诸葛亮的话，似有几分道理，可又总觉得这人在以狡辩故意托辞。

“可以如此说，时机未到，况且……”诸葛亮顿了一下，似想到了什么，“亮向来不听信虚名，刘皇叔方至荆州，亮并不知他是怎样的人，又是否为明主，故眼下亮仍不愿出仕。”诸葛亮说这话时一个人的模样突地浮现在眼前，那人说起刘备时满目的敬意与坚定，令人唏嘘。

“唉，好吧，我向来敌不过你的嘴，自然劝不动你。”徐庶觉着无趣极了，耷拉着脑袋，像淋了雨的小鸟，有些委屈地垂了羽冠，方才的热烈仿佛被孔明的冷淡浇灭了一般。

“如此那在下亦只好自己去了。”徐庶站起身，向诸葛亮一拱手，便欲离去。

“元直兄，”诸葛亮起身回礼，“还望兄长勿在刘皇叔面前提及在下，亮感激不尽！”

“哦，知道了。”徐庶应了一声便出了院门，渐行渐远。

诸葛亮望着徐庶远去的身影，轻叹了口气，复坐下研究那盘棋局。正将解开残局时，一位女子走进小院：“你这又是何苦呢？”有些喑哑的声音并不清脆，却也悦耳，不同于一般女子的娇嗔，自有一番气度。 

诸葛亮抬头见一女子向自己走来，戴着白色的面纱，只露出并不美丽却熠熠生辉的眸子和染着几分英气的柳叶眉，杏色的衣衫，配着浅绿的襦裙，衬着略微冰冷的眼眸，冷暖交汇下，整个人却柔和了不少，显出几许玲珑的灵气。

“月英，你来了。”诸葛亮露出笑意，他向来知道黄月英的聪敏，怕她也是自己唯一的红颜知己，“我快解开你留给我的残棋了。”

“你又何苦非要回绝元直兄，他亦是好意，还非编得什么‘时机未到’的幌子唬人？”黄月英似笑非笑地看着诸葛亮，眨着灵动的双眼等着那人的回答，诸葛亮的有些话糊弄得了徐元直却唬不住她黄月英。  


“我未想糊弄元直兄，方才所言皆发自肺腑。”诸葛亮也似笑非笑地看着黄月英，同这丫头说话总有与高手对弈的快感。

“呵，”黄月英轻笑一声，“如今官渡之战结束，北方大半已尽归曹操，袁氏余党不足为虑。北方若定，天下大势便定，如何再有大的变局？即使有人企图与曹氏相争，亦不过是偏安之业罢了，难以扭转乾坤，孔明你又在等怎样的变局呢？依月英之见，错过了北方未定的时局已是错过了夺取天下的时机，如今你出仕或不出仕都并非时机未到，而是为时已晚。”

诸葛亮看着黄月英狡黠的笑眼，暗暗心惊她有如此见识，“月英果然不简单，不过天下未定，胜负谁知，偏安之业亦未尝不可扭转时局，孰不见西夷之秦荡平中原六国乎？”

“秦灭六国胜在兵力，虽地域偏狭却勇猛善战。可如今天下，曹氏不仅占据中原，其兵马亦无人可比，如何再有偏安之所胜得中原的道理？”黄月英不依不饶，她感到诸葛亮并未将心中所想和盘托出，依旧在借故推辞。

“所以月英究竟想说什么？”诸葛亮认真地看着黄月英的眼睛，观她这般迂回纠缠，只怕是难以敷衍过去。

“你方才百般推辞定有其他原因，对吗？”黄月英也不再旁敲侧击，直截了当地问到。

“呵，”诸葛亮轻笑一声，“方才对元直兄所言，的确是亮的一些考量，我的确不知刘皇叔是否值得托付一生，助他建成大业的时机亦确实未到，然除此之外……”

“除此之外你仍在犹豫究竟要不要为了心中的志向，为了下天下百姓，设立一个近乎不可能的目标，然后为此耗费一生，殚精竭虑，抛弃自由之身，卷入无休止的争斗与筹谋之中，因为你所说的时机不过是良机之后的力挽狂澜，是短中取长而已。即使你所等的时机到了，这条路依旧荆棘满布，绝无归途。你最难以决断的，并不是这时机是否成熟，而是你是否要抓住这个时机吧？”黄月英打断诸葛亮，心有不忍。

“呵呵，”诸葛亮突然有些自嘲地笑笑，一番心事辗转了许久连自己都不曾看得透彻，反倒被黄月英一语道破，“的确如此，你方才大势难逆之言，字字珠玑，我又何尝不知，可方今天下已是如此，进与退，只怕，两难。”诸葛亮露出些许悲凉的神色，眺望着远去的飞鸟，心中的激响久久难以平复。

“不管你如何决断，月英皆奉陪到底。”黄月英走上前与诸葛亮并肩而立，偏头看他，满目的柔情与坚毅。

诸葛亮凝视着月英的目光，那对眉眼虽有着女子的温婉动人，却也散发着不输男子的气概，甚至是决绝，她的胸襟见识，智计谋略只怕天下大多男子亦不及，有如此红颜知己相伴何其幸事。可诸葛亮心中清楚，从与她相识之日起，他就从未对她生出过男女之间的情愫，她于他更像知己，朋友，甚至是盟友。可她对他，却……只怕自己迟早会辜负了这番真情。

黄月英见他陷入沉思，轻轻牵住他的手，有些羞赧地垂下了眸，诸葛亮猛地碰触到月英柔软细腻的手心，正欲挣脱，却听见她在自己耳边羞涩地呢喃：“诸葛大哥和父亲皆应允了我们的婚事，下月初九便是婚期，你该知道了吧？”  


婚期……诸葛亮突然感到一阵无力，徐州之行前他本并不在意此事，他的心思向来不在男女私情之上，娶谁并无太大差别。月英容貌虽不出众，聪慧却堪与自己相配，已是难得的佳人。可为何从徐州回来后，每每想起成婚之事自己心中便苦涩不堪？那人的笑靥总是不经意间浮现在眼前，与他在一起时，有种莫名的愉悦与悸动，从未有过这样的感觉……

“孔明，你怎么了？”黄月英觉得诸葛亮的失神有些反常，他面上显出从未有过的慌乱与落寞，却应不是为了她。

“无事。”诸葛亮抬手顺了顺月英的额发，应该是自己近日思虑过多有些胡思乱想了，他又怎可能对一个是只有一面之缘的男子动情，真是荒谬。

想着这些，诸葛亮拍拍月英的肩膀：“方才说到这盘棋来着，你且看看我解得对与不对？”

两人说着走到棋局前，月英笑得开心，“走这一步可以，但月英觉得比不上这样走……”

“哈哈，月英果然厉害，不过方才我又想到一种解法……”

两人爽朗的笑声久久回荡在小院的上方，透出迷人的暖意。

(tbc)


	4. 新野

却说刘备自随袁绍转战一年后，便前往荆州，依附刘表，之后便于新野驻兵，期间曾奉刘表之命，与曹军交战于叶县，设下伏兵，诱敌深入，一时也大胜曹军，奈何终究兵少，难以追击，故率众退回新野。此后曹操忙于扫除袁氏余党，以图彻底平定北方，亦未再南下与刘备交兵。刘备便与众将日日于新野练兵，养军备战，然限于地域，募兵不过万人，一时也无战事，一晃数年。

日子静得像一把锉刀，仿佛能将一切锐气磨光打平，昔日聚义的豪言壮志亦好似化作了一块沉入水底的巨石，刚入水时激起一阵涛浪，之后便再无声响。

新野，似乎成了那复兴汉室梦想的终点。

刘备眯起眼注视着面前觥筹交错的一切，歌舞靡乐绮丽到令人倾颓，愉悦的鼓瑟吹笙在刘备听来却透着丝丝悲凉。

六年了，这样寄人篱下，毫无建树的日子究竟还要过多久？

刘备偏头看了看居于上座的刘表。他举着酒爵，心满意足地看着席下的歌舞，不时与一旁的蔡夫人逗乐几句，席间一众荆州官吏与刘表二子亦饮酒观舞，时有说笑。

这样的酒宴，刘表每月都会筹办一次，邀来荆州重臣，每每以议事为名，却常以把盏取乐收场。最令刘备无法忍受的是刘表总是携了蔡夫人到宴，荆州官员议事之宴却总有女人到场，与垂帘听政又有何异？只是刘表并非帝王，一州之主而已。更兼蔡夫人之弟蔡瑁手握荆州兵权，只怕姐弟二人早已心怀叵测。可刘表对此却毫无察觉一般，莫非人至暮年便思虑难全，由人摆布了吗？

不过人至暮年……呵，自己又何尝不是，他刘备已年近半百，却无尺寸之功。兴复汉室，只怕这话任谁听了都会忍不住耻笑自己一番。

刘备思及这一切，心中的愁苦与落寞愈演愈烈，他抓起面前的酒爵，将其中的佳酿一饮而尽，美酒入喉却更添愁绪。兄弟们为自己浴血拼杀的模样蓦地浮现在眼前，愧疚感伤之意顿时在心中弥漫开来，像一剂迷药，瞬间吞噬了刘备的心神，令他难以抑制地落下泪来。

“贤弟这是为何？”刘表环顾席间众人时发觉了刘备的异样，他正用衣袖揩拭眼角，发出耸鼻子的声响。

“噢，无事……”刘备意识到自己的失态，赶忙止住泪水，回复常态。

刘表满腹狐疑地凝视着刘备，轻笑了一声：“如此欢愉的歌舞奏乐，却是哪里勾起了贤弟的伤心事？”

“愚弟……”刘备努力思忖着如何搪塞过去，一抬眼却发觉蔡夫人正用阴冷的眼神打量着自己，不觉后背发凉，谨慎思索着道：“愚弟不过是觉着此曲调与家乡的有些相似，离家久了，思乡之情愈甚，真想回乡耕作，再不问这世事。”说罢有意长叹了口气。

“想不到贤弟七尺男儿竟有如此柔情，不过思乡也是人之常情，只是我这荆州堪称人间天堂，贤弟也不必过于伤感，宽心住下便是。”刘表说着露出得意的神情，举起酒爵，与众人同饮。刘备亦举酒，心下暗自庆幸刘表并未纠缠此事，又偷瞥一眼蔡氏，见她与刘表继续把酒说笑，心中舒了一口气。他素知蔡氏不满自己驻扎新野，倘若蔡夫人与其弟掌控荆州，只怕连新野这弹丸大小的容身之所亦没有了。

酒过三巡，食过五味，众官吏皆开始举酒走动，三三两两，你敬我回，酒宴四下一时嘈杂起来。刘备见刘表身边无人，便拿着酒走上前。

“景升兄，刘备敬您，多谢景升兄包容！”刘备说着将酒一饮而尽。

“哪里，还要多谢贤弟令北踞的曹操不敢妄动我荆州啊。”刘表回酒。

“说到曹操，景升兄可知曹操近日北上征讨乌桓，许都空虚，不如我们乘此良机，袭取许昌？”刘备见刘表提及曹操，赶忙说出心中所计，这也是他此番拜会刘表的目的。

“这……”刘表蹙起眉，面上有些不悦，“这只怕行不通，贤弟莫不记得昔日吕布偷袭兖州，最后还不是落败而逃。”

“吕布所以落败在于他取得兖州后并未及时阻断曹操的援兵，用兵不当，只要我等谋划得当，不愁取不下许昌。况如今曹操远征乌桓，回防更难于当日东征徐州。眼下天子亦在许昌，若我等能解救天子脱离曹操摆弄，天下将无不归心于兄长。此乃良机，失不再来呀，景升兄！”刘备竭尽所能企图说服刘表，语间皆是急切，可刘表的面色却愈发阴沉难看。

“哼，刘皇叔这是又想向我荆州借兵吗？”一个阴冷的声音响起，伴随着怪僻的腔调。

刘备转头一看，不知何时蔡夫人与蔡瑁已站在一旁，满目阴诡地凝视着自己，方才的声音正是蔡瑁。

“看来刘皇叔不仅喜欢赖着别人家的地盘不走，还喜欢借别人的军士为自己谋划啊。”蔡夫人面上挂着嘲弄的笑意，眼神分外凌厉，甚至带有杀意。

“备绝无此意，此计乃为景升兄所谋，一旦曹操扫平北方，必定南下，与其被动迎敌不如主动出击，占取先机！”刘备一字一句地解释，他心知肚明这两人有意激起刘表对自己的猜忌，可眼下却只能不露声色地就事论事。

“曹操是刘皇叔你的宿敌，与荆州并无大的过节，如今你却教唆我们出兵许昌，若胜了你可从中取利，若败了也可令我们与曹操结怨，从此同你一同抗曹。刘皇叔如此算计可真是高明啊！”蔡夫人步步紧逼，眼中的杀机愈来愈重，刘备已经可以瞥见蔡瑁紧按佩剑的手了，而一旁的刘表沉默不语，面色阴晴不定，四人周围的空气凝成了铁块，压得人喘不过气，四周熙攘的众人仿佛是人世另一端的幻影。

“既然景升兄觉得此事不妥那便罢了，备也只是提议而已。”刘备硬着头皮轻笑了一下，试图结束这一话题。

“贤弟还是勿要弄险，谨守新野便好。”刘表拍了拍刘备的肩膀，面无喜怒。

“在下明白。”刘备屈身拱手，说得诚恳，又在心中长舒了一口气。

蔡夫人见刘表因刘备知难而退便不再纠缠，有些不甘心，靠到刘表的耳边小声嘀咕了什么，但刘表只摇了摇头，并无动作。这时另有官吏上前向刘表敬酒，刘表便去应付他们，不再理会蔡夫人如何向自己使眼色。蔡氏姊弟忿忿地瞪了刘备一眼，转身离去。刘备直起腰身，立于原地，观望四周又恢复了酒宴先前的嘈杂，便捧了酒杯，同众人一同饮酒说笑，仿佛方才并未发生什么。

宴会从巳时行至酉时方结束，一众官吏中有不少人醉倒，刘表便遣人安排住处，并邀刘备一同住下，待第二日再启程回新野，奈何刘备百般推辞，只说新野仍有事务处理；刘表又说差人送他回去，刘备亦辞。刘表实在拗不过他，也只好应允。

刘备出城时斜阳已洒了一地的血色，透过道路两侧的树木映出点点猩红。刘备牵着马，低垂着头，脱离险况迭生的酒宴后，强烈的疲倦忽地席卷而来，令他浑身无力。凉风丝丝地掠过脸颊，让刘备觉得有些头痛，他停下来用手指使劲揉了揉太阳穴，叹了口气，抬头望了望眼前的路，长得可怕。

不过这一望映入眼帘的却不只是面前的路，还有一个熟悉的身影：一身干净的白衣，腰间挎着佩剑，牵着一匹白马，纯净的眸子衬在剑眉之下，不失武人的英气又格外温柔，面上好像带着微笑正向城门的方向眺望。他整个人沐浴在夕阳中，向自己闪烁着迷人的光辉。

刘备不禁有些呆住了，这幅场景很是眼熟。七年前，在冀州邺城，自己从袁绍喧闹的酒宴上退出后，在住处大门外的小路上，他也是这样站在那里，披着斜阳，一双干净的眼望到自己的那一刻，露出了万分的喜悦，好看到令人着迷。从那之后，他再未离开过。

“主公！”那人看到刘备，面上一弛，笑得开心，牵着马快步走上前。

“子龙，你为何会在此处？”刘备唤他一声，迎了上去。

“哈哈，我今日带的卢打了新的马掌，看它高兴就带它来寻主公您了。”赵云说着顺了顺的卢颈上的鬃毛，接着拍了拍刘备身旁那匹马的脑袋：“你今日还听话吗？有没有给主公添麻烦？”

“夜照玉一向懂事，自然不会胡闹，你可别冤枉它。”刘备抚摸着身旁的马，打趣地说到，那马极通人性，故意往刘备怀里蹭了蹭。

这夜照玉和的卢皆是天下名驹，雄骏非凡，能日行千里，只是脾性不同，的卢性烈，极难驯服，也很挑主，不过一旦收服便俯首帖耳；夜照玉性温，却是执拗，还有几分调皮，看似没脾气，其实有时连赵云的话都不听。近日因为的卢弄坏了自己的马掌，刘备赴宴便骑了赵云的夜照玉，谁知夜照玉格外喜欢刘备，弄得赵云哭笑不得。

两人骑着马走在从襄阳到新野的官道上，一时无话，赵云有些担心地偷瞥一旁的刘备，主公虽非话痨，但如此沉默却也少见。

“主公，您今日可是有甚烦心事？”赵云见刘备满面愁容，还有几分憔悴，终于忍不住开口问到。

“啊？无事……”刘备冲赵云笑了一下，却比哭还要愁苦。

赵云看刘备不愿直接吐露心事，仔细思索了一下，问到：“是徐先生暗袭许都之计被刘荆州回绝了吗？”

刘备听闻此言，蓦地停住脚步，转头看了一眼赵云，正对上他关切温暖的目光，心事被说透，从刚才酒宴上就夹带着的愁苦，愧疚，委屈与不甘一时并做，为了不让赵云发现自己忍不住又红了眼眶，刘备赶忙扭过头，翻身下马，向一旁的小树林走去。

“主公……”赵云见状，亦翻身下马，紧随刘备。

刘备走到离路不远的一棵大树下坐下，依旧不语。赵云便走到他身旁蹲下，低垂着头，也不说话，只用手轻轻戳弄地上的落叶，发出窸窣的碎响，仿佛一只乖巧的白兔。

“子龙……”半晌，刘备终于开口，“我是不是很没用？或许当初你们就不该追随我。”

“主公何出此言？”赵云焦急地看着刘备，可刘备却低着头，正好避开了他的目光。

“我们来新野整整六年了，可处境并没有好过当初，还是寄人篱下，兵不过万。如今景升兄愈发猜忌我们，蔡氏姐弟更恨不得即刻将我们逐出荆州，只怕不久连新野这立锥之地都容不下我们了。而我已年近半百，安逸之中更是髀肉横生，如此狼狈，还谈何复兴汉室，平定天下？是我害了兄弟们，让你们跟我一起受苦，云长，益德，徐先生还有你，是我对不起你们……”刘备越说越伤心，眼泪夺眶而出，不知为何，只有在子龙面前，这些积压的心事才敢倾泻而出，当年如是，今日亦如是。

“主公……”赵云伸手紧握住刘备的手，刘备冰凉的手触碰到赵云温暖的手心时，不禁心头一热，他抬起泪眼，正对上赵云柔和又坚定的目光，“主公千万不要这样想，大家都是心甘情愿追随主公的，因为主公值得相随，主公一颗仁心是再多兵马和领土皆换不来的。”

“呵，”刘备自嘲地笑了一声，“徒有仁心又有何用？还不是害你们跟我一起遭受颠沛之苦，一路落败，不正说明仁心无用吗？”

“不，并非仁义无用，而是机缘未到，赵云相信若有了合适的时机，主公定可一鸣惊人。”赵云说得笃定，眼中闪烁着星辰般的神采。

“时机未到？”刘备将信将疑，认真地看着赵云的眼睛，“究竟是何时机未到？我们连袭取许昌的机会都已错过了。”

“末将亦想不透……”赵云低下眼眸，眼中划过一丝内疚和茫然，“不过末将觉得许昌之事虽是可惜，却也并非扭转全局的关键。末将总觉得真正关键的时机在于荆州，刘荆州……只怕荆州早晚易主，而荆州又是如此要害之地，其归属必生变局，而变局之中必有机会。”一个人的模样突然闪过赵云的眼前，那人说，荆州是王业所在，赵云相信那人有十足的远见，洞若观火，若是有他在，主公或许就不会如此无措与迷茫了……

“荆州有变又与我何干，我有什么资格觊觎荆州？”刘备有些了无生趣地低声自语。

“自主公入驻新野，多有豪杰依附，徐先生便是如此。这说明荆州的人心向着主公，即使这几年兵士土地并未增多，可人心的归附却是意想不到的力量啊。”赵云的声音已经有些颤抖，他认真地望着刘备黯淡得如同枯井一般的眼瞳，生怕自己的目光一移开刘备便听不见他在说什么，一意沉沦下去。

刘备又低下头去，双眉紧锁，眼神明灭，仿佛在一场斗争的煎熬中挣扎。

“不论如何，请主公定不要轻言放弃，”赵云将刘备的手握得更紧，“赵云相信，主公不负天下人，上天，亦不会辜负主公！请主公相信我，也请主公相信自己，好吗？”

赵云的语气很温柔，也很坚毅，他手中的力量和温度一阵阵传来，令刘备无比安心和动容，有他在身边何其幸运呢？当年徐州兵败投奔袁绍后，自己孤身一人，云长降了曹操，益德不知踪迹，是他将自己从绝望的深渊中一点点拽了出来，帮他招募兵士，寻找失散的众人。如今，即使依然绝望，又如何可以辜负他呢？还有一路相随的弟兄们，如何可以放弃，置他们于不顾呢？

思及这些，刘备黯淡的眼眸渐渐有了光彩，他回握住赵云的手：“子龙，谢谢……”刘备犹豫了一下，前倾上身拥住赵云的肩，轻声道：“有你，真好！”

赵云被刘备箍住，也不好挣脱，只微笑着拍了拍他的背以示回应，主公虽是喜怒不形于色，却也有几分真性情，动情之处更是不吝男儿泪。赵云喜欢这样的主公，待人真挚，如同自家的大哥一样，恐怕如今这天下也只有主公是凭借一番赤诚招贤纳士，追随他，即使大业难成亦无怨无悔。

“那主公，我们快些回城吧。”赵云见刘备仍不撒手，有些哭笑不得地提醒到。

“啊，好。”刘备意识到自己拥着他有些久，神色微窘，放开赵云向马匹走去。

两人迎着将至的夜色，骑马奔驰在城外的小路上，晚风微凉，将哒哒的马蹄声送向远方。

(tbc)


	5. 的卢

荆州城在素色的飞雪中显得飘渺起来，远远望去，积雪包裹的城池静谧而清冷，仿佛隔绝人世的神邸，然而城内却并不宁静，如同冰封的河流，平静的冰面之下却暗流涌动。

自入冬以来，刘表便卧病不起，荆州大小事宜皆由蔡瑁、蒯越等荆襄重臣掌控，蔡夫人更是暗中左右荆州军政大事。刘备听从徐庶之言，想屯兵樊城，以养兵备战，提防曹军，然上书多次，皆无回音。刘备愈发感到荆州的局势不妙，外戚当权，北方更有曹操虎视，只怕用不了多少时日，荆州便会陷入危局之中。

新野议事厅内的炭炉升腾出袅袅青烟，众人皆于文案前正襟危坐，气氛有些凝重，大家都知道荆州数年来风平浪静的局面只怕一夕即破。

刘备环顾厅内的几人，率先开口道：“眼下荆州局势日渐复杂，我等如何自处，诸位可有良策？” 

“主公，屯守樊城一事刘荆州仍未给您回信？”徐庶紧蹙着眉，他奉刘备为主的这些年大小军政事务皆有参与，对刘备手下的兵力辎重了如指掌，他心知肚明曹刘一旦交战，新野孤城必难自守，而樊城位于襄阳西北仅数十里处，屯兵于此一来可以多供养兵马，抵抗曹军；二来便于新野战局不利时南撤退守，凭它背靠重镇襄阳的地利，定可固守一时；三来驻军于此更可密切关注襄阳城内的一切动静，掌握荆州复杂的局势。

“唉，未有回信。”刘备摇头，摸了摸自己略大的耳垂，很是无奈。

“这刘荆州真是磨叽，同不同意，给句准话不行吗，这样吊着，半死不活！”张飞猛一拍文案，环眼圆睁，扯着嗓子，声如洪雷，他介意的倒不是刘表是否应允屯驻樊城一事，而是刘表默不作声，令人久等。

“恐怕是想不了了之。”关羽捋着自己颔下的长须，一双丹凤眼微微眯起，不紧不慢地开口。

“此事只怕并非刘荆州不痛快，而是蔡氏不愿应允。”赵云也锁着眉，摇了摇头。

“赵校尉所言非虚，恐怕刘荆州连主公的信都未曾收到。”徐庶看了一眼赵云，满目担忧地说到。

“不愿意就不愿意，这样吊着于他们又有何益？”张飞立起本就耸立的眉，看起来有些生气，抓着头发不解的样子却如孩童解不出功课一般，有几分好笑又有些可爱。

“因为不明确拒绝便连软磨硬泡的机会都不给我们，可如今的局势，我们却等不及。”徐庶看向刘备：“只怕还需主公亲往襄阳一趟，面见刘荆州，言明此事。曹操几月前已肃清袁尚等人，不久必会南下，您须让刘荆州明白，我们借驻樊城是为供养兵马，更好抵御曹军，若我们败于曹操，荆州亦难幸免于难。”

“嗯，先生说得是，我也正有此意。”刘备说着站起身，“那我即刻出发前往襄阳。”

众人也随刘备起身，这时，一个小校跑至堂外。

“报！刘荆州差人送来书信。”小校说着双手呈递信件。

刘备赶忙接过，展开一看，不禁眉头紧锁。

“大哥，信上如何说？”关羽观刘备神色不对，开口问到。

“景升兄言冬至将至，按惯例，应于此日邀荆襄九郡的官吏齐聚襄阳，一来汇议一年政事，二来令众官吏叙叙旧。可他近日卧病，不能主持此次会宴，便想请我代为主持。”刘备将信件传阅众人。

“那主公作何打算？”众人齐声问到。

“景升兄于我有恩，如此小事若不相助岂非忘恩负义？何况我们还想求驻樊城。此行我正可面见景升兄，向他言明此事。”刘备说得坚定，“只是有一事有些奇怪，信上还说让我于冬至当日卯时三刻从襄阳城东门进城。”

“这是为何？”众人听闻此言皆满腹狐疑，面面相觑，心下只道奇怪。

“莫非有诈？”张飞一拍脑袋，“哥哥，我看这信未必是刘荆州写的，许是蔡瑁那混小子设计诓你前去，想趁机害你！”

“可若是如此，主公只要入了襄阳城便难逃虎口，又何必约定时间地点，如此刻意反倒令人生疑。”赵云一面思忖一面说到。

“这……”张飞又抓起头发。

“难道刘荆州想隐秘地私会主公？”徐庶沉吟片刻，道出另一种想法。

“无论如何，我此行必往。”刘备也百思不得其解，但他明白他并没有选择，也没有退路。

“那我陪您一起去。”赵云担忧地看着刘备，此行吉凶难料，他实在放心不下刘备孤身前往。

“不必了，”刘备一挥手，竟回绝得坚决，“我若带人护卫岂不说明我提防景升兄？此番若要借得樊城，必要告诉景升兄我们与他同心同德，共卫荆州，唯有我们先意诚，人家才能相信我们。我一人前去，你们不必忧心，若真有险情，我也可自保。”

“可，主公……”众人还想再劝，刘备却摆摆手，下堂准备行囊去了。众人望着刘备离去的身影，只得无奈地摇摇头，轻叹口气：主公虽非一意孤行之人，但也有执拗的时候，有时将自己置于险境却丝毫不在意，也不知是人主的魄力还是天性不够谨慎。

一路快马加鞭，刘备按信上约定的时间赶至襄阳城东门外，翻身下马，对着进进出出的人群打量片刻，却并未见到相识的人。刘备暗觉奇怪，摇了摇头，便牵马向城内走去。

“叔父！”刘备刚穿过城门，便听得一人唤他，定睛一看，竟是刘表长子刘琦。

“叔父，”刘琦四下张望，万分小心地行至刘备面前行了一礼，“叔父可算来了，此处说话不便，请叔父随我来。”

“好。”刘备观他这番，心下自然疑惑不定，不过刘备素知刘琦与蔡氏交恶，敌人之敌应不会构害自己，便随刘琦而去。

刘琦带着刘备，一路迂回，来到一家甚为隐秘的酒肆，他将刘备引入一间厢房，厢房的食案上摆了几样酒菜和一个上了黑漆的木匣。刘琦令两人把守门口，嘱咐没有召唤不许任何人进入，接着小心地关上房门，方放心了些，请刘备入座。

“贤侄，这是为何？”刘备观刘琦神色警惕，举止小心，似是在躲避什么人，疑惑愈重。

“叔父见谅，如此慎行委屈叔父了。不过事态危急，刘琦别无选择。”刘琦说着作了一揖，以示歉意。

“贤侄不必如此！”刘备赶忙伸手扶住刘琦行礼的双臂，“究竟是何事危急？”

“叔父请看，这是樊城印绶和家父所书更换樊城守将的官文。”刘琦将面前的匣子推至刘备面前，“叔父几次三番送至襄阳请求驻守樊城的信件皆被蔡瑁和母亲拦截，幸亏我在母亲身边安插了眼线才得知此事，母亲和蔡瑁自然不愿应允此事，便置之不理。母亲他们素来亲近曹操，倘使曹军南下，恐他们不会尽力护卫樊城。可刘琦觉得，樊城一旦有失必危及襄阳乃至整个荆州，故将此事密告父亲。父亲与刘琦所虑相近，亦觉得如今只有叔父才会尽心抗曹。只是父亲尚在病中，母亲又看管得紧，难以面见叔父，只得托刘琦将这些转交叔父。”

刘备看着面前的印绶和官文，不禁动容：“想不到景升兄如此信得过在下，贤侄转告景升兄，刘备必奋力保荆州无虞！贤侄一番思虑周到，亦令我佩服！”说罢便要行礼。

“我等唇齿相依，叔父不必如此。”刘琦赶忙止住刘备。

“景升兄如今情况如何了？”刘备有些担忧刘表的病情和处境。

“唉，”刘琦重重地叹了口气，“家父起初由医丞诊断只是风寒，谁知休养多日却并未好转，如今愈发病体沉疴。而且父亲病后，少有理政，荆州一并军政大权皆落入蔡瑁手中，如今满城皆是蔡氏的眼线，此所以方才刘琦带叔父如此慎行的缘故。”

“请景升兄安心养病，备定不负所托。”刘备说着想起冬至聚宴一事，“那信上所言官吏聚宴只是邀我前来的幌子吗？”

“冬至酒宴确有其事，也是为了不令蔡瑁的眼线生疑，不过并非真想让叔父主持，如今襄阳城内不太平，叔父还是早些离去的好，酒宴刘琦自会代父亲主持。”刘琦言罢便站起身，打算送刘备离去，“另外提醒叔父，蔡氏一族亲近曹操，不知会做出怎样的事来。”

“好，多谢贤侄，贤侄身处危局之中亦多多保重，我便告辞了。”刘备收起木匣，向刘琦行礼告别，刘琦差人送刘备行至大道。刘备遂骑的卢驰往襄阳城西门，企图从那里赶回新野。

谁知刚一出城门便听得身后喊杀阵阵。刘备勒马回眸一看，竟是蔡瑁为首的一众黑衣铁骑向自己飞奔而来，人数少说也已过百，刘备满心惊慌，蔡瑁如何得知自己今日会来襄阳，又如何知道自己会此刻从西门出城？难道蔡氏姐弟如今连表面的和平都不想维持，已决意取自己性命吗？千丝万缕的思绪刹那间掠过刘备的心头，但哪一条他都来不及多想，只得快马加鞭，夺路而逃。

“刘备，你走不脱的！”蔡瑁拔剑狂呼，一路飞驰，只是仍赶不上的卢的脚程，落后一截。

“驾，驾！”刘备回头见蔡瑁一时追不上自己，万分庆幸自己的坐骑是的卢，先前有人提醒自己的卢妨主，现下想想如此好马又怎会妨主？

“噗通”巨大的入水声忽然响起。

心下刚刚安稳的刘备倏忽间被一阵刺骨的水流浇透了衣裳，定睛一看，的卢陷在一条宽约十数丈的溪流正中动弹不得，正无助地嘶鸣。

“的卢！”刘备用力拉扯缰绳，企图使的卢继续前行，可的卢却纹丝不动，惊恐地摆着脑袋。

“哈哈，都说了，你逃不掉的，认命吧！”在刘备和的卢挣扎的片刻间，蔡瑁一行人已追至溪边，蔡瑁笑得肆虐而得意，仿佛专门抓走阳寿已尽之人的小鬼。

刘备回头看着蔡瑁，心下只道若非陷于此处动弹不得还可与他较量一番，仍有几分突围的机会，如今却只能等死了。

“哼，刘备，你以为靠刘琦那个自作聪明的蠢货就可以死里逃生吗？我早就只道主公要请你来赴宴，正好毫不费力地将你引来襄阳。看到主持酒宴的是刘琦而非你，我就知道你已经在出城的路上，襄阳城到处都是我的耳目，你从哪出城都逃不出我的掌心！哈哈哈……”蔡瑁说得洋洋得意，忍不住又发出了小人得志的笑声。

“唉……”刘备忍不住叹了口气，从蔡瑁所言看来他并不知道刘表暗中托付樊城一事，只当自己是来赴宴的，可眼看着将葬身于此，即使得了樊城又有何用？  
“刘备，认命吧！”蔡瑁身边的数百人顷刻间已拈弓搭箭，只消微松手指，刘备便会惨死在乱箭之下。

“的卢！今日危矣，可努力！”刘备依旧拉扯着缰绳挣扎着，可的卢没有丝毫前进的迹象。听到身后拉弓的声音，绝望充斥了刘备的心念，他有些认命地闭上眼，也罢，天意如此。

利箭划破空气，发出“嗖嗖”的声响，的卢猛烈地挣扎，发出“咴咴”的嘶喊。刘备紧闭双目等待羽箭穿透皮肉的痛苦，可身下却忽然一腾，被一股强劲的力道带着向前跃去，眨眼间竟到了溪流对面，蔡瑁等人射出的箭尽数落空，入水而去。

“什么？！”蔡瑁瞪着牛铃般的眼睛看着眼前不可置信的一切，刘备的坐骑竟突然一跃十数丈，跳到了溪水对岸，莫非这刘备有鬼神相助？

刘备也一时愣住，仿佛身处幻境，他脑中不断浮现的还是数百支利箭向自己咆哮而来的模样，为何却……的卢发出轻快的“咴咴”声，抖抖脑袋上的水，一副得意邀功的模样，刘备这才明白过来是的卢一跃而起，带自己到了对岸，心下顿时又是庆幸又是感激，恨不得立刻下马拜谢天地，再给的卢磕几个响头。

“哼，继续给我射！”蔡瑁看刘备一时呆在原地，立刻下令继续射杀刘备。

刘备瞬时反应过来，冲蔡瑁露出轻蔑的一笑，随即驾的卢转身飞驰而去，须臾隐没在幽深掩映的竹林中，任凭乱箭再多亦碰不得他半片衣角。

“可恶！”蔡瑁愤恨地折断了手中的箭矢，目眦尽裂，身旁的兵士仿佛可以听见他将牙齿咬碎的声音。

“将军，这……”一旁的副将小心翼翼地开口问到。

“哼，算他命大！下次定教他死无葬身之地！”蔡瑁言罢便恨恨地调转马头，向襄阳城奔驰而去。众人亦不敢多言，只得随他而去。

溪流四周顿时恢复了宁静，杀机散去，唯有潺潺的水声流淌而去，仿佛什么都未发生过，来来往往的人在这儿日日月月上演的故事亦不过过场而已。

(tbc)


	6. 水镜

刘备驾着的卢跃过檀溪后，便一路飞奔，在竹林间的小道上发出急促的马蹄声。约摸奔驰一炷香的功夫后，刘备回头一望，身后的路皆已隐匿在竹木交错的阴翳中，蔡瑁应该不会再追来，便轻扯缰绳，示意的卢停下。刘备微微喘息口气，翻身下马，回想起方才的险境，手心忍不住又渗出冷汗，他爱抚地理了理的卢因见水而凌乱的鬃发，本以为真被它妨害，陷入绝境，没想到还是它救了自己。

死里逃生，刘备的心情异常的好，他牵着的卢忽地玩性大起，打量四周，是座幽美的竹林，竹叶掩映，参差披拂，阳光透过缝隙星星点点地落在小径上，星河一般，远处似有轻盈的水声，很是空灵，丝毫不见冬日的肃杀，不禁令人心神摇曳，飘飘欲仙，若有人居于此处，只怕不是仙子，也是神人了吧。刘备置身如此脱尘之境中，不禁觉得那俗世争斗之事甚是委琐，哪比得上天地物我合一的大境界？沉浸于美景之中，刘备忍不住吟起了小曲，他自幼不喜读书，而好乐马，现下想想或许自己是属于这番隐遁生活的？

“英雄好兴致啊！”一个笑意盈盈的声音传来，透着沧桑，该是一位老者的声音。

刘备止步，仔细辨别声音的来源，偏头一看，一位鹤发童颜的老者正负手朝自己走来，白衣鹤氅，自有几分仙意。刘备有些出神，莫非此处真有仙人不成？

“还不知英雄至老夫这竹林有何贵干？”老者说着打量刘备几眼，“观英雄略有狼狈却器宇不凡，想必刚刚脱离险境，可对？”

刘备暗暗惊叹此人洞察之能，敬意陡增，屈身拱手行一拜礼：“先生所言甚是。”

“哈哈，英雄夺路而出却至此处，想必你我也是有缘，不如至老夫寒庐小叙如何？”那人满面笑意，仿佛候客已久似的。

“在下惶恐，求之不得，多谢先生！”刘备虽暗道此人不同寻常，却也极想看看如此仙风道骨之人的居所是何模样。

那老者见刘备应允便引着他沿径而行，行至一草堂前，老者微微侧身，肃客而入，刘备回礼，两人入堂而坐。

“在下刘备刘玄德，还未请教先生高姓？”刘备拱手施礼。

“老夫山中野人，无名无姓，只一号曰‘水镜’，想不到阁下就是鼎鼎大名的刘皇叔，幸会于此。”水镜先生说着亦拱手回礼。

“岂敢，徒有虚名罢了。”刘备有些无奈地摆摆手，说得真切。

“哦？徒有虚名？刘皇叔怕是过谦了吧，”水镜先生说着将沏好的茶熟练地倒入刘备面前的茶盏中，“刘皇叔信义著于天下，武有关张二位万人敌的虎将辅佐，文有徐元直这等荆襄名士相随，何愁大业不成啊？”  
“备虽有良臣相佐却至今未有尺寸之功，许是刘备昏庸，辜负了大家。”刘备又想起自己如今的处境，寄人篱下，甚至为人追杀，何谈成就大业？

“哈哈，刘皇叔绝非昏庸之主，而是雄才伟略之明君啊。”水镜先生笑着呷了一口茶，云淡风轻地说到。

“先生好言宽慰刘备了，若非刘备无能，又为何……”刘备低着头，满心忧戚与不甘，的确，自己手下不乏能人，可为何到了自己帐下却仿佛不得善用呢？

“呦呵呵，刘皇叔呀，老夫与您非亲非故，何必好言相慰呢？老夫所言句句属实，不过成就大业可不能光靠良臣明主，人力终归有限，还要看准时机，把握天时呀！”水镜先生一字一句说得轻描淡写，游刃有余，却愈发令刘备不解。

刘备想起之前赵云也告诉自己时机未到，究竟是何时机，他此刻真有些记恨这所谓“时机”二字，这二字说得轻巧，来去无踪，却不知害地上的人几多呕心沥血，竹篮打水。人如此认真得活着，却总经不住上天随手一个捉弄，一切成空。人，为何活得这般卑微？

“刘皇叔可是想问时机何时会到啊？”水镜先生看刘备陷入沉思，似笑非笑地问到。

刘备听他说得轻松，想必此人定能看透天时，为自己指点迷津，他猛地抬起头，眼中闪烁着希冀的光翼：“可否请先生赐教一二？”说着起身后退几步，竟跪下行稽首之礼。

“哎呦！”水镜先生似是被刘备毫无预兆的大礼惊了一下，赶忙起身扶起刘备，“刘皇叔万万不可如此，老夫亦不过凡夫俗子，如何能看透天意呢？”

刘备抬起头，眸中刚刚闪过的光芒瞬时暗了下去，得而复失的嘲弄在他心中激起了更强烈的绝望，他不禁咒骂自己仍抱有希望是多么可笑，自己早该放弃那些幼稚的梦想。

水镜先生见他一幅生无可恋的模样，心中有些不忍，遂缓缓道：“不过皇叔此番脱险可是否极泰来之兆啊。刘皇叔所跃之溪名为檀溪，溪深水宽，皇叔却能一跃而过，岂非天意眷顾？”

刘备心中只道这是的卢之能，哪来什么天意，不过依旧有些不甘心地问到：“先生既不愿泄露天机，敢问可还有人知晓时势？”

“呵呵，这……”水镜先生有些犹豫，思忖片刻，缓缓开口道：“卧龙凤雏可知，此二人，得一人，得天下。”

刘备听闻此言，突然来了精神：“敢问卧龙凤雏乃何人？”

“卧龙复姓诸葛，字孔明，凤雏姓庞名统，字士元。”水镜先生捋了一下白须，“此二人皆是天下俊杰，只是遁世避人，故声望不高。”

“卧龙，凤雏……”刘备低声自语，此二人的名号的确不同凡响，“那先生可知应往何处拜访此二人？”

“卧龙现居于于南阳卧龙岗，凤雏则四处游历，居无定所。不过这二人皆性情古怪，见不见得到还要看刘皇叔心诚不诚了，呦呵呵……”水镜先生言罢又发出一阵轻笑，丝毫不在意刘备能否见到二人似的。

“多谢先生指点，刘备感激不尽！”刘备向水镜先生行一谢礼，他隐约感觉这二人将对自己无比重要。

“嗯哼哼，刘皇叔不必多礼，小事而已。”水镜先生亦起身回礼。

暮色将至，刘备决定动身赶回新野，一来避免云长他们忧心自己安危，二来也想尽快安排拜见卧龙先生一事，遂辞别水镜先生，一路飞驰而去。

水镜先生看着刘备得了宝贝一般，飞奔离去的身影，不禁有些好笑，开口道：“好了，你出来吧，那人已走了。”

随水镜先生话音一落，屋后转出一女子，轻纱掩面，发髻高盘，眉眼露出俏皮的笑意。那女子行至水镜先生面前行一谢礼：“多谢司马徽叔叔了。”

“月英小侄女，你又何必托我之口刻意将孔明推至风口浪尖呢？”水镜先生轻叹口气，摇了摇头。

“既然刘皇叔今日偶然至此，说明天意如此。司马叔叔也是知道孔明的，他为人清傲，像自卖自夸这样的事，他不屑于做，有些事他也不愿强求。可若只是等，常常只能是空等，荆州即将有变，这是他最后的机会了。”黄月英说得坚定。

“可万一他不愿出仕呢？毕竟如今的局面，即使可以趁荆州有变从中把握机缘，也难以逆势而为，孔明注定得其主，不得其时啊。”司马徽仰头望着远方的绛色的流霞，颇为无奈地说到。

“呵，”月英轻笑一下，“我知道，他虽也喜欢闲云野鹤的日子，但若真做山中隐士，避世一生，他定会后悔的。孔明的心到底是热的，无法对世事视而不见。”

“呵呵，你倒是比他更了解自己的心事，决断得更干脆。”司马徽饶有趣味地看着黄月英，她父亲黄承彦与他交好多年，月英作为黄家的独女也算自己半个侄女，这丫头，自小聪慧过人，更兼杀伐果断，丝毫没有女儿家的优柔寡断，常令人唏嘘。

“许多事皆是局外人清楚，不是吗？孔明需要的是有人推他一把。”黄月英亦凝望着远方，眼神渺远，似乎想要看透苍穹下的一切，可惜却并无所获。

“你如此为他，望他此生勿要负你。”司马徽忽地有些惆怅地开口。

月英听闻此言，有些惊疑不定，偏头看看司马徽，他看起来不过随口一叹，月英心下稍安，嘴角轻扬：“不会的。”她自信明白孔明的心思，那人看重的向来是人的才德，而自己在女子中只怕才智无人能及，孔明又如何会抛却她，辜负她呢？

暮色渐沉，卧龙岗也被一片昏暗与宁谧笼住。一人羽扇纶巾，立于山头，久久地凝视着新野的方向，那人眉心微蹙，自己曾经许下的变局即将到来，进与退，将必须做出抉择。

再会……或许，近在咫尺。

(tbc)


	7. 三顾

刘备回新野第二日便开始盘算前往南阳卧龙岗拜会诸葛亮一事，看得出来他为了此事异常兴奋。徐庶觉着奇怪，为何刘备去了一趟襄阳倒知晓了诸葛亮的名号，询问之下，刘备将襄阳之事和盘托出。徐庶想起诸葛亮曾叮嘱他勿要在刘备面前提及他，可如今已有他人举荐，那自己也不必再刻意回避。是以徐庶不遗余力地向刘备仔仔细细地夸赞诸葛亮了一番，说他有经天纬地之才，上知天文，下通地理，博古览今，精通内政外交，奇门遁甲，甚至机巧发明亦不在话下，说得刘备眼花缭乱，仿佛面对琳琅满目的玉盘珍馐，目不暇接，可如此多的才能竟集于一人之身。

“世上当真有如此奇才？”刘备兴奋得有些两眼放光，他听水镜先生之言后，本就对卧龙期待万分，如今元直更如此举荐，想必是当世绝才。

“在下绝无夸词，孔明之才胜在下数倍。”徐庶说得诚恳，心下却暗自发笑：诸葛孔明，看你此番还怎么自恃清高。

徐庶大肆称赞诸葛亮时，关、张、赵三人亦在堂下。

关羽满面不屑，张飞一脸不满，他们对徐庶的称赞不以为然，虽说二人对徐庶并无轻视之意，但如此赞词未免太夸下海口了些，世上多少美誉在外的所谓名士，能人，不过庸俗之人，未有惊世之处，这个诸葛亮未有作为，名声先叫得如此之大，令人生厌。

赵云倒不在意徐庶如何赞誉这个诸葛亮，他反而十分希望徐先生所言非虚，因为他很久没见到主公如此振奋了，哪怕是个谎言，破灭得慢些也好。赵云托起下巴，不禁又想到那个徐州城外有些瘦弱的身影，他应该也是才士吧，只可惜同他仅有一面之缘。孔明……诶，为何他的姓名与这诸葛先生的表字相同？赵云眨着眼，有些疑惑，莫非……不过那人是徐州人，应只是巧合吧。赵云觉着有些好笑：难道名士的名字也是相通的？

“徐先生是卧龙先生故交？”刘备听徐庶娓娓道来少时大家一起读书时，诸葛亮如何只观大略，又常自比管仲乐毅，志存高远，忍不住打断到。

“是啊，不过……”徐庶正说得起兴忽地被打断一时怔住。

“那先生可否邀他来新野一叙？刘备自恭候不怠。”刘备的语气愈发兴奋。

“邀他前来只怕不行，此人可就见，不可屈致，主公宜枉驾顾之。”徐庶犹豫片刻说到，他知道诸葛亮若不见刘备的诚心，绝不出山。

“哼，一个山野村夫也配得大哥亲往？”张飞一声冷哼，听徐庶巧言辞令弄得刘备着迷一般，心下不满愈甚。

“大哥乃汉室帝胄，又怎能屈身求人，妨我大汉尊威？”少言寡语的关羽此刻亦有些按捺不住，厉声喝道。

徐庶微微愣住：这关张二位将军虽是勇猛过人，忠心不二，却性情刚烈，不好相处。关羽心高气傲，善养士卒，却骄于士大夫；张飞脾性暴躁，虽爱敬君子却也不轻易服人，何况两人皆有几分武人习性，轻蔑文士自是常态。自己方才只想着推孔明出仕，却未顾及这二人的颜面，再想想孔明那幅喜怒不惊的冷脸，不禁扶额，这三人的气场将有多不和啊！

刘备看徐庶神色泛窘，只道是两位弟弟出语莽撞，冲撞了徐庶，赶忙开口道：“二位贤弟不得无礼，礼贤下士乃人主之伦。既是奇才，本该亲往，哪怕需三顾五拜又有何妨？二弟三弟勿要多言。”

三顾？徐庶听刘备立誓，心下发紧，若真三番五次方请得孔明出山，关、张二人还不知不悦至何模样，可孔明的脾性……唉，徐庶不禁感到头皮发麻。

“徐先生，近日拜访你看可妥？”刘备轻拍徐庶的肩膀问道。

“妥当，不过孔明的性情有时难以捉摸，主公若空跑一趟，还望海涵。”徐庶还是决定先给刘备和关、张二人打打预防针。

“不妨事，水镜先生亦言须意诚方能见得。”刘备满面笑意，倒不在意是否会空走一遭。

“二弟、三弟、子龙，你等可愿随我一同前去？”刘备环视三人。

“大哥若去，自然相随。”关羽抚着美髯，毫不犹豫地说道。

“大哥二哥都去，小弟自然要去，正好看看这个卧龙究竟如何，也得防着他欺负大哥！”张飞挥着拳头，一副上阵杀敌的模样。

“三弟！走访高士并非杀敌，你勿冲撞人家便是。”刘备摁住张飞的拳头，看向赵云，“子龙呢？”

“我……就不去了，新野往返南阳也需些时日，樊城新野一并大小事务皆需人照管，云还是留下协助徐先生吧。”赵云心中虽隐隐想去，不过思忖之后还是决定留下。

“还是子龙想得周到，正好我想令你驻守樊城，练兵备战，此事便如此定了。”刘备一挥手，众人皆抱拳领命。

踏着冬雪，刘关张三人走上前往卧龙岗的山路。奈何不幸被徐庶言中，到得草庐却被小童告知先生出门赏雪去了，半月方归。关张二人气不打一处来，直言诸葛亮轻慢，刘备安抚二人，说是他们未事先告知，怨不得卧龙先生，遂留下书信，约定半月后再来。谁知半月之后，小童又说先生去别处赏梅了，需一月才回。张飞实在生气，大声吆喝着什么若诸葛亮不出来，就放火烧了草庐，刘备阻拦半天才将其劝下。刘备虽是耐着性子，却也难掩心中的失望，莫非卧龙先生不愿追随自己，有意回避不成吗？无奈之下，刘备只好嘱咐小童，若先生回来，就送信至新野，他们三人定再来拜访。小童看着三人，不觉“咯咯”得笑出声，直言三人可真是死缠烂打，好不知退。刘备拍了拍小童的脑袋，笑着摇了摇头，心下只道谁让你家先生喜欢心诚的人呢？

来来去去辗转多时，不知觉中荆州已是一番春寒料峭，山野泛起了新绿，荆州城褪去了神邸般的清冷，渐渐活泼起来，有了人间的气息。

刘备盼着诸葛亮的消息，眼看着一月已过，却并无人送信前来，思前想后耐不住性子，刘备决定再走一趟南阳。关羽张飞自是不悦，两次徒往令二人更是对诸葛亮心生厌恶，可又终究拗不过刘备，只得一同前往。

春日的草庐没了覆雪时的疏离，绿意四起使庭院显出了几分亲切可人。刘备站在半掩的院门外搓了搓手，说不上是隐隐的紧张还是兴奋，总之他有种朦胧的预感，此番前来定能见到诸葛先生。

深吸口气，定定心神，整理一下衣衽，刘备伸手轻扣柴门。一阵脚步声后，一颗熟悉的小脑袋探出门来。

“是你们呀，我还没送信呢，怎就来了？”小童眨着圆溜的小眼睛，颇为调皮地看着面前的三人，他才不会说是自己忘了送信呢。

“呵呵，不妨事，”刘备笑得开心，不自觉地向堂内的方向望了望，“不知今日孔明先生可在家中？”

“今日你们来得巧，先生几日前方巡游回来，不过……”小童扭头朝屋内瞄了一眼，“先生此刻仍在午睡。”

“哼，这个诸葛村夫害我们空跑了两趟，此刻还不出门恭候，竟然还敢午睡，真当自己是‘卧’龙啦？”张飞说着一副冲进堂内要将诸葛亮提溜出来的架势。

“三弟！”刘备赶忙拦他，喝到：“不得无礼！”

关羽亦伸手暗暗拉住张飞的胳膊，冲他摇了摇头：“三弟勿要莽撞，且看看他究竟有何本事。”

小童被张飞唬住了一般，小心翼翼地开口道：“那我去叫先生起来？”这黑脸看来是不好惹的。

“不用不用，我等在此等候，不妨碍先生午睡。”刘备连忙拉住小童，面上竟有几分歉意。

“哦，那进来等吧。”小童看着刘备，心想这人可真是好耐性，也不好失礼，便邀三人进小院内坐着等候。

午后的小院温暖而惬意，几树梅花在浅浅的光晕中伸展腰肢，袅娜却不妩媚，自成一番清傲气质，刘备嗅着梅花散出的暗香，沁人心脾而不甜腻，不禁赞叹道：“皆言怎样的人欢喜怎样的草木，如此傲梅，想必卧龙先生定是个清明的高士。”

“切，若真有本事，何故总避而不见？”刘备愿意坐着慢慢等，他张益德却忍不了，方坐下半刻便起了身，在刘备身后来回转悠，仿佛一条热坏了的牛头犬。

另一边的关羽微阖着眼，并不言语，在刘备身后坐得挺直，心下虽也满是不悦，但他却不似张飞般急躁，也不屑于为了个素未谋面的书生急躁。

头顶的日渐渐西移，草堂内一片安静，那午睡的人似乎没有丝毫起床的迹象，张飞又大喝一声：“哎，小孩儿，你家先生难不成是夜猫子，白日睡晚上起的？”

“益德！”刘备拉住张飞，“勿惊扰先生。”

“大哥，我这是为他好，他要再不起，晚上肯定睡不着。”张飞故意挤出一番嘲弄的腔调，成心说给谁听似的。

可喊叫半晌却不见小童出来，三人有些奇怪，莫非被诓了不成？

“先生，您还是快些去见客吧，”小童对着一扇半掩的房门说到，“那大黑脸可不好惹，没准一时气急，真放火烧了草庐。”

“呵，你还真怕了他？”屋内传来一阵清亮的笑声，“也罢，容我更衣，请刘皇叔去书房稍侯片刻，记住，只请那位大耳朵。”

“是。”小童心中一阵庆幸，终于不用躲在屋后不敢出去了。

屋内的人提笔在面前的绘图上落了最后一笔，嘴角微扬，揉了揉发酸的腰背，便起身束发更衣，一头乌丝暂时在镜前散下，衬出清秀的眉眼。

刘备被小童引到书房坐下，环视四周，四壁之下皆有木格摆放书卷，打理齐整，每一卷还细细地编了牌号。屋内正中有二软席，似是为会客所留。房内两侧各有一书案，一张之上叠放了不少木制的机巧之物，个个不同，令人惊奇；另一张上则是一把古琴，还有几幅手书，笔锋沉稳，架构有力，乃上乘之作。

刘备正暗暗思索这简单却处处透着不凡的陈设有着怎样的主人时，听到小童开口唤他：“刘皇叔，我家先生到了。”

刘备连忙起身面向门口，一个高挑的身影映入眼帘，刹那间，刘备有些呆住了，此人，便是卧龙？

“刘皇叔，久等了，幸会！”那人轻笑着开口，向前行礼。

卧龙，果为天人。

(tbc)


	8. 卧龙

刘备出神地看着眼前的人：他身形修长，一身素衣，水色外氅，雅致清淡中分外脱俗，乌丝高束，用黛色长巾固定，面如冠玉，唇似落英，细眉藏锋，双眸含星，摄人魂魄。他面上挂着淡淡的笑意，一手执着一把羽扇，另一手抱着一卷布帛，正微微屈身，向自己行礼，果然是惊世骇俗的高士模样，可想不到竟如此年轻。

“刘皇叔，在下失礼，令您久等，请坐。”诸葛亮行完礼，侧身指引，示意刘备入座。

“噢，好，先生不必多礼。”刘备方回过神，与那人在书房正中的两块软席上相对而坐。

诸葛亮将手中的布卷放在软席一旁，轻摇着羽扇，徐徐开口道：“亮还不知刘皇叔几番前来所为何事？”

“为天下事。”刘备说得坚定。

“天下何事？”诸葛亮似笑非笑地看着刘备。

刘备遂将长久以来心中迷惑难解之事和盘托出，言罢有些颤抖地说到：“我欲伸大义于天下，奈何智术浅短，遂用猖獗，至于今日，然志犹未矣，君谓计将安出？”

诸葛亮看着刘备既诚恳又痛心的模样，微微动容，只是面上仍不动声色：“亮未知天时，不过对如今天下时局略有浅见一二，只是还望刘皇叔答应亮一事。”

“何事？”此刻的刘备，别说一事，纵有千百件事，怕都会一口答应。

“若在下愚见可稍解皇叔疑惑，皇叔可否即刻下山？”诸葛亮以扇掩面，只露出眉眼，看不清喜怒。

“这……”刘备有些犹豫，此般要求分明是不想出山相助，可……刘备看着诸葛亮略带狡黠的双眼，似乎并无两全之计，只得点了点头，“好，先生若解在下疑惑，在下即刻下山。”

诸葛亮略显满意地点了点头，开口道：“自董卓以来，豪杰并起，跨州连郡者不可胜数。曹操比于袁绍，则名微而众寡。然操遂能克绍，以弱为强者，非惟天时，抑亦人谋也。今操已拥百万之众，挟天子而令诸侯，此诚不可与争锋。孙权据有江东，已历三世，国险而民附，贤能为之用，此可以为援而不可图也。”

“倘曹操孙权皆不可图，天下岂还有备建功立业之所？”刘备听诸葛亮之言，愈发绝望。

诸葛亮摇了摇羽扇，不紧不慢地开口：“荆州北据汉、沔，利尽南海，东连吴会，西通巴蜀，此用武之国，而其主不能守，皇叔可有意乎？”

“荆州之主刘景升乃我宗亲，我不忍夺其基业。”刘备想起刘表暗付樊城一事，说得真切。

诸葛亮摇了摇头，不以为然：“刘景升对皇叔早有猜忌，处处提防，又多有利用，皇叔何必如此？”

刘备不愿与诸葛亮分辩刘表如何对待自己，遂继续问到：“先生可还有他法？”

诸葛亮起身将方才放至席边的卷帛展开，挂好，一幅山川地图尽现眼前，刘备不禁惊奇：“这是？”

诸葛亮颔首而笑：“此乃西川五十四郡地图，亮连日所绘，甚是粗糙，还望皇叔见谅。”诸葛亮一面用羽扇略过图上要塞，一面开口道：“益州险塞，沃野千里，天府之土，高祖因之以成帝业。刘璋暗弱，张鲁在北，民殷国富而不知存恤，智能之士思得明君，皇叔既帝室之胄，信义著于四海，总揽英雄，思贤如渴，可图进取此处。不过……绝不可只图西川，将军唯有横跨荆、益，保其岩阻，西和诸戎，南抚夷越，外结孙权，内修政理，与曹操、孙权成三足鼎立之势，待天下有变，出秦川，向宛洛，如此王业可成，汉室可兴。”

诸葛亮说得慷慨激昂，令刘备不禁热血沸腾，暂且抛却荆益皆同宗基业不谈，诸葛亮之计的确堪称旷世良谋，能于天下半壁皆定的局势中谋划出此等大计，此人若非才冠绝伦，如何做到？

刘备向前深深一拜，他不知如何表达自己此刻既激动又感激的心情，千言万语终无力，只化作一句：“先生之言醍醐灌顶，刘备感激不尽！”

诸葛亮见状心念微动，忙向地扶起刘备：“皇叔不必如此，皇叔三顾之恩，亮无以为报，区区浅见，若能帮到皇叔，亮求之不得。”

刘备抬起头，第一次和诸葛亮离得如此之近，那对幽深炯亮，满盛智计的眼瞳咫尺之下更显光彩，令刘备愈发难以割舍，他趁诸葛亮扶起自己的档口，突然顺势抓住诸葛亮的手臂，满目乞求地开口：“我仍斗胆，想请先生出山相助！”

诸葛亮被刘备猛然抓住，下意识地即刻挣脱，站起身后退几步，用羽扇遮住面上微窘的神色，波澜不惊地开口：“皇叔方才答应亮，若解所惑，立刻下山，如今还望兑现。”说着转身取下西川地图，仔细卷好，双手捧至刘备面前：“此图赠与皇叔，略谢将军三顾之恩。”

刘备看着面前的图，心有不甘，眼前之人，未出茅庐，已知三分，不愧卧龙之称，惊才当世，天下无双，甚至有扭转乾坤之能，若得此人相助，大业必成。若就此错过，只怕真要蹉跎一生，难建寸功。

思及这些，刘备再顾不得其它，双膝跪地，向前稽首，语中满是坚定与苦求：“刘备恳请先生出山相助！”

诸葛亮看他行如此重礼，眉头紧蹙，心生感叹，多有不忍，可依旧不愿就此痛下决心，沦入俗世，遂背过身去，沉默不言。

刘备抬眼瞥见诸葛亮不愿回应，思忖片刻，继续劝到：“先生有此奇谋，想必定是心系天下，若先生不出山，此等大计必沦为空谈，岂不辜负先生一番才学，一腔抱负？”

诸葛亮微微偏头，刘备此言倒切中自己心中久久纠葛的矛盾。

“先生不出山，大义无救，汉室亦无救！”刘备说着有了哭腔，声音颤抖，想想至今相随的弟兄们，他不论如何也要请得这位卧龙先生相佐，否则定要辜负兄弟们满腔豪情，一身赤血。

诸葛亮眉心微颤，将地图放在刘备身旁，行至窗边远眺，真想如那远去的流云般了无牵挂，无悲无喜，逍遥一世，不为任何地上的俗物所动，然而……人又如何能这般活着？

“逆天而为……”诸葛亮对天自语，轻阖双眼，眼睫微动，似是挣扎了一番，“也罢……”随即转身，决然地跪倒在刘备面前。

“蒙君不弃，诸葛亮愿效犬马之劳！”

“先生？”刘备听闻此言，满心惊喜，甚至怀疑自己有了幻觉，抬头一看诸葛亮正于自己面前伏地而跪，自己没有听错，他愿意相随了！

“先生快快请起，”刘备赶忙扶起诸葛亮，执着他的手，十分动容地道：“是刘备该谢过先生！”

“在下已奉皇叔为主，从此之后，亮当尽臣下之责，请主公勿再言谢！”诸葛亮微笑着回握住刘备的手。

“哈哈……好！”刘备发出喜悦的笑声，遂携着他的手，与诸葛亮并行至堂外。

此时日已西斜，小院中满地斜红。

关羽张飞见刘备出来，赶忙站起身，齐声道：“大哥！”

刘备笑意盈盈地将诸葛亮领至二人面前：“二弟三弟，快见过卧龙先生。”接着转头，“先生，这二位是我义弟，关云长，张益德。”

诸葛亮拿着羽扇，不卑不亢地行礼道：“素闻二位将军威名，幸会。”

二人见诸葛亮青年老成，气度不凡，一时也忘却了先前的不快，双双回礼道；“见过先生！”

“哈哈……”刘备笑得有些意气风发，一手拍拍关张，一手拍拍诸葛亮，“两位贤弟本是猛将，如今更添卧龙先生相助，想必日后汉室必兴，大业必成！”

“大哥说得是！”关张二人虽不认为诸葛亮真有天大的本事，不过看刘备如此高兴，二人自然欣喜，此刻也不好再有微词，便随刘备一同发出爽朗的笑声。诸葛亮虽不愿放肆地大笑，却也轻快地摇着羽扇，扬了扬嘴角。

几人的笑意愈浓，仿佛可以乘着晚风抚过卧龙岗，度至远方。

夜色渐浓，诸葛亮轻摇着羽扇，立于月色前，久久难眠，不仅为了福祸难料的前路，也为了一段隐秘懵懂的心事，那人，还记得他吗？

(tbc)


	9. 樊城（上）

诸葛亮随刘备至新野半月余，除了为刘备解答各种关于天下事的困惑，一应大小军政事务亦皆有参与，以他之才，只需数日便可将刘备手下各样事务如何打理，有何长短，摸索得一清二楚。更兼有徐庶从中介绍，诸葛亮对一众文武官吏也很快熟悉起来。只是未见到那个暗暗期盼已久的身影，诸葛亮不觉有些失落，听说他正于樊城驻军，养练兵士，并未得空回新野一趟。诸葛亮一面有些失望，一面又生出几分好奇：樊城如此重要之地，刘备却未派两位义弟前去，赵云眼下的军职不过校尉，低关张一等，可刘备反而令他驻守樊城，更将训练新兵之责尽数托付于他，看来此人深得刘备信任，也定有些过人之处。

这日诸葛亮刚将下月养兵所需钱粮税赋清算明白，刘备便疾步走进屋来，满面笑意，心情大好的模样。

“孔明啊，近日事务不多，同我去一趟樊城可好？”刘备笑眼盈盈地问到。

诸葛亮眨了眨眼，心下笑道有我在这，您的事务自然多不了，不过……诸葛亮不觉心跳加快，他确实很想见见那人，数年未见，不知他现下是何模样？

“亮谨遵主公之命。”诸葛亮一拱手，台面上的话遮掩心事最好不过。

“哈哈，好，正好引见子龙给你，他与我那两位弟弟不同，性情温和，没准与先生很合得来呢。”刘备越说越开心，提起子龙，他就有些笑得合不拢嘴。

诸葛亮听刘备说自己会同那人合得来，不觉心情大好，面上有些泛红，笑着道：“那主公，我们即刻启程吧。”

“嗯，哦，二弟三弟也想去看看子龙，你看可好？”刘备突然有些窘迫，难得见诸葛亮这般开心，可却要带自己那两个弟弟前去，虽说三人并无过节，可刘备心里清楚，云长益德一直对孔明颇有微词。自己对孔明甚是礼遇，早晚请教，甚至形影不离，这一切在云长益德眼里，孔明是不配得的，他们未见识过孔明的才识，心下不服也是常事。而孔明总一副云淡风轻的模样，丝毫不在乎两人似的，可如此清淡的态度反而更令两人生气，那二人最不能容忍的便是别人轻视自己，更何况现在是无视。刘备常常暗自挠头，该如何让二位义弟对孔明心悦诚服呢？

“二位将军想去，去便是了。”又是一副无悲无喜的表情，刘备有时真搞不懂，孔明当真不在意自己那两个弟弟有意无意的轻蔑？

四人一路驾马，行至樊城城门外时，远远地可以望见一人身着银甲，内衬白袍，赤色的盔缨随风荡起，显得英武非凡。那人带了数十兵士列队等候在城门之外，小卒虽是新兵，却也一副严整模样。  
“主公，云长兄，益德兄！”那人望见渐行渐近的几人，颇为开心地挥手喊到。

“子龙！”刘关张三人齐声喊到，两月未见，还真有些想念。赵云与三人虽未结金兰，但四人相识甚早，早在公孙瓒帐下，四人便已并肩杀敌，出生入死，那时赵云年纪尚小，不过是个十几岁的大孩子，性情纯真，讨人喜欢，常常受到刘关张的照顾，三人也渐渐默许了这个小弟。更兼四人性情相合，志向相投，朝夕相处中，很快便情谊深厚。后来赵云也随了刘备，四人更是情同手足，同甘共苦，转眼十数年，少年长成青年，情义却愈发深厚。

四人翻身下马，张飞冲在最前面，狠劲拍了拍赵云的肩膀：“一个人占这么大地儿练兵，肯定特爽是吧？俺老张都眼红了！”

“那不如益德兄一起啊，赵云正愁没人切磋武艺。”赵云打了打张飞的肚子以示回应，笑得像个孩子。

话语间刘备和关羽也行至两人面前，与赵云说笑一番，关羽平时满面傲视，少言寡语，此刻却也带着几分笑意。

诸葛亮站得稍远，看着四人有说有笑，又是拍肩膀，又是揽脖子，心中五味杂陈，一面有些厌烦这样热闹的寒暄，一面又有些羡慕众人深厚的情谊，他们风风雨雨十数载，这是自己永远走不进去的死穴。看着那人满面笑意，七年了，他一点没变，还是那般透亮，令人欢喜，诸葛亮不禁回想起那日在徐州琅琊，他帮自己仔细清扫家中，也不时冲自己笑得可爱，这人，莫非对谁都这么好吗？先前隐隐的期待在远远望见他的那一瞬变成无比甜蜜的满足，可不过片刻间，便化为了一阵酸涩，诸葛亮甚至觉得自己是多余的，在心里暗暗嘲讽自己先前欣喜得可笑，他又跟谁合不来呢。

刘备和赵云说笑几句，突然想起什么似的，赶忙扯了扯赵云的衣袖：“对了，子龙啊，先前跟你说过的，鼎鼎大名的卧龙先生，”刘备边说边四下寻找诸葛亮，看他站得有些远，便走过去将孔明拉到赵云面前，“快来见过先生。”

诸葛亮站在赵云面前却不敢抬头，方才刘备的夸赞反而让他觉得有些尴尬，平日里一向的泰然自若此时却毫无踪迹，他略微局促地拱手行了一礼：“在下诸葛亮，赵校尉，幸会。”

赵云看着眼前的人，一副愣住的模样。

卧龙……竟然是他？

“子龙，子龙！”刘备看赵云愣住，小声唤他，轻拽他的衣袖，想让他回过神来。心下只道奇怪，这子龙同孔明素未谋面，为何一见面却如此失神？不过转念一想，大概同自己先前一样，被这个卧龙先生惊艳到了。只是刘备觉得今日的孔明不知为何有些慌乱，倒不如那日隆中初见时的神采。

“噢，赵云见过先生！”赵云在刘备的提醒下回过神，忙回了一礼，直起身来，看着面前的人，同当年的感觉一样，仔细看他时会不自觉着迷，精致的眉目让人移不开眼……

“好了，都别傻站着了，进城吧！”刘备挨个拍拍身旁的几人，暗中摇了摇头，子龙和孔明今日为何都怪怪的？

赵云带着刘关张和诸葛亮四人一一巡视樊城各处驻军，所到之处，无不军容整肃，士气高昂，数千新兵从军不过两月，却已熟练各种基本阵法，剑术、枪法、弩射，不同兵种也各自熟习，丝毫不输追随刘备多年的北方旧部。刘备捋着颔下的髭须，笑得满意，连夸赵云不仅武艺了得，而且善演兵士，颇有大将之才。赵云只微带笑意，谦和地回应说非他之能，新兵的特点即在于易于激发士气，一鼓作气短期内可增进不少，不过仍乏实战经验和持久力，还需慢慢磨练。

诸葛亮摇着羽扇，听着二人的对话，赵云虽是谦谦礼让，却句句在理，并非虚伪地刻意自谦，又兼他在如此短的时间内练兵却卓有成效，心下的好感顿时又增加不少。

巡视一趟后赵云带几人来到事先备好的帐中休息，帐内生了暖炉，煮着水，初春的寒意被挡在帐外。赵云笑着给几人倒了水，便在一旁坐下，乖乖地不再言语。

诸葛亮捂着手中的水杯，连水温都刚刚好，不烫手却很暖，如同那人的笑靥一样。诸葛亮忍不住偷偷瞥他，想不到他一副勃然威风的将军模样，却如此体贴细腻。

刘备看大家都不说话，觉得有些闷，遂拍拍诸葛亮的手，没心没肺地说到：“先生你看子龙是不是特别‘贤惠’，煮水都煮得这么恰到好处，我跟你说，他可会疼人了，有一次……”

“主公……”赵云面色泛红，稍带不快地开口打断刘备，明显有些局促，不自觉地瞥了一眼诸葛亮，他该不会真把自己当贤妻良母吧？这个主公，又开始胡言乱语了，每次一高兴就忘乎所以。

诸葛亮听刘备半玩笑半认真地说赵云“贤惠”，想起赵云那日擦洗家中十分认真的神态，忍不住隔着羽扇偷偷发笑。

刘备被赵云打断，一时也无话，五人坐了一会儿，诸葛亮起身想要方便一下，赵云怕诸葛亮不熟路，便起身相陪。

回去的路上两人一路无话，赵云一直用余光悄悄打量诸葛亮，那日徐州城中的一幕幕至今如新，赵云本以为那日一直莫名其妙的失神只是一时错觉，可如今再见方知自己是真对他着迷，他比当日又成熟了些，本就精致的五官此时更显出男子正值盛年所特有的风采与神韵，举手投足间一番从容气度更有高士之风，光彩照人。

诸葛亮敏锐的直觉告诉自己赵云一直在盯着他看，不觉有些不自在，偏头凝目，波澜不惊地开口：“赵校尉为何一直看着亮？”

“啊？在下……”赵云没想到诸葛亮会察觉自己的小动作，顿时慌乱起来，低着头，颊上泛起淡淡的绯色，连手都不知该放到哪里。

他，应该不记得自己了吧，毕竟只是匆匆一面。如今却该如何解释自己失礼的行为？会被他厌恶的吧……

诸葛亮凝视着他微红的脸，这人同初见时一样，习惯性的窘迫羞涩得可爱。诸葛亮忍不住又走得近了一些，与赵云相对不过咫尺。

赵云感到一阵热息穿过初春寒凉的空气，拂至面庞，他抬眼发觉诸葛亮竟离自己如此近，面上不禁更红了，却挪不开眼，被磁铁吸住一般与眼前的人对视。赵云好像能听见自己的心跳和呼吸声，而他……为何也似微醺，绯红着面，呼吸急促，喘息一般，盛水的瞳温柔到可以将人淹没，溺得人透不过气来。

时间，好像停滞了。

“先生……”赵云讨饶般地开口，他觉着身上莫名地发热，理智也陷在他的一眸深水里，浮浮沉沉，他不明白为何会这样，不过挣扎的理智告诉他必须立刻结束这幽诡的一切。

“哦，失礼……”诸葛亮猛地回过神，下意识地用羽扇遮住殷红的面颊，慌忙地转身向方才的营帐走去。自己这是怎么了？明明是看他窘迫的模样好笑，忍不住想要逗逗他，却没想到靠近他的那一刻，魂魄似被他深邃清澈的眸子吸走了般，抑制不住地与他对视，身体被定在原地，动弹不得，心神俱空。

诸葛亮目光撤走的一刻，赵云仿佛从梦境回到了现实，他晃晃脑袋，试图让自己清醒一些，看着诸葛亮远去的背影，心中不知从何处升起一丝失望……方才的感觉甚是美妙，让人深陷其中，难以自拔，充满了甜蜜，可又令人恐惧。

同为男子，对他生出这样的感觉，恐怕……天地难容。

赵云兀自叹了口气，转身追上前去，默默地跟在他的身后，再无言语。

(tbc)


	10. 樊城（下）

两人一前一后回到营帐，不过数步的调整，诸葛亮已恢复常态，面无波澜，丝毫看不出方才的慌乱，他若无其事地坐回自己的位子。赵云神色中有着难以遮掩的黯然神伤，他垂着眸，默默坐下。刘备见两人这副模样，心下的不解愈多：难道孔明方便一下还能惹得子龙不开心吗？他仔细地来回打量诸葛亮和赵云，企图看出什么端倪，可孔明并无异色。刘备在心中叹了口气：这卧龙先生的才学虽是天下无双，颇令人满意，可他若有若无的一些心思却总让人捉摸不透，把握不住，有臣如此，虽是万幸却也常令人无奈。

诸葛亮摇了摇羽扇，看几人皆无话可说，遂开口道：“主公，关于樊城驻军，亮有一议。”

“哦？先生但说无妨。”刘备飘远的思绪被诸葛亮拉扯回来。

“樊城重地，亮建议主公亲自带兵驻守。”诸葛亮平静地说道。

“什么？”关张二人满目狐疑，眉头紧蹙。

“先生可是嫌赵云练兵不当？”赵云说得有些难过，方才巡视驻军时他总不自觉地注意诸葛亮的反应，可诸葛亮却一言不发，面无阴晴，想必卧龙先生也是精通练兵之道的人，如此反应只怕是多有不满。赵云想起自己对他一番难言的情愫，愈发羞愧难耐，将头埋得更低。

果然，是会被他厌恶的吧？

诸葛亮看他这幅模样，隐隐有些心疼，赶忙摇了摇头，语气也柔了几分：“并非如此，赵校尉练兵良效，亮佩服之至。只是如今荆州局势动荡之下，樊城临近襄阳，于内于外皆是咽喉之地，主公当亲自率军屯扎于此。”

“诸葛先生的意思是让大哥离开新野，转屯樊城？”关羽瞥了一眼诸葛亮，语中皆是质问之意。

“这如何能行？大哥驻扎新野多年，新野乃大哥根基所在，如何离开？”张飞雷鸣般的嗓门响着几许愤怒。

“此计并非弃新野于不顾，主公可留关将军和元直兄照管新野，于新野当地招募的兵士也不必移动，赵校尉本就在樊城，主公只带张将军和北方旧部迁往樊城即可。主公虽在新野多年，可新野毕竟小城，孤立难援，樊城背靠襄阳，可进可退。谁说屯驻时日久了便可成为根基呢？”诸葛亮轻摇羽扇，目不斜视，丝毫不在意关张的质问，言罢还有几分嘲讽地轻笑一声。

“那卧龙先生打算身处何处？”关羽颇为不快地问到。

“亮自然相随主公左右。”诸葛亮轻摇羽扇，说得毋庸置疑。

“哼！”张飞突地站起身，“你有意将二哥与大哥分开，自己又呆在大哥身边，我看你是别有用心吧！”

诸葛亮并不理会张飞无中生有的指控，只泰然自若地摇着鹅毛扇，等待刘备的决断。刘备正思索诸葛亮所议之计，一时不言，气氛渐渐紧张起来，仿佛可以听见张飞捏紧拳头，骨节收缩的声音。

“嗨，益德兄误会了，”赵云佯作无事地笑了一声，打破将要凝固的空气，“诸葛先生如此安排应该是为练兵着想。樊城地势较为平坦，适宜训练骑兵和步卒，主公和益德兄皆长于此，北方旧部也宜于此训练；而新野北临淯水，正好训练水军，眼下众人之中只有云长兄会演习水军，如此安排于练兵甚是妥当。”说罢又冲关张笑了笑，企图打破他们的疑虑。

“嗯，先生之计不错，应当如此，二弟三弟勿要胡思乱想。”刘备觉得诸葛亮说得在理，他们虽屯驻新野多年，但他自己清楚新野不过弹丸之地，无险可守而且物产人力皆不富足，绝非成就大业的根基所在，想起徐庶也数次告诫自己樊城之重，又听赵云分析两处各自练兵所长，思忖片刻，决定依诸葛亮之计行事。

“可是，大哥……”张飞还想说什么。

“勿要多言！先生自到新野事事为我考虑，我也时刻离不开先生，相随左右是应该的，”刘备起身走过去握住诸葛亮的手，给他一个坚定的眼神，又转头看着关张“我得先生，如鱼得水，你等不许如此非议先生，先生用心良苦，我最清楚，二弟三弟休要胡言！”

“是……”关羽张飞对视一眼，颇为不甘地应允，不过刘备如此说，他们也不好再多言。

诸葛亮任凭刘备握着自己的手，心下动容，面上虽无波澜，心里却感激刘备的信任和回护，他从来不刻意表忠心，取悦主上，主公却愿意如此相信他，也当真难为他了。

赵云看着刘备拉着诸葛亮的手，心情有些复杂，他自然开心主公能有如此贤才相佐，更兼二人君臣同心，相知相惜甚是难得，赵云于公于私皆是欣喜万分，可心中就是有一抹挥之不去的苦涩与羞愧，缠得人心神不宁，叫苦不迭。赵云愈发厌恶这样的自己，他无法容忍自己对如此俊逸无双，才冠绝伦，近乎完美的孔明生出异样的感觉……他不配。赵云别过头去，不再看两人，望着营帐的一角独自发呆。

“好了，此事便到此为止，”刘备松开诸葛亮的手，轻拍他的肩，又走过去拍拍关张的背，“哺时已近，该吃饭了。子龙，子龙？”刘备叫了赵云两声，却看他好似在发呆。

“主公？”赵云回过神，转头看向刘备。

“呵，你今日怎么了？总是发呆。”刘备半打趣半责备地说到，“我们在哪吃饭？”

“哦，云在城东一家酒肆安排了餐食，大家随我来即可。”赵云神色中的忧伤并无削减，他站起身，垂着眸，不看任何人，侧身让路，礼让地让四人先行。刘关张陆续经过赵云的身旁，诸葛亮走过他身边时，特地看了他一眼，他知道赵云方才所言练兵之事是为自己解围，此刻他感激地看着赵云，可赵云不知为何满面神伤，低垂着眼，丝毫不理会他的目光。诸葛亮不禁又担忧又心疼，张口想说什么却又觉不合适，只得匆匆从他身边走过。

五人用过饭，说笑许久便各自休息了。刘备等人在樊城小住一夜便启程回新野，安排迁屯樊城一事。徐庶对诸葛亮此计也颇为赞成，与关羽留守新野，训练水军。两座城池一时格外忙碌，似乎呼应着荆州不安分的一切。

倏忽几月，转瞬而过。

这日诸葛亮于家中书房对着阵图思索如何创制一套步兵可用的新阵法，以充分避免兵力有限的短处。正沉吟处，黄月英疾步走进房内。

“出何事了？”诸葛亮抬起头，月英少有这般急促的脚步，定是有要紧事。

“孔明，我前几日去探望姨母和舅父，果然探知了一件生死攸关之事。”月英在孔明侧手处的席上坐下。

“你刚从襄阳回来？”诸葛亮放下手中的笔，起身倒了一杯茶放到月英面前，“不急，慢慢说。”

月英摘下面上的纱，饮了口茶，诸葛亮认真地看着黄月英，她出门在外时常常喜欢戴着一面薄纱，掩住口鼻，只露出眉眼，使别人猜不出她的心思，她却能不动声色地将别人里里外外打量个透。世人不知她这般考量，皆传闻她貌丑，需要遮掩，月英也不生气，对传闻不置可否，常常笑着问诸葛亮若她真的貌丑孔明可会嫌弃？诸葛亮每次都果断地摇摇头，他不在意那些，月英听了总笑得很甜。

“因你归了刘皇叔，姨母和舅父已对我有所提防，二人在我面前只谈家事，不过我与姨母随身的婢女清儿相熟，她说姨母和舅父近日谈话间总提起一个名为韩嵩的人。”黄月英的母亲是刘表之妻蔡夫人的同胞姐妹，蔡氏乃荆襄望族，姐妹二人一人嫁了沔南名士黄承彦，一人嫁了荆州牧刘表。姐妹多年来念及同胞之情，逢年过节也总有走动，不过二人虽同为南郡大士蔡讽之女，性情志向却是不同，姐姐仰慕名士的清高之风，妹妹却贪恋贵宦的权势之大。黄月英母亲过世后，月英每年仍会拜访蔡夫人和蔡瑁，除了念及不算深厚的亲情，更重要的是了解荆襄风云变幻的形势。在蔡氏姐弟那里总能捕捉到荆州内部最隐秘的局势消息，而这些消息对诸葛亮而言皆是要紧的线报。

“韩嵩？”诸葛亮一皱眉，“此人可是数年前刘表派去许昌探听曹操虚实的使者？”

“正是此人。”月英挑了下眉，“当年韩嵩出使许昌得了曹操的封赏，回去后还劝姨夫归顺曹操，惹得姨夫大怒，本欲斩了他，还是姨母劝下，最后只是关入了牢狱。”

“此人被关押多年，也再未涉足荆襄事务，为何近日被频频提起？”诸葛亮沉吟片刻，觉着事情有些不简单。

“清儿知道的也不多，不过她说姨母好像想要背着姨夫释放韩嵩。”月英的神情愈发凝重，“孔明，你想想，韩嵩并无甚过人之能，被关多年亦无人理会，此番却得姨母青眼，定有缘故。”

“韩嵩唯一与众不同的怕便是与曹操有些交情，蔡氏欲用他，八成是想亲近曹操。莫非是想……”诸葛亮一字一句地分析着，陡然一惊，“降曹？”

“嗯。”月英点了点头，“蔡氏一族和蒯越这等大将本就亲曹，我前几日探望姨夫，他病得不轻，只怕过不了这几月了。一旦姨夫过世，荆襄大权必定旁落，到时候归顺曹操名义上乃是归顺天子，以天子之名保取荆州牧的位子，这种事，姨母和舅父做得出来。”

“呵，若真归顺曹操，荆州还能容得他们做主吗？”诸葛亮冷笑一声，摇了摇头。

“没法子，总有人自作聪明，殊不知将自己陷于绝境之中。”黄月英说得有些冰冷，这些年她同蔡氏一族的来往多陷于各取其利之中，蔡氏利用其父黄承彦名士之名笼络人心，黄月英利用蔡氏获取荆州重要局势消息，如今一朝局变，在月英看来，非友即敌。

“若他们投曹，主公定陷入腹背受敌之境。”诸葛亮眉头锁得愈紧，失去背靠荆州之利，刘备只有新野、樊城，必陷入孤绝之地。

“所以说此乃生死攸关的大事。好在姨母他们并未行动，局面还未过于危急，我们仍有先发制人的机会，孔明你可有对策？”黄月英满目期待地看着诸葛亮，她自信眼前之人智计百出，任何局面都难不住他。  
“对策自然有，只怕主公不愿意用。”电光火石间诸葛亮已成计在心，只是转念思及刘备一贯的为人行事，不禁又双眉紧蹙。

“不愿用？”黄月英有些不解，难道天下还有明智之主弃良谋而不用吗？

诸葛亮不言，手执羽扇站起身，行至书房门前，望着阴沉的天穹叹了口气，喃喃自语：“黑云密布，不久必有风雷大作，可却未见龙影。池中黄龙，何日冲天？”

是夜电闪雷鸣，风咆雨哮，荆州城的天在漆黑中被撕开一道道口子，裂变撼动着大地，震碎了一切安宁。

玄武南行，朱雀弄火。风起震方，驱水连舵。

青龙西翔，暗踞虎所。死处逢生，天变之作。

(tbc)


	11. 刘琦

刘备从亲自带兵屯驻樊城，便拜诸葛亮为军师，转眼已是半年。其间张飞虽仍对诸葛亮有不服之意，但看他演练军士颇有良方，又创制了多套适于刘军操练的阵法，也不再多说什么，两人一时相安无事。

赵云本就对诸葛亮心怀敬意，恰好刘备在樊城给诸葛亮安排的住处与赵云的只有一墙之隔，两人便一起进进出出，练兵备战。闲暇时，赵云就去向诸葛亮请教兵法、阵法，诸葛亮也乐得如此。虽说是赵云向诸葛亮请教，不过赵云一些关于用兵的见识也常令诸葛亮暗暗赞叹。黄月英每每瞧见赵云前来，便笑着煮了茶端给二人，她曾细细地打量过这位总身着一袭白袍的赵校尉，思索他有何与众不同，能令孔明与他相谈甚欢，要知道诸葛亮素来不甚喜欢习武之人，对武夫说不上轻视，也可算冷淡。月英每听到从书房传来赵云和诸葛亮爽朗的笑声，心中便总有些不是滋味：她与孔明相识这么多年都未曾听他如此笑过几回，为何和这赵云在一起时，他总显得格外开心？不过转念一想这也是好事，孔明初随刘备，除了徐庶并无旧识，只靠才学而无人脉伸张，向来不是明智之举。

半年的光景下来，诸葛亮和赵云渐渐相熟，相谈的内容不再限于军务，两人的称呼也不觉有了变化，虽然赵云一直拘礼地称诸葛亮为“军师”或“先生”，诸葛亮却已将对赵云的称呼改为了“子龙”。每次如此唤他的时候，诸葛亮心中总隐隐地发甜，明知称呼表字并无特别之处，但诸葛亮还是将一番模糊懵懂的心事都揣在那一声声“子龙”里，贪恋同他在一起时心中略微发涩的喜悦和幸福。有时诸葛亮抚琴给赵云听，赵云便用手支着下巴，静静地坐在他身旁，浅笑着看他修长灵巧的指划过琴弦。诸葛亮抚琴时总会不时轻阖双眼，薄唇微勾，颤抖的睫毛上下翩飞，蝴蝶一般停在他眉下，透出灵动的仙意，总勾起赵云心中那段隐秘的情愫，而这时强时弱的情愫常令赵云有些不安。不过两人目前这般相处也未有不可，至于未来如何，当下多思亦未必有益，赵云便安了心思，清爽心神，只万分珍惜地度过同他相处的每时每刻，恨不得将他的一颦一笑都镌入心尘，在心房最柔软的内室轻轻含舐，痴藏一生。有时赵云真愿意时光就此停滞，勿思，勿做，勿言，只这般静静看着他便好。

然而日子从不理会人心，也从未停下一刻，不论人如何用心念将美妙的时光拉长加深，或将痛苦的时光抹去冲淡，该去的总会去，要来的也总会来。

刘表病重的消息传到樊城时是建安十三年七月，孟秋的风送走仲夏的火热，携来几许凄凉，也携来一阵剑拔弩张的紧迫。

消息一到，刘备便召诸葛亮至议事厅与他商议，倘若刘表过世，荆襄局势很可能大乱，他们寄人篱下，却该如何应对？

诸葛亮摇着羽扇，半晌不言，他想起上月月英说蔡氏恐有投曹之意，犹豫片刻觉着还是将自己心中所计告知刘备，至于用或不用，亦只能刘备自行定夺。

“主公可知蔡夫人一向喜爱次子刘琮，多次向刘荆州进献谗言，诋毁刘琦公子，一旦刘荆州过世，蔡夫人和蔡瑁等人必定拥立刘琮为荆州之主。”诸葛亮摇着羽扇说到。

“此乃景升兄家事，亦是荆州嫡庶之争，我等寄人篱下，还是勿要过问的好。”刘备不解地看着诸葛亮，他不明白为何孔明会提及此事。

“此事并非只是荆州内务，刘琮年幼，即使做了荆州牧，大权也必定落入蔡氏一族手中，而亮近日听闻蔡氏有归顺曹操之意，倘若他们投曹，必危及主公。”诸葛亮神色凝重。

“投曹？这是为何？”刘备有些惊疑。

“废长立幼，即使刘荆州同意，也容易让人觉着是矫命，何况刘荆州未必同意，而投靠曹操可以借助天子之名，名正言顺地取得荆州牧的位子。更兼蔡瑁、蒯越、张允等大将本就亲曹，难保他们不会如此做。”诸葛亮无法将月英如何探听荆州内部消息之事告诉刘备，只得通过分析说服刘备。

“如此岂不是将景升兄基业拱手让人？”刘备颇为痛心地摇了摇头，“那我们该如何是好？”

“依亮之见，主公可从樊城率军直取襄阳，夺取荆州。”诸葛亮说得镇定。

“什么？”刘备显然为此言所惊，“景升兄有恩于我，并将荆州安危托付于我，我怎能夺人基业？”

“主公，倘若您不取荆州，蔡瑁开城投降，荆州只会落入曹操手中。”诸葛亮蹙起眉，果然刘备不愿意采纳此计。

“他们意欲投曹，先生也只是听说，未必如此。”刘备摇头说到，既是分辩，又好像是在安慰自己。

“即使蔡瑁等人不投曹，荆州也会落入蔡氏外戚手中，刘家基业照样不保。而且蔡氏定会将主公逐出荆州。”虽明知刘备不愿夺取荆州，但诸葛亮至少想让刘备明白当前的局势。

“孔明，我明白你的心意，可当时在隆中我便说了，我不愿夺同宗基业，你知道景升兄愿意借樊城与我驻兵就是想令我为保全荆州尽力，我又岂能……”刘备的声音越来越小，有些东西他还是不愿放弃，或许是因为这些他和兄弟们才如此辛苦，但这也是他们行至今日仍不放弃的理由。

“刘荆州愿以樊城相借正是利用了主公如此心思，不论荆州内斗如何，主公都会为荆州抵御外敌而战……”诸葛亮也有些不想再说下去，他知道被利用与否并不影响刘备坚守心中的道义，他本也未期待刘备能一举夺取荆州，“不过曹军一旦南下，只怕我们断然难敌。”

“倘若曹军南下，我便与曹军拼死一战，保卫荆州，至于蔡氏降不降曹是景升兄家事，我无力去管，只是连累先生也进入此等绝境……”刘备有些内疚，孔明刚被请出山，就要随他弄险。

“唉，主公勿要如此说，”诸葛亮叹口气，“主公奉行道义，一片赤诚，乃当世奇主，亮敬服之至，既然主公决定如此，那亮必随主公与曹军一战！”诸葛亮说得坚定而真挚。

“孔明……”刘备既感激又感动：诸葛亮追随他不过半年，却如此理解他的心思；一介文士，却有如此胆魄，有臣如此，幸甚至哉！

“不过即使我等与曹军奋力一战，也断不可敌，我们还需寻找其它退路。”诸葛亮瞧刘备一副欲英勇就义的模样，不觉有些担心，有些事虽要放手一搏却仍须考虑后路，死只有一次，不应浪费在不值得的时候。

“先生还有何计？”刘备略微期待地看着诸葛亮，颇像一只向主人索食的老猫。

“亮以为该与孙吴结盟，不过此乃远谋，倘欲解近忧，只怕……”诸葛亮陷入沉思，想从腹背受敌的绝境中寻找出路，必然只能再从荆州内部复杂的局势入手，利用其此消彼长的势力，他心中的确还有一计，只是该从何处着手呢？

“报，主公，刘琦大公子想邀诸葛先生赴一茶宴，此乃请帖！”一个小校小跑至厅门处报信，并双手递上请帖。

“刘琦贤侄？”刘备迷惑地看向诸葛亮，“他为何想要见军师呢？”

诸葛亮沉吟不语，心念飞转：刘琦，或许……

“前来递请帖的仆役说是刘公子听说孔明先生喜欢自己做些机巧物件，正巧前些日子得了一会自己行走的木马，相传是公输班后人所造，极为精巧，甚是罕见，想请先生去瞧瞧，看看这木马究竟有何奥秘。”小校将刘琦下人之言一字一句地重复给刘备和诸葛亮听。

诸葛亮以扇掩面，暗暗思忖：这刘琦倒是会做事，他此番前来多是为了他与刘琮相争荆州牧之事，但以玩物为借口邀自己前去，即使传扬出去，也未有大碍，不过……刘琦如何知道自己喜欢机巧之物？

虽有丝疑惑，诸葛亮仍轻摇羽扇，不慌不忙地接过帖子，道：“好，转告来人，刘琦公子盛情难却，亮必赴宴。”

“是！”小校领命而去。

“军师，刘琦前来恐怕多是为了荆州嫡庶之争之事，此事我们还是勿要过问的好吧？”刘备有些担心，若他们帮了刘琦，不论是刘表还是蔡氏知道，恐怕皆会令他们的处境更难堪。

“主公放心，亮的确喜欢自制机巧，此去不过看看那匹木马，并无他意。”诸葛亮露出狡黠的笑意，嘴上却说得诚恳。

“那好……先生多加小心”刘备仍疑虑不定，不过他相信诸葛亮一言一行定有道理，便不再多想，应允此事。

第二日，诸葛亮方离了官署行至家门处，便见一小仆带着一车驾等候在门外，小仆说他家刘琦公子差人来接孔明先生赴宴。诸葛亮照先前所计随小仆上了车，车声辘辘中，诸葛亮被带到一家装潢颇为精美的茶馆门前，小仆恭敬地领着诸葛亮上了阁楼。

一上阁楼，转入内阁，诸葛亮便见一青年身着锦袍，玉带银冠，显然一副王孙公子模样，只是神色忧伤，如临大难。

那人见到诸葛亮，连忙上前行礼：“刘琦见过诸葛先生，先生请！”

“公子不必多礼。”诸葛亮手执羽扇回礼，随刘琦入席。

刘琦屏退小仆，开口道：“先生面前所放之物即刘琦想邀先生一观的木马，甚是精巧，先生可喜欢？”

诸葛亮细细打量眼前之物，不过手掌大小，雕刻精致，栩栩如生，只是为何如此眼熟？诸葛亮将木马放至掌中，用手指轻轻抬起它尾部，那马果然在掌心行走起来。

“此马乃刘琦几日前于襄阳街市中一位年轻先生处所得，那先生所摆摊中有许多精妙机巧，他自称这些东西皆得自南阳卧龙岗，他听说因卧龙先生喜欢自制此类物件，还帮着卧龙岗的村民改制了许多农具，水车一类，村民念着先生的恩德，便常四处收集一些机巧之物送于先生研究，后来先生出山，这些东西无处可送，便只好变卖了。刘琦看此木马最为精妙，传为公输班后人所造，便出钱购得，赠与先生，希望先生喜欢。”刘琦说得满心期待。

诸葛亮略以扇遮面，愈发觉得此事不寻常，刘琦所言虽确有其事，然这些事传扬不远，外地人断不会知晓，而那摆摊先生的出现也巧得离谱，最奇的是，这木马竟如此眼熟，莫非……须臾，诸葛亮唇角轻扬，心下了然。他故意将木马放回原处，面露愧色道：“公子有心了，亮感激之至，不过如此当世奇珍，公子高价购得，亮岂能夺人所爱。”

“不，不，此乃刘琦专为先生所购。”刘琦生怕诸葛亮不愿领自己的情，如此岂不白忙活一场？

“那公子需亮做些什么呢？”诸葛亮面露狡黠，给刘琦一个台阶。

“在下……”刘琦突地伏地而跪，向前稽首，“在下想请先生救我！”

“公子万不可如此！”诸葛亮故作惊慌地赶忙向地扶起刘琦，“公子究竟有何难处？”

“父亲病重，母亲和蔡瑁意欲拥立刘琮，如此他们定不会放过我这个长子，如今荆州城内蔡氏一族大权在握，我真的无计可施了。”刘琦说着有了哭腔，他并非懦弱无能之人，如此求救定是因为走投无路，再无办法了。

“此乃刘荆州家事，”诸葛亮故露难色，坚决地摇了摇头“我主寄人篱下，又怎能过问？”

“先生无需担心，此处并无旁人，先生之言，入我之耳，世上不会再有人知道先生今日为我谋划。”刘琦心怀希望地看着诸葛亮，仿佛即将溺死的人看见最后一根稻草一般。

“不可，世上未有不透风的墙，若亮为公子谋划，他日定为主公招致祸患，此等不忠之事，亮断不能为！此木马亮已归还公子，还望公子见谅！”诸葛亮言罢疾步向阁楼出口的梯子处走去，却发现不知何时，直梯已被人撤走。

“先生！”刘琦跟过来再度跪下叩首，“此处上不接天，下不通地，刘琦宴请先生一事，外人也只会当是为一玩物，先生助我不会有人知晓。求先生教我，刘琦日后必当结草衔环，以谢先生！倘若先生仍不愿教我，那刘琦也无生路，不如就地赴死，只是连累先生也无法下得这阁楼。”

“这……”诸葛亮佯装为难惊慌，心下却道这刘琦倒会软硬兼施，有些手段，“公子万不可自寻短见，公子一旦有事，亮也难逃干系。”

“那就请先生救我！”刘琦再一叩首。

诸葛亮不语，摆出一番挣扎矛盾的模样，半晌开口道：“那公子万不可对人言及此事，亮只当无奈而谋。”

刘琦听得此言，绝望的面庞闪过一丝生意，赶忙应允道：“刘琦绝不走漏此事，多谢先生大恩！”

诸葛亮微点了头，扶起刘琦，缓缓道；“公子岂不闻申生在内而危，重耳在外而安乎？”

“先生是说令我远离襄阳？那该往何处？”刘琦有些疑惑。

“公子果然聪敏过人，亮听闻数十日前江夏太守黄祖为孙权击杀，江夏乃荆州重镇，兵精粮足，公子若请命出守江夏，一来可令蔡夫人觉得你远离襄阳，不会再对刘琮继任产生威胁，便不再加害于你；二来可保存实力，静观时变，在外掣肘蔡瑁等人。”诸葛亮轻摇羽扇，百般避嫌下终于可将心中所计说出。

“如此岂非将荆州拱手让与蔡氏外戚？而且江夏也为孙权所图，岂非险地？”刘琦此刻所求虽为自保之计，但他仍不甘心将荆州让给蔡瑁等人。

“呵呵，公子勿要贪求过多，”诸葛亮轻笑一声，这刘琦倒是有几分志气，“此刻公子需先自保，避敌锋芒，日后再图进取。至于孙权，依亮之见，他吞并江夏大部后短期内不会再图荆州，曹操不日南下，他须先迎北敌，是以公子勿忧。”

“听先生一言，茅塞顿开。多谢先生指点，此恩刘琦没齿难忘！”刘琦又向诸葛亮深深行一谢礼。

“公子不必如此，我家主公念着刘荆州的恩情，一直想为荆州出力，只怕欲尽此愿日后还要仰仗公子了。”诸葛亮一回礼，说得颇有几分意味深长的味道。

刘琦怔了怔，想不透诸葛亮此言还有何意，不禁觉着此人深不可测，日后断不要与他为敌的好。

送走刘琦，诸葛亮回到家中，将那木马放于手中把玩，刘琦执意将此物赠予诸葛亮，他也不好推辞，便收下了。

“你将它带回来啦？”黄月英的声音传来，满是笑意

诸葛亮放下木马，转头看看刚坐在身旁的月英，她正眨着眼，俏皮地看着自己，眼中不乏狡黠。

“呵，果然是你。”诸葛亮观她一番得意神色，也微扬唇角，摆出一副意料之中的模样。

“是我什么？我不过是前段日子去襄阳时见一先生总是收购机巧玩意再拿去市上变卖，便将你那小木马卖啦，你做了许多那玩意，家里都堆不下了。”黄月英面上的笑意欲浓，她最爱这般与孔明捉迷藏的感觉。

“卖了我的木马还顺便将我以前的事宣扬一番？万一刘琦不买这东西呢？”诸葛亮轻挑左眉，浅笑着看着月英，这丫头，愈发精怪了。

“哈哈，夫君这就有所不知啦。”月英有意侧着身子，靠近诸葛亮的耳根，悄声道：“刘琦也喜欢机巧物件，表弟告诉我的。”言罢轻抬着下巴，一双精灵的眼笑成好看的弧度。

诸葛亮摸摸耳根，不知为何，月英如此亲昵的举动令他有些不适，难道夫妻之间，不该如此吗？诸葛亮在心中摇摇头，许是自己今日有些累了。

“为何不先告诉我你会如此做？害我狐疑了半天。”诸葛亮定定心神，故作责怪地用食指轻点了下月英的额头。

“月英是想看看我是否又会与夫君不谋而合，将刘琦和江夏作为主公的退路。”月英似乎有些开心诸葛亮点她的额头，她与孔明虽成婚多年，但孔明总敬她如宾，她虽也乐于同孔明神交，这与寻常人家的男女俗缘甚是不同，不过月英仍常常期待着他同她能再亲密些，多些夫妻间的小情思。只是月英是聪明人，她明白许多事不能强求，她也不急，反正她有一辈子用来等他。

“你给刘琦找的这个借口倒是好，以后世人会觉得诸葛孔明是贪玩之人了。”诸葛亮打趣到。

“世人只会道孔明你是全才。”月英将头枕到孔明的臂弯里，她的夫君是天下奇才，定会名垂千古。

诸葛亮被她枕着，有些不自在，下意识想要躲开，不过看她一脸幸福的模样，顿时有些不忍，他同月英成婚的这些年，一直待她如友，可他总隐隐觉得他们虽平淡却也稳定的感情不可能一直这般平静下去。

“不过即使为主公寻到了退路，只怕与曹军一战在所难免。”诸葛亮想起刘备如今的处境，又不禁皱起了眉。

“眼下正值雨季，曹军多骑兵，一两月内应该不会进军荆州吧。”黄月英抬起头，想了想说到。

“但愿吧。”诸葛亮望着窗外淅沥的小雨，轻叹口气，如此绵绵细雨当真挡得住曹军的铁骑？只怕一场恶战不日将至。

(tbc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一里=500米  
> 许昌至博望越四百多里，博望至新野约二百里，新野至樊城约一百里，樊城至当阳约三百里  
> 曹军骑兵日行四十里，半月至博望，再十日至新野，再五日（加上伏击断后）至樊城，中间有休整，再疾驰三百里一日一夜追至当阳  
> 刘备五六日将百姓等人从新野撤至樊城，再日行十数里，二十日行至当阳，被追上


	12. 危局

许昌城校场之上，黑压压的铁骑严整以待，装备了护甲的马匹皆是高大生猛的良种马，战马不时用蹄顿地，激起一阵尘土。校场之上鸦雀无声，唯有战马的鼻腔传出压抑的嘶吼，和着风呼啸而过的低号，混杂着甲胄摩擦出的铁响，挑弄着校场上方焦灼的空气。整戈待发，一切生意似乎陷进了大战之前的阴霾中，天沉成了铁块，砸向大地。马上的军士一手持枪，一手按剑，目视前方，等待发号施令。此刻，他们眼中刺出尖锐的杀意，仿佛恶鬼舔着刀刃等待嗜血一般。

曹操身披锦袍，外着金甲，花白的髭须衬着一双鹰眼，使他在风中显出无可比拟的雄霸之气。曹操颇为满意地立于将台之上，台下的虎豹骑乃曹操最得意的天下骁锐，曾于乌桓铁骑中直取单于首级，他们如来自地府的厉鬼，所到之处，收割人头如割草一般轻松。

“主公，整军已毕，何时出发？”台下一将领全副贯甲，上前请命。

“待辰时一刻。”曹操拔剑出鞘，颇为老辣的锐眼扫过剑刃，嘴角勾出轻蔑的弧度：“刘备啊刘备，你以为荆襄那绵软细雨挡得住我虎豹铁蹄吗？哈哈……”言罢仰天大笑，剑指台下，“此番南征定要擒拿刘备！”  
“是！”台下众将士齐声呼喊，铁戈相搏般的嗓音似乎可以震碎天穹。

建安十三年七月，曹操纳荀彧之计，命军显出叶、宛，放缓行军，半月方至叶县；实则亲率以虎豹骑为精锐的数万铁骑，间行轻进，以掩其不意，秘至荆州，并派人知会蔡瑁、刘琮等人。八月，刘表病死，蔡夫人秘不发丧，并暗中向曹操送去荆州牧印信，以示归顺。

可这一切屯驻樊城的刘备并不知晓，他仍在一面练兵备战，一面忧心刘表的病情。诸葛亮从得知曹军南下起就心存疑虑：为何曹军进军速度比预想中要慢一些？兵贵神速，如此放缓行军并不利于远征。于是诸葛亮上谏刘备，派密探前往叶、宛之地，打探军情。

这日众人正于樊城议事厅商议对敌之策，忽一小校前来报信说关将军从新野赶了过来。诸葛亮陡然一惊，关羽此刻前来定有要事。赵云瞥见诸葛亮神色凝重，忍不住轻抚他的上臂，冲他微微一笑。诸葛亮对上他令人安心的目光，心头一暖。大战在即，心中却突地生出一丝甜蜜感，诸葛亮不觉有些羞赧地低下头，以扇掩面。

片刻后，关羽将一五花大绑的人推至厅中，令他跪下，开口道：“大哥，我抓了一奸细。”

众人满面疑惑，只见那人一副文士模样，跪在地上，身子觳觫不止，不敢吱声。

关羽拎住那人的后领，厉声道：“将你先前所言再说一遍！”

“是……是，”那人畏畏缩缩地开口，“我……我乃刘荆州手下一……一文士宋……宋忠，主公几日前就已……已病……病逝，蔡夫人秘不发丧，拥……拥立次子刘琮，派我……派我向曹操上……上降表……”  
“什么？”刘备大惊，想不到短短几日襄阳城内已生出如此大的变故。

“还有呢，接着说！”关羽将他的后领攒得更紧，颇为愤怒地喝到。

“还有……还有……曹操暗中进军，我……我回来时，他……他已至博望坡……饶命啊，刘皇叔，我也是被逼无奈啊……”那人越说越怕，最后近乎哭喊。

可刘备此刻却无心理会他的求饶，一时慌乱不堪，若曹军已至博望坡，用不了十日，必至新野，而且刘琮已降曹，如此……

“大哥，”关羽放开那人的衣领，命人将他关押起来，向前一步，“刘琮背信弃义，我们如今陷入腹背受敌之境，该如何是好？”

张飞攥紧拳头，声如洪雷：“他娘的孬种，背后捅人刀子，算什么好汉！”也不知是骂曹操还是刘琮。

赵云陷入沉思，眼前的境况只怕比他们预想的任何一种都要糟糕。

诸葛亮双眉紧蹙，摇着羽扇，刘琮降曹是意料之中，可曹操实际进军如此神速却是意料之外，既然曹军已至博望坡，那新野便断然难守……

“军师，我们该如何是好？”刘备略镇定心神，看向诸葛亮，此刻只有身旁这个智计无双的卧龙先生还能令人稍稍安心。

“主公勿急。”诸葛亮摇着羽扇，依旧一副镇定自若的模样，“关将军，元直兄如何说？”

“徐军师并未说什么，只是去清点了新野户籍府库。”关羽想起徐庶听闻宋忠之言后的反映，觉着有些摸不着头脑。

“嗯……”诸葛亮点了点头，徐庶果然与他所想一致，“主公，亮以为，唯今之计在于弃守新野，向南退守。”

“什么？”刘关张无不错愕，短兵未接，先弃一城，哪有这般道理？

“曹军已至博望，新野无险可守，与其死守，徒耗兵力，不如直接放弃，换取南撤先机。”诸葛亮摇着羽扇，神色虽是凝重，却也说得镇静。

“那南撤至何处？”张飞对于这逃跑一般的行为显然万分不满。

“先将新野一众官吏，兵士撤至樊城，若主公愿意取襄阳，我们便占据襄阳，夺取荆州，以此与曹操相抗；若主公不愿，那只好再弃守樊城，撤至江陵一带，再与曹军决战。”诸葛亮说得波澜不惊，言罢看向刘备，等待他的决断。

刘备听诸葛亮又提及夺取荆州一事，一时心乱如麻，难以决断，低头不语，而其他人则乱作一团，各执一词。

“岂能仗都不打，弃守两城？我看诸葛先生是贪生怕死，害怕与曹操交战吧！”张飞恼怒不已，他张益德宁可临敌而死，也绝不怯敌而走。

“军师如此恐怕只会有损士气。”关羽也满面不悦，他平生最厌恶的便是文人士大夫一副贪生怕死，却故作冠冕堂皇的模样。

“唯有凭借士气能取胜时，方值得为鼓舞士气冒险一战，如今恐怕即使我们有十二分的士气，也难保新野，与其为敌所困，还不如把握先机，保存实力，暂且退守。”赵云看关张二人话锋直至诸葛亮，赶忙上前一步，挡在三人中间，他明白诸葛亮所言是权宜之计，也是唯一的出路。

“嘿你个臭小子，你倒护着他，你知道他那副皮囊下装着怎样的心思吗？没准他劝我们弃城而逃是为了他日后临阵叛敌呢！”张飞对赵云帮诸葛亮分辩的举动很不满，更加愤怒地喝到。

“军师绝不会如此!”一向温和的赵云此刻也显出少见的怒色，他可以容忍别人不明白孔明计策的高明之处，但绝不能容忍别人质疑孔明的用心，这些日子诸葛亮日日为刘备的军政事务费心劳力，赵云皆看在眼里。他白日练兵已是满面疲惫，可赵云夜间巡营时，常看见他的营帐依旧明亮，于是总想进去劝他早睡，可每每轻挑起帐帘望见他披衣而坐，聚精会神，忙碌于手中之事，便不忍打断，只得守在帐外，直至灯灭，赵云方能回去安睡。不知为何，赵云总是很心疼他那副专注的模样，别人皆道他精于筹谋，可又有谁懂得他肩上的担当。

几人一时僵住，张飞头一回见赵云毫不退让地与自己相持，一时愣住，悻悻地住了口。关羽面色难看，阴晴不定，亦不言语。诸葛亮抿着唇，他想拉住赵云，告诉他不必如此，他诸葛亮是否忠心日后自然可知，不必为了此事和关羽张飞生出嫌隙，他不愿成为破坏他们兄弟情谊的罪人，于公于私皆不愿。可一时三言两语亦说不清，便只得站在他身后，任由他护着自己。

“好了，大敌当前，我们在此自乱阵脚，像什么话！”刘备厉声开口，“我说过，不许如此非议先生，难道忘了吗？”

刘备喝斥之下，关长二人稍稍退却，低着头不再言语。

刘备转头看向诸葛亮，语气放柔了些：“军师所言有理，新野的确难守，不过取襄阳一事我还未想好，先将新野众人撤到樊城，再做打算，可好？”言罢有些不安地垂下头，他依旧下不了决心，夺取荆州，这究竟是妇人之仁还是道义所在？刘备想不清。

“好，全凭主公作主。”诸葛亮淡然自若地看向关羽：“有劳关将军快马加鞭赶回新野，率全部水军战船渡至汉水，暂且停靠，我们再议后计。”关羽并不应答，诸葛亮也不理会他，又唤来一小校，吩咐道：“去请孙乾，糜竺，简雍三位先生前来。”

三人未到，又一小校跑至厅下：“报！徐军师差人送信前来！”

“拿过来！”刘备眉心紧蹙，今日这纷至沓来的消息真唬得人有些头昏。

展开阅毕，刘备将信递给诸葛亮，开口道：“元直也建议弃守新野，迁往樊城暂避。”说着看了一眼关张，企图打消他们对诸葛亮的猜疑。

“不过元直说还有一事，新野百姓听闻曹军南下，我近日又屯于樊城，遂皆想南往樊城，投奔于我。”刘备说得有些欣慰，新野百姓的心还是向着他的。

诸葛亮凝眉不语，若带着新野数万百姓南撤，定会拖累行军；可若不带，只怕……

“那主公打算带着百姓一起走吗？”诸葛亮看向刘备。

“不错。”刘备说得坚定。

“大哥，百姓拖家带口，脚程必慢，而曹军急速行军，如此只怕太过危险。”关羽也皱起眉，满心疑虑。

“军师觉得呢？”刘备有些为难地看着诸葛亮，他明白关羽所言非虚。

“此举可行。”诸葛亮点了点头，给刘备一个坚定的眼神。

“好，军师果然知我！”刘备颇为动容地拍了拍诸葛亮的肩，满目感激地看着他。

诸葛亮冲他浅笑一下，便用羽扇遮住面，其实他与刘备的考量并不相同，不过此刻也不必多言。诸葛亮转身面向厅门，想看看孙乾等人来了没有，余光却瞥见赵云正用那双纯净的眸子看着自己，眸中全是敬意。他定是对自己同意携民而走的决定赞赏不已，可他应该并不知晓自己心中的考量……诸葛亮不觉有些窘迫，又将身子转了回去,避开他的目光。

“报！几位先生到了！”小校领着孙乾等人行至议事厅。

“参见主公！”几人一起行礼。

“不必多礼，你等听候军师差遣便是。”刘备招呼几人步至诸葛亮面前。

“主公方才决定携新野百姓一同南撤，三位先生这几日怕再需辛苦些。公佑和糜先生即刻随关将军赶回新野，协助徐军师在三日之内安排新野官吏和百姓有序迁往樊城。简先生留在樊城，与其余文官一起给将从新野迁来的文武官吏准备住所，并多支些帐子给临时迁入的百姓容身。记住，不论哪一边都要保证秩序，不可令别有用心之人趁乱动作！”诸葛亮有条不紊地安排着，举城迁徙，最怕的便是失序而乱。  
“是！”三人领命而去。

关羽见刘备对如此安排颇为满意，事已至此，纵使心中不服也不可再有异议，否则只会生出内乱，只得也一抱拳，领命而去。

将撤出新野军民事宜安顿妥当，诸葛亮转向刘备：“主公，襄阳之事还需早做决断，等新野军民一到，稍作休息，我们必须有所行动，否则必陷入死地。”

“军师放心，我定早做打算。”刘备抹了抹额头，“不过，我们真就如此将新野白白留给曹操吗？”刘备突然有些不甘心，毕竟他在新野屯驻这么多年，如今要让给别人，总有些不舍与不甘。

“主公放心，等新野百姓全部撤出，亮自会送曹军一份大礼。”诸葛亮又露出狡黠的笑意。

“啥大礼？”张飞头一回觉得诸葛亮狐狸般的笑容不那么讨厌，“军师打算与曹军一战吗？”

“自然。”诸葛亮轻挑下眉，转身走向挂于议事厅中的襄樊地图。刘备、张飞和赵云跟着他围上前去。

“主公可容亮发号军令？”诸葛亮毕竟只是参谋军事，并无军权。

“事态危急，军师不必多虑，直接吩咐众将便是！”刘备一挥手，他向来不是墨守成规之人。

“多谢主公！”诸葛亮执扇行礼，随即眼神一凌，“赵云听令！”

“末将在！”赵云抱拳上前，他第一回见如此霸气侧漏的孔明，不觉有些热血沸腾。

“赵校尉点一千步卒，两日后晨时五更奔赴新野，亮料想以曹军的进军速度，前锋至多五日必至新野。赵校尉出城前记得命每名兵士多带火石硫磺之物，亮已命人备好，全部堆放在大营东北角。等官吏、百姓全部撤出后，赵校尉带人将硫磺之物涂在民房之上，命军士埋伏在西、北、南三面城门外，每门一百人，赵校尉亲率其余军士埋伏在东门。新野无险可设伏兵，曹军发现我们弃城而逃必会进城抢掠财货，扎营修整，待曹军进城，至酉时三刻便关闭三处城门，只留东门，赵校尉可放火箭为号，令三处兵士但见号令便一起向城中射入火箭，引燃民房等物。曹军见城中火起必走东门而去，待曹军慌乱而出，赵校尉便可率军掩杀。”诸葛亮说着将一支军令交到赵云手中。

“遵命！”赵云双手接过军令，显出万分的敬意。

“张飞听令！”诸葛亮拿起另一支军令，看向张飞。

“在！”张飞本以为诸葛亮是只会高谈阔论之辈，可方才见他火攻之计甚是精妙，不觉对他有几分另眼相看之意。

“张将军也点一千步卒，和赵校尉一同出发，至新野东门外比水上游扎营。亮已命人准备了五百条装满砂石的布袋，放于新野东门内，张将军路过东门时记得命兵士携带沙袋，至上游处便用沙袋堵住水流。曹军被火攻后必出东门往比水避火，张将军听得东门喊杀大作后，便命兵士划破沙袋。水石俱下定能将曹军击得心惊胆战，张将军可于此刻率军攻杀，必叫他伤亡惨重！”诸葛亮唇角微扬，说得胸有成竹，将令箭交予张飞。

“好！”张飞接过军令，水火并用，这诸葛狐狸还真有几分本事。

“二位记住，此次伏击虽也为挫曹军锐气，鼓舞我军士气，但最关键的目的在于威慑曹军，使其不敢再贸然进军，为南撤争取时间。我军兵少，不过是攻其不备，一旦曹军稳住阵脚，我军必危，故掩杀一阵，令他心惊胆战后便即刻南撤，绝不可恋战！”诸葛亮神色突地凝重，像新野这般开阔之地，一旦战事胶着便只能各凭实力，可不论兵力还是兵种，刘军绝不占优势。

“好，军师果然厉害！”刘备在一旁听诸葛亮排兵布阵，如此无险可守之地也能这般巧妙设伏，令人拍手叫好。

“主公，待二位于新野与曹军开战，您就必须带领官民、军士离开樊城，前往江陵或是襄阳皆可，断不可再犹豫，否则新野之战将沦为徒劳。”诸葛亮提醒刘备到，他心中清楚即使是水火并用也不过能唬曹军一时而已。

“军师放心，我定有决断。”刘备面上的喜色顿时凝住，果然，要面对的还是要面对。

“二位若无异议便去准备吧！”诸葛亮见刘备满面愁容，既无奈又不忍，遂挥挥手想令两人出去，好让刘备静静。

“军师……末将有异议。”赵云突地开口。

三人一致看向赵云，连平日里总对诸葛亮不甚服气的张飞都没有异议，赵云却何故如此？议事厅的空气好似一时凝住了，三人皆等赵云说下去，可赵云此刻正满目悲戚地看着诸葛亮，欲言又止。

诸葛亮对上赵云的目光，心跳极快，他好像隐隐预感到赵云想说什么。

子龙，莫非你连一点私心都不肯留给我吗？

(tbc)


	13. 告别

议事厅的香炉同往常一样升出袅袅青烟，悠闲地腾成一个个好看的圆圈，再缓缓散去，溜到几人身后，除了余香，再无痕迹。可厅中几人的神色却无法如此自在，他们皆眉心紧锁，仿佛在经受一场痛苦的煎熬。

“军师，末将想……”赵云复又开口，“新野一战，末将一人率军前去即可。”

“啊？”刘备张飞闻得此言皆是难掩的惊讶。

“嘿你这小子，该不会是想抢头功想疯了吧？”张飞故作责怪地拍拍赵云的肩膀，想试探他是不是在说玩笑话，可赵云并不理他，只是目不转睛地看着诸葛亮。

刘备一时不知该说什么好，名利之事，赵云一向与人无争，否则何故时至今日他的军职不过校尉。刘备也多次想给赵云将军的封号，可总被他回绝，他不在乎那些，与其硬塞给他，倒不如将名位利禄留给需要的人，好令他们尽忠于主公。可他今日是怎么了？刘备想不出，这子龙的心思有时和孔明一样难猜。

“为何？”诸葛亮的声音突地变得冰冷，似乎有些不快，可只有他自己知晓这冰冷不过是用来遮掩他心中愈演愈烈的不安与痛楚。

“既然新野之战不为击杀多少曹军，而只为威慑敌军，那此战不过断后而已。兵家皆知，倘能不损断后之效，断后所留之兵愈少，受敌军牵制愈小，方能保存实力，尽可能使主力撤退。军师所谋水火并用之计甚巧，恰好不需过多人力，更不需两名主将。我们一路南撤，路途遥远，难免会再与曹军交战，那时无巧力可借，更需实力，故益德兄还是随主公一同率军南撤，以最大保存我军实力的好。”赵云一字一句说得坚绝，他凝目看向诸葛亮深不见底的眼眸，此番道理他不可能不知，他究竟在顾虑些什么？

诸葛亮以扇掩面，垂眸不语，看不清喜怒。

果然，他还是说出来了……他为何如此决然呢？诸葛亮只觉心中作痛，赵云所言与他最初所思之计相同：命一稳妥善战之将率军断后，牵制曹军一时，交战同时关羽率水军走水路南撤，刘备等人率步卒、战骑走陆路撤退。虽说断后之人不必与曹军拼死一战，但一旦曹军稳住阵脚，奋力反扑，单是兵力悬殊就能令断后之军陷入极其危险之境。诸葛亮心中自然清楚派谁去最为合适，可他思前想后，脑中一浮现那人的笑靥，诸葛亮便觉得心痛如割，浑身冷颤。他不知为何如此，但他知道他万般不愿亲手布局令那人陷入险境，是故宁愿退而求其次，命张飞与他一同断后，有个照应，也能令人稍稍心安。

可他似乎不愿如此……他就如此不在乎自己吗？

“军师，”赵云认真地看着诸葛亮，眼中之情甚是复杂，“请令赵云一人率军前去吧，军师最清楚如何布军最合适，不是吗？”

诸葛亮抬眸对上他的眼，他的眼既疼惜，又温柔，满载深情，可这一切柔情最后都化作了冰冷的决绝与冷静的理智……果然，他最在乎的还是刘备的大业，心中的道义，容不下他对他的一己私情，一丝私心。

“赵校尉所言有理，便如此吧。”诸葛亮的声音更冰冷了些，虽是故作威严，可难掩其中的无力，他面色苍白，有些僵直地向厅门走去。

“军师！”刘备觉着两人甚是奇怪，但不及多想便拦住诸葛亮：“军师，子龙一人去太凶险了！”

“是啊，这……”张飞使劲抓着头发，一头雾水却不知该问些什么，他觉着这两人莫名其妙，明明好好的却突然如此，不过一时被两人的反常所困，张飞倒没注意自己被剥夺了与曹军交战的机会。

“一人去是凶险，两人去也是凶险，如此还不如一人前去，以减少损失，赵校尉如此顾全大局，亮如何不听其言呢？”诸葛亮苍白的唇勾成微笑的弧度，既冰冷又苦涩，还有几分自嘲与决绝。

赵云听闻此言转头看向诸葛亮，他的语调明明很冷，可赵云却从中感受到了深藏的痛楚，令他的心一同作痛，孔明，你心痛什么呢？

“多谢军师成全！”赵云收敛心神，向前拱手，说得诚恳。

听闻此言，诸葛亮头也未偏一下，便大步向厅外走去，他不想再看到那人一副大义凛然的模样，虽说诸葛亮自己也一向奉行道义，大敌当前有人愿意挺身而出也本应是令他这个军师庆幸的事，可他此刻就是万分厌烦他那副模样。诸葛亮觉得他那副模样一点都不英勇，反而很傻，傻透了，傻得无情。

“真是傻瓜……”诸葛亮不知自己走出了多远，也不知何时他眼中已噙了泪花，他呆呆地立在原地，心乱如麻，模糊的双眼看不清四周的景物，可那人满含柔情，听自己抚琴的样子却无比清晰……自己这是怎么了？为何会如此在乎他？

议事厅内一阵寂静，几人皆有些发愣，想不到今日议事诸葛亮大放光彩，可竟会是如此收场。赵云垂着眼帘，满面悲戚和内疚，果然自己是个不讨人喜欢的人。

良久，刘备上前拍了拍赵云的背，轻叹了口气：“子龙不必自责，军师定未生你的气，他应该只是……”只是什么呢？刘备想不出，其实这段日子他常在校场远远望见两人配合默契，有说有笑，就觉着两人不大寻常。孔明对人一向若即若离，少有能令他会心一笑的人或事，可他同子龙一起练兵时，那般喜悦，灿烂得如同夜幕下的星河，已令人暗暗称奇。而赵云则更不寻常。刘备与赵云相识十几年来，赵云一向温润如玉，待人谦和，虽说同谁都未曾交恶，与他还有二弟三弟都可算情谊深厚，但其实刘备心里清楚这些不过是道义之交，他对众人包括自己的情谊往往出于公心和一番赤诚理想。刘备注意到每每大家聚宴饮酒时，赵云虽也开心，可不经意间总流露出一种孤独和疏离，刘备有些心疼这样的赵云，可也不知该做些什么来真正亲近他，或许天下和大义在他心中被放得太重，以至于容不下私欲，也容不下私情。刘备本以为赵云会一直这样，以他高远的心境，应该无法遇见一个能让他敞开心扉的人。可自从赵云与孔明相识后，便显出从未有过的活泼与开心，同孔明的那种亲近绝非仅仅出于公心，刘备对人情颇为敏锐的直觉告诉自己，赵云对诸葛亮还有几分迂回婉转的别样私情，可是两个男子间又能生出怎般别样的私情？伯牙子期，高山流水的知己之情已是绝顶，可两人似乎不止于此。刘备有些迷茫，此事常常想得他头痛，只得作罢，不再去想。

“所以现在是要怎样？”张飞摸着脑袋，一吼嗓子，这两人磨磨唧唧，话都不说清楚，这是在商议军事，又不是谈情说爱，藏着掖着，令人气急。

“益德兄就随主公直接南撤吧，新野一战云一人率军前去就好。”赵云转头看着张飞，神色中有些歉意，不能伏击曹军，这个早就恨透曹操的益德兄定会万分不甘和失望。

“可凭什么突然不让俺老张去呀？就你一人爽快一番，万一你一个人应付不过来呢？”张飞果然极其不满，从游离于状况之外回来，他这才注意到跟自己关系最密切的事。

“云可以的。益德兄放心，南下途中我军定会再与曹军交战，那时再教训他们也不迟，你留在主公身边，护主公周全，这才是最要紧的。”赵云觉得张飞没头没脑的样子很好笑，又有些可爱，颇为无奈地摇了摇头。

“那咱俩换一下？”张飞突然凑近赵云，有些调皮地问到。

“好了，子龙去吧，这也是军师的意思。”刘备看赵云面露难色，这傻瓜，最不会应付别人求他了。不过刘备心里清楚，若只派一人去，赵云定比张飞合适，张飞性冲，不够稳重，一旦杀红了眼，不知退军，只能陷入险境。

“大哥……”张飞还想分辩什么，但看刘备一副不可商量的表情，也只得住了口，不觉有些委屈，那两人莫名其妙地一商量就这样亏了他张飞，这丈八蛇矛还没拿出来就得收回去，真令人憋气。

刘备又满目担忧地看着赵云，执起他的手：“子龙，你一定万事小心，情况有变立刻撤退。”

“主公放心吧，云定会随机应变。”赵云回握住刘备的手，给他一个安心的笑。

刘备有些心痛，他总想好好护住这个心思纯净如同孩童的子龙，像护住自己的幼弟一般，可奈何却总令他为了自己犯险，而他却无计可施。

两日后的夜，樊城各处灯火通明，一众文官忙碌着引导百姓进城安顿，四处充满了男男女女扶老携幼，前呼后拥的嘈杂声，还有孩童的啼哭声，锅碗瓢盆的撞击声，甚至有百姓带上了家中所养的鸡、狗、猪，鸡鸣狗吠一并大作，混乱不堪。一时数条街道皆被百姓及其所带的包袱、被褥填塞得严严实实。简雍带人安排百姓进城安顿，不觉忙得满头大汗，一会儿要注意谁家的鸡飞到别家去了，需得为人讨回来；一会儿又要注意哪家带的行李挤不进帐子，要看着点，不敢丢了；还要当心先进城的百姓堵了路，害得后面的人挤不进来。简雍性情率真直接，平日里一向散漫，除了在诸葛亮面前佯装整肃一些，跟谁都威仪不肃，不拘礼节，对席而谈皆要项枕卧语，伸足侧身，躺舒服了才说，连对刘备也是盘足而坐。不过今日这阵仗真弄得的这位松散惯了的简先生叫苦不迭，欲哭无泪，他甚至怀疑那个年纪轻轻就总一脸严肃的诸葛狐狸知道自己在他面前是装出来的严整，故意用这事来折腾他的。

另一边军营中，赵云已点齐两千步卒，只等五更一到便率军出城。军营中相对城门附近安静一些，点燃的灯火在晚风寒凉中轻轻颤抖。赵云于营帐之外负手而立，心中暗暗祈祷刘备等人一路携民南下能晚些被曹军赶上。

忽地余光中闪现出一个熟悉的身影，微风勾勒出他略显瘦弱的身形，赵云赶忙转头，正瞧见那人欲要转身离去的背影。

“军师？”赵云语中透出难以掩饰的欣喜，离开前能再见他一面，真好。

诸葛亮处理完军务本是随意踱步，可不知不觉便走到了他的营帐外，本不想令他发现而转身离去，谁知他一眼便望见了自己。

诸葛亮立在原地，神色泛窘，那日议事厅之后他再未与赵云照过面，似乎有意无意地想要躲着他，可今夜却又为何到此？是那人要走了，心中不舍吗？那此刻是不是该说些什么，可说些什么好呢？

诸葛亮思虑间，赵云已从后面追上前来，步至诸葛亮的面前。

“军师……”赵云的语气散发出连他自己都未曾觉察到的柔情，“末将……”他忽地住了口。

诸葛亮低着头不敢对上他的目光，他今日忘了携带羽扇，无法遮掩面上慌乱的神色，只得万分不自在地将手背在身后。这人，想说什么呢？为何欲言又止……

“军师……”赵云似是在犹豫什么，做了几个口型，最后传入诸葛亮耳中的却是：“那日末将冒犯了，还请军师原谅。”

诸葛亮在心中翻了个白眼，这人果然说不出什么动听的话，笨得要命，磨叽半天就为了说这个？虽如此想着，诸葛亮面上却无异色，他一拱手：“赵校尉不必拘礼，亮未生气。”

“嗯，多谢军师。”赵云诚恳地道谢，似乎无话可说了，但他却挡在诸葛亮面前不肯移开，垂着头。

诸葛亮有些不耐烦，想要绕开他走回去，赵云见状又叫住了他。

“军师！”

诸葛亮真想翻白眼了，这人，缺根筋吗？

“军师，其实末将之所以如此，是因为末将觉得以主公的心性，他定不会取襄阳，而只会率众人南撤，可江陵距此有数百里之远，末将担心新野战事一旦不顺，主公再被曹军赶上定会极其凶险，所以……”赵云有些慌乱地将心中所想说了出来，他看着诸葛亮毫无表情的脸庞，不禁难过极了。

“所以什么？”诸葛亮冷冰冰地问了一句，刘备会不愿取襄阳，他也料到了。

“主公南下凶险，还要有劳军师多为主公谋划了。”赵云看着诸葛亮的眼，说得认真。

“知道了，亮自然会为主公打算。”诸葛亮已经极不耐烦，说了半天还是一堆废话，废话都三句不离刘备，诸葛亮不觉有些生气。这人，真是自以为是，真以为自己是力挽狂澜，谋划全局的大英雄吗？

“赵校尉还有事吗？没事亮先行一步。”诸葛亮看他应该真的无话可说了，便欲离开。谁知绕开赵云的一刹那身子竟被箍进了一个紧实而温暖的怀抱，再动弹不得。

诸葛亮有些惊恐地睁大双眼，他的面紧贴着赵云的颈窝，那人的体温一点点传来，还有散发幽香的气息。诸葛亮只觉得呼吸急促，甚至有些喘不过气，体温骤然升高，心跳的声音令诸葛亮的头有些发昏。  
这人，要做什么？失心疯了吗？

“军师……”赵云低沉而无比宠溺的声音在诸葛亮耳边响起，“我走了，你……多保重……”

诸葛亮看不见赵云面上的神情，只觉得这人奇怪得紧。但如此被他拥着，诸葛亮心底竟泛起一阵阵的甜蜜和暖意，他的怀抱，为何如此令人安心和痴醉？明明同为男子，如此相拥为何让人觉得这般幸福？

诸葛亮先前的不满和故作冷酷此刻仿佛被他怀抱的温度融化了，再不见一丝踪迹，诸葛亮浅笑着羞赧地靠在他怀里，只觉得浑身发软，心念也被掏空了，他好贪恋这般感觉，好想……一直这样下去……

就在诸葛亮将要全身放松的时候，赵云却忽地放开了他，身上的温暖撤走的一瞬，诸葛亮有些站立不稳，赵云连忙扶住他的肩。

诸葛亮耳尖通红，他绯红着面，抬起雾笼的眸，企图看看赵云的眼，以从中捕捉一些关于此番相拥的信息，可赵云却在扶他站稳的那一刻决绝地转身离去，头也未回，令他满含深情的目光落了个空。

为何……会是这样？

诸葛亮愣在原地，望着他离去的身影，心仿佛在刹那间被人狠狠地掏空了，方才的甜蜜与温暖转瞬即逝，不留丝毫痕迹，此刻只有冰冷的秋风拍打在自己身上，让他冷得发颤，空荡荡的心转而被凄冷塞满，像搅动的刀刃刮擦自己最柔软的心室，流出一地残血。

子龙，你为何如此……绝情……

诸葛亮抱紧自己的双臂，蜷着背向自己的营帐走去，他想起七年前，在徐州，他也是留给了他一番别样温情后头也不回地转身离去，如今即使重逢，结局也是一样吗？

诸葛亮分不清自己是责怪，是生气，还是委屈和伤心，他回到自己的营帐，缩进被中。

他与他不过同僚而已，自己又在奢求什么呢？那一抱，大概只是战友间的告别吧……

诸葛亮一夜未眠，他睁着双眼，透过窗，凝眺着远处的天空一点点亮起来。他仿佛看到了那人率军飞驰而去的身影，或许，他这一去，便会战死沙场，那又该情归何处？

大抵许多事，是没有结果的吧……

(tbc)


	14. 南撤

刘备于建安十三年秋八月率关羽、张飞、诸葛亮、徐庶等人及樊城、新野两地军民离开樊城，渡江而过，至襄阳城下。刘备于襄阳城门外驻马而呼，想要面见刘琮，以劝刘琮与他们同心抗曹，如此方可尽刘景升遗志。但刘琮早已降曹，听闻刘备率近万军士兵临城下，胆战心惊，只躲在女墙后不敢露面。蔡瑁便命人向城下发射乱箭，有杀伤百姓者不计其数。刘备大怒，诸葛亮遂趁机劝刘备攻取襄阳，可刘备却认为数十万百姓在此，一旦开战必伤及更多无辜，坚决不从。诸葛亮只好叹气应允，与刘备率军暂退。

一行人行至汉水边上，商议对策。诸葛亮以为如先前所说，不取襄阳便只能南撤江陵，不过他还可往江夏，请刘琦公子发兵相助。刘备本有些惊奇，诸葛亮何时与刘琦有了交情？不过转念思及那日刘琦宴请诸葛亮一事，便明白了几分，不由暗暗赞叹孔明的深谋远虑，于如此危局中谋划得当，真难为他了。

刘备遂听诸葛亮之言，遣他走江夏一趟请刘琦相助，并命关羽率军沿汉水南下前往江陵，自己亲率张飞及一众军民走陆路赶往江陵，其中糜芳负责照顾刘备家眷，并差人奔赴新野知会赵云他们的行踪。部署妥当，众人各自启程。

走之前诸葛亮私语刘备，说当初赞同刘备携民而走是因为担心曹操如同当年东征徐州一般挟持城中百姓以乱刘备军军心，毕竟刘备手下八成的军士皆招自新野与樊城当地，兵士们的亲人皆是两地百姓，一旦曹操出狠招以他们为质，刘备军百里奔逃，军心本就易乱，断经不起如此要胁。不过这只是一面的考量，带数十万百姓而走必然拖累行军，因此万不得已时还是需舍弃百姓，绝不可与百姓一同葬身于此。刘备闻言皱着眉摇了摇头，说他明白军师一心为他谋划，不过他始终认为济大事必以人为本，今人归他，他不忍抛弃众人。那坚定的样子不免让诸葛亮想到一个人，那人坚守道义的模样与刘备真有几分相似，难怪他会说刘备是他信念所在。思及此处，诸葛亮不禁感慨万分，刘备果然是千年一遇的仁德之主，便也不再说什么，只嘱咐刘备定要万分小心才好，他必尽快借兵来援。刘备感激于诸葛亮一直以来对他奉行仁义的尊重和理解，万难不辞，也从不强迫他行何等“权宜”之计，于是含泪拉起诸葛亮的手，让他此去江夏也要小心，并说他此生不论如何都离不开他这位先生了。诸葛亮心下动容，郑重地点了点头，他不会说什么感人之辞，只能以满心筹谋，一腔沥血报刘备知遇之恩了。

诸葛亮遂策马而去，走之前还叮嘱关羽让他去江陵前先往汉津渡停靠半日，关羽狐疑为何如此，诸葛亮说如此十万之众，日行至多十数里，怕会为曹军赶上，刘备过当阳时若遭遇曹军，关羽可率军接应。关羽半信半疑，莫非这诸葛亮能将两军进军速度拿捏得如此准吗？不过还是先应允下来，毕竟不能用刘备的性命作赌。

接下来的十数日便是令人近乎绝望的南撤，十余万百姓拖家带口，走走停停，老弱妇孺多有体力不支者，更有冻死饿死者不可胜数。起初几日还能听见幼童的哭号，亲人间的前呼后应，后来便只能听见有人忽地砸向地面，亲人也无力哭喊，只有一阵阵的咳嗽声，喘息声，以及行礼包袱拖擦土石的声音。南下百姓的瞳无不变成了黯淡的石灰色，仿佛一口口枯井，没有一点光亮。风沙卷席着日渐严峻的寒冷刮擦每个人的面庞，留下一道道绝望的伤痕。每日夜色将至前的斜阳都渗出血色，镀在众人身上，仿佛舔血的厉鬼缠上了人身，宣告死亡的期限。

刘备每日看着十万百姓在绝望中残喘，不断有人倒下，激起一阵尘土，便再无声响，就觉心痛如绞，他本想救民却害得百姓受如此地狱之苦，更不知有多少人白白丧命。“仁义”二字在刘备眼中渐渐飘渺虚无起来，最后化成了一具空壳，残尸般陷在永无尽头的路上，刘备再无心力去将它拾起，擦洗锃亮，放在心头最热的地方。刘备只觉得怎样嘹亮的誓言此刻皆破成了碎片，在风中飘荡离散，最后只抽离成了一根微弱的心弦，江陵，何时可到？

张飞率领几千骑兵日日护在刘备身旁，可此时骑兵善奔袭的优势丝毫无用，这些天来，因为要照顾百姓愈发孱弱的脚步，战马从未撒开蹄跑过。张飞素来急躁的性子早就磨到了极限，他冲天大吼一声，扯着嗓子问刘备：“大哥，这日行十余里，如今才到当阳，何时能到江陵？”

张飞那一震天吼显然吓到了不少百姓，刘备有些怒意：“你再耐耐性子，百姓连日步行赶路已十分辛苦，你骑在马上自然不知。”

“可是大哥，照这个速度，曹军早晚追上来！”张飞很是着急，一旦曹军铁骑厮杀过来，他们这般疲惫行军如何抵挡？

“那就等曹军来了再说。”刘备说得有些破罐子破摔，不过此刻也并无他法，他不可能扔下百姓独自逃命，也无法叫百姓再走快一些，只能祈祷曹军晚些追来。而且这几日来刘备愈发担心赵云，算起来自他奔赴新野已有十余日，可音信全无，以夜照玉的脚程，新野战事一定，他应该不出十日就能赶上他们，可为何迟迟不来？刘备不敢再想下去，他愈发痛恨自己，为何他刘备如此无用，害这么多人一次次陷入死境？

正思间北方人群中突然喊声大作，远远望去好似死寂的池水突地砸入了巨石，炸开一阵仓皇的涛浪。人们惊呼着向四周夺路而去，可依旧有不少血肉模糊的肢体瞬时滚落在地，鲜血泼了尘土，淋漓出弥漫不尽的血腥味。

“出何事了？别慌！”的卢在骚乱初起的一瞬已开始嘶鸣，原地打转，四蹄慌乱，刘备死死勒住缰绳，大声呼喊，想令众人镇静下来。

可他举目望去，勒住马头的手不自觉地颤抖起来。

只见数千铁骑朝自己所在的方向疾驰而来，骑手皆是一身漆黑，一群人仿佛黑压压的鬼影，并不控马，一手执枪，一手舞剑，左劈右砍，将来不及躲开的百姓，不论老弱妇孺一一砍成骇人的形状，无数头颅、手臂、肩膀四处飞溅，随后滚进尘土。血肉迸溅而起，淋满他们的衣襟、战甲乃至面庞，可那些兵却毫不在意，面不改色，通红着凶狠的眼珠，散发出死亡的阴冷，手中的动作不曾停下一刹。一时间，血肉横飞。  
恶鬼，这绝对是来自地府的恶鬼，恶魔的羽翼配上嗜血的红眼。

眨眼间，铁骑已在人群中撕开一条血河，如同撕纸一般轻松，刘备眼看着他们向自己杀来，只觉得浑身颤抖不止，不是因为害怕，而是因为愤怒，如此屠民之举，他在徐州见过一次，如今又来第二次，他忍无可忍。

刘备拔剑而出：“杀！”撕破喉咙般的怒吼给了周围一时懵住的兵卒一个信号。大家齐举兵刃：“杀！”张飞喊得最凶，憋了这么多天他早就快闷炸了，此刻他的蛇矛利落地捅进一个个身披铁甲的躯体，将他们挑起摔下，溅起一阵阵血尘，恶鬼又如何，迟早会为兵戈下的冤魂送命。

刘备不知道这场杀戮持续了多久，他只记得他挥剑砍杀的动作最后变得僵硬，麻木，仿佛手臂不再属于自己，他在一阵阵血腥和喊杀中渐渐模糊意识，三弟似乎满面血污地冲他大声呼喊，但他有些听不到了，大概真要命绝此处了吧？也好，不用再经受这般厮杀的折磨，也不用再痛苦内疚地活着……

刘备动了动发酸的手臂，似乎还有痛觉，如此说来……自己还活着？刘备猛地清醒过来，环顾四周，夜已深沉，倒是难得的宁静，他眼下身处一座小山丘下，背靠着树，浑身的衣襟被血与汗浸透。  
“大哥，你醒了？”张飞见刘备动了动，连忙凑上前来，“感觉如何？”

“我没事，”刘备活动活动四肢，倒是没受伤，只是处处发酸疲软，“益德，你……”夜色之下，处处漆黑一团，张飞凑近了些，刘备方借着微弱的星光看清他的模样：张飞满面血污，本束好的发丝也已凌乱，浑身更是散发出血渍的腥臭。

刘备忍不住有些心疼地抱住张飞的头：“你怎弄成这样？”

张飞平日里虽是刚猛强硬，一副什么都不在乎的模样，可刚经历了一场惨烈至极的殊死恶战，此刻见大哥如此，鼻头也酸酸的：“大哥，你也好不到哪去。”他还是不想露出动情的一面，故意诌起一番嘲弄的腔调。

刘备放开张飞，他相信张飞所言非虚，想冲他笑一下，可只是撇了撇嘴。刘备看看四下，张飞本来率领的数千骑兵如今只剩百人，还有一些散落的步卒和百姓正于树下休憩，而其余一众文官还有妻子早已不知去向。

“元直，公佑他们呢？”刘备焦急地晃了晃张飞地肩膀。

“没找到，曹军一来，都冲散了……”张飞低着嗓音，他一向不肯服输，此刻却是真有些丧气。

刘备不禁想哭，大家相随至今，都是义士，却落得如此收场……他害人如此，有何颜面再苟活于世？

心如死灰间，突地听一人大呼：“主公！”呼声中带着哭腔。

刘备寻声望去，只见一文士模样的人跪倒在地，衣冠凌乱，身上沾着血污。

“元直？”尽管那人向地而跪，发冠散乱，但刘备依旧一眼认出了他。徐庶竟逃脱方才那场大难，刘备又惊又喜，可看他一副受难模样，又心痛不已。刘备快步上前扶住徐庶：“元直快起来，令先生蒙此大难，我之过矣。”

但徐庶却不肯起来，他扶住刘备的双臂，抬起眼来，满目泪水：“主公，家母为曹操所擒，只怕徐庶不得不于此地辞别主公了……”言罢伏地而泣，透出万分恨意与歉疚。

刘备顿时愣住，徐庶相随他多年，甚受他器重，大小事务，徐庶也未少出力，算是难得的贤才，也是刘备的良师益友，可如今，却……

“徐庶不忠，可庶为主公谋划当有分寸，如今母亲为贼所掳，庶方寸大乱，已难以相助主公。不过主公放心，庶此生定不为曹操谋一字一句。”徐庶止不住地落泪，他知道刘备此刻这般落魄，正需忠臣用力，相伴相守，可他却于此时要求离开，不觉内疚不堪。然而，纵他徐庶是当世贤才，在残忍的战乱面前，也不过是个念着母亲的儿子，人的心志有时是如此脆弱，终究无法不顾一切，为仁义而活。

刘备有些无力地摆了摆手，眼前的处境，纵使他们不走，他又还有什么资格将这些贤才、能士留在自己身边？遂扶起徐庶：“元直不必如此，你这些年为我之事尽心尽力，已是尽忠，如今的局面，我又怎能自私地将你们再留在身边？你不必自责，也不必委屈自己，日后为曹操出力也不枉先生一身才学，又何必自己埋没自己？顾及亲人乃人之常情，我倒是羡慕你还有亲人可保护……”刘备越说越悲痛，喉咙哽咽，那么多人视他为亲，可他却保护不了任何人。

“蒙主公厚恩，徐庶无以为报，哪怕辜负一身学识也定不为曹操谋一策！”徐庶又跪了下去，“主公也断不可如此悲观！主公吉人天相，定能摆脱困境，日后有孔明相佐，一切都会好起来的。”言罢又泣，他真舍不得离开这位自己好不容易等来的仁主，可如今却不得不分道扬镳，上天为何如此弄人？

“先生保重……”刘备终于忍不住落下泪来，他别过头去，不忍再看徐庶。

“主公保重，罪臣告辞！”徐庶也不忍再面对刘备，他看了看张飞，又看了看四周的兵士，企图从他们眼中捕捉出一些责怪或不满，但他什么都未看见，夜吞没了一切。徐庶向众人行了一礼便转身策马而去，扬起的衣襟在星光下随风颤抖。

刘备含泪听着徐庶远去的马蹄声，想等四周渐渐静下去，好让自己疲累不堪的心能得到片刻的喘息。可那马蹄声却在渐行渐远后复又清晰起来，行至耳边。

刘备满怀惊喜地回头：“元直？”可翻身下马，跪拜于地的人却并非徐庶，而是……

“主公！”又是一声带有泪腔的呼号，“子龙，子龙他……他降曹了，主公！”

“什么？！”刘备顿时睁大了双眼，满目的不可置信，“怎么可能？你见到子龙了？”刘备的心绪一时像炸开了的毛线球，千丝万缕，丝丝皆乱，这些日子来，子龙一直音讯全无，为何糜芳会突地知晓了他的行踪，竟然还是……降曹？

“见到了，我本护着夫人和少主的车驾，与曹军厮杀，他……他忽地冲过来，我原以为他要帮我，欣喜万分，谁知他将我击于马下，夺了夫人的车驾便走，往北而去……”糜芳说得很是激动，甚至有些喘息不及，言罢哭道：“主公，他定是在新野就降了曹，如今和我们为敌了！”

“你说的都是真的？”糜芳话音未落，张飞就抢前一步，揪住他的衣领，发出雷霆般的怒吼。

“不可能，子龙绝不会如此！”刘备有些愤怒，子龙，那个他最疼惜的傻瓜，怎么会临阵叛敌？

“千真万确啊，主公，我亲眼所见！”糜芳被张飞扯得有些喘不过气，赶忙用尽全身力气嘶吼着，似乎生怕别人不相信自己。

“哼！他娘的，这厮，难怪非要一人去新野，看来是给自己找好退路了呵！”张飞放开糜芳，只觉得火气从胸膛蹭蹭地冒至头顶，天灵盖仿佛要被冲破了。

“是啊，张将军，这家伙定早有谋划，他就是想等曹军一来……”糜芳见张飞应该信了自己，连忙开始添油加醋，可话还没说完，就被一把擦颊而过的手戟吓得住了口。

“你给我闭嘴！我说了子龙绝不会如此，定是你在乱军中看错了，休要再胡言乱语！”糜芳幸灾乐祸一般讲述赵云“降曹”的经过气得刘备有些发抖，抓了腰间的手戟便扔了过去。那人纯净得如同冬日的初雪，刘备怎能容忍他人如此污言秽语中伤他。

“主公，呜呜……我知道您宁肯信子龙也不信我，可我句句实言，可怜我那妹妹和外甥女，就这样被人掳去……”糜芳见刘备气急，心中害怕，故意坐在地上大哭起来。

刘备见他提及糜夫人和两个女儿，心中作痛，两位夫人和孩子们跟着自己也吃了不少苦，如今不知去向，只怕凶多吉少。还有子龙，即使他相信子龙并未降曹，可子龙此刻又在何处？曹军已经追了上来，他于新野断后却踪迹全无，只怕也是九死一生……

思及此处，刘备只觉心痛如割，泪水又涌了上来，他再无心理会糜芳，转头大步向一旁走去，他狠狠地用拳头砸身旁的树干，接连两次的打击已令他丝毫感知不到手上的剧痛。砸了几拳后刘备觉着浑身再无一丝气力，瘫软地跪在了树下。

“大哥！”张飞见状冲上前想扶住他，可刘备冲他摆了摆手，示意他自己无事。

“大哥……”张飞站在一旁，有些不知所措，“其实我不相信子龙会降曹，可他……为何还不回来……”张飞说着鼻头酸了起来，那笨蛋，就知道逞强，如今却……张飞用手掌狠劲揩了一下双眼，他不想哭。

“三弟，是我害了你们……”刘备的双肩不住颤抖，“我现在倒希望……希望糜芳说的是真的，那样子龙至少还活着……”刘备悲恸不已，他宁愿赵云活着背叛自己，也不想他真的为自己而死……

“大哥，你别说了，”张飞一拍大腿，声音也有些颤抖，“那臭小子命可硬了，我这就去把他找回来！大哥你待在这别动，此处甚是隐蔽，曹军应该一时寻不过来！”说完便转头飞身上马，拔起蛇矛，又冲其余的兵士喊：“你们好生保护主公，不得有误！”

“益德！”刘备忙站起身，还想再说什么，可拦不住飞驰而去的乌骓。

刘备望着张飞离去的背影，只觉得最后一点心力也被掏空了，如今真只剩他一人，在这漫漫长夜中挣扎和煎熬。

刘备瘫坐在树旁，双眼直勾勾地盯着远方的天，他此刻倒宁愿曹军追上来，结果他的性命。

可他并看不到，远方漆黑的夜幕下，一人正骑着染血的白马，四处奔驰。

(tbc)


	15. 当阳（上）

一个十几岁的少年拽着沉重的双脚步行在泛起尘土的大地之上，地上四处可见百姓、兵士的尸体，皆是惨死的模样，发黑的血迹处处可见，空气中弥漫着久久难散的血腥味，令人反胃。天无比阴冷，日挂在头顶，却没有一丝温度，少年冷极了，而且无比饥馁。他不记得自己上一次吃东西是什么时候了，他只记得他亲眼看着那群玄黑的恶鬼将自己的父亲、小妹皆劈成了两半，血洒在他脸上，他惊惧得一时连愤怒都不会了，呆呆地看着眼前的一切，仿佛在看地狱戏台上的鬼剧。 

那之后他不知道自己是否还活着，如果还活着为何会觉得自己身处幻境？四周的景物虚晃得异常。如果已经死了，那为何自己又在一直向前走？在走向哪里呢？

少年感觉头越来越沉，身子左摇右摆不受控制，脚步凌乱，终于他感到自己向下倒去……终于结束了吗？

可倒下去的一瞬他感到自己跌入了一个厚实温暖的怀抱，而非冰冷生硬的地面……为何会如此？

“小兄弟，你没事吧？小兄弟？”有人在他耳边焦急地唤他。

“唔……”是谁呢？少年拼命睁开眼，此刻他面朝天空，一个将军模样的青年正扶着他的颈，探头在他上方，那人似乎遮住了天空的大部，双眸透澈似水，惨淡的阳光衬在他面旁，竟明亮了几分，好像他本人散出的光芒，使他清亮得出尘，透出淡淡的暖意，仿佛来自天国的使者。只是那面上的血污说明他也不过是个战乱中的厮杀之人。他眼中染了焦急，正用手试探少年的鼻息。

“你是……谁……”少年艰难地挤出几个字眼。

“在下赵云，乃刘皇叔手下一校尉，小兄弟可知晓甘、糜两位夫人、我主两位小姐和幼主阿斗的下落？”赵云见少年神志清醒了一些，赶忙问到。

“我……好饿……”少年似乎没有力气回答赵云的问题，动了动唇只说出几个字。

赵云见状从怀中掏出半个干饼，犹豫了一下又打开身侧的水袋，扶起少年的头，喂他喝了几口水，然后将饼递给了他。

少年接过饼便狼吞虎咽起来，干涸的眼有了一丝微光。赵云浅笑着看他吃完，看他呛到又递了水过去，抚了抚他的背，眼中有几分疼惜。

“多谢……”少年吃了饼，喝了水，有了一些气力，“你刚问我什么？”

“小兄弟离昨日曹军劫走我主公夫人的地方不远，可有见到他们去了何处？”赵云说着指了指不远处一向地而翻的马车，轻皱着眉问到。

“劫车？我不知道……昨日我并不在这里，不过……”少年环顾四周，方才的头晕目眩让他有些分不清方向，“我从那边过来时好像看到一位文官模样的先生。”少年指了指西北的一条路。

“好，多谢小兄弟！”赵云听言站起身，意欲离去。想必那先生定是糜竺等人中的一位，或许他们会知道夫人的下落。

“英雄要去哪里？”少年突地拉住赵云的手，显出万分的害怕。

“小兄弟，对不住，我要去救人，只能帮你至此了，不过你可往南探寻刘皇叔下落，他定会救你。”赵云用另一只手将少年的手轻轻取开，有些内疚地看着少年。

“你想从那群魔鬼手上救人吗？别傻了，会没命的！”少年想都不敢想昨日曹军杀过来的场景，如同炼狱中的刑场，一瞬间，百条人命便被索去。

“我……不能见死不救。”赵云敛眸低语，似是在说给少年听，又好像是在自语。

少年有些不可置信地看着赵云，就这么轻轻一句话，便要为此赌上性命？

“小兄弟保重，在下告辞！”赵云忧心着夫人、少主还有糜竺等人的性命，不等少年再说什么，便飞身上马，奔驰而去，只留少年久久地愣在原地。

赵云沿少年所指的方向一路飞驰，行不过数里果然见到一位先生，衣衫狼狈，正坐于路边休息，定睛一看，乃简雍也。

“简先生！”赵云翻身下马，走上前去，行了一礼。

“子龙!”简雍站起身来，也不回礼，疾步迎上去，到得跟前，一把抓住赵云的手，“真是你呀，你可算回来了！”

“云南下路上遭遇了两次曹军，故耽搁了些时候，没能及时赶回来！”赵云一脸歉疚，虽然很想把手从没正形的简雍手中抽出来，但看他满身狼狈，一脸欣喜，赵云也有几分心疼。

“你知道吗？夫人和少主让曹军给抓走了！”简雍突地露出少有的悲戚之色。

“我知道，我昨日到当阳时先遇见了子方，他已告知我此事，我便答应寻回夫人少主，今日在附近寻到空了的车驾，不知曹军将他们劫去了何处？”赵云想起昨日糜芳之言，愈发着急，只怕拖得越久，少主他们就越危险。

“我记得曹军来时我离夫人的车驾不远，不过……”简雍挠起头来，似是在努力回想些什么。

“那有名敌将，将他拿下！”东南方忽地传来曹军的嘶喊，赵云不及多想，赶忙将简雍推到树后，让他躲好，自己提枪上马，迎敌而上。

迎面而来数十曹军铁骑，赵云大喝一声，策马挺枪，直取敌军当前一将，交战只一合便将那人挑于马下刺死，其余曹军皆惊，看着赵云滴血的枪尖和杀气正盛的双眼，略退几步，企图调马而走。

简雍躲在树后突然大呼：“子龙，他们劫了麋子仲和甘夫人！”

赵云仔细一看，曹军队尾确有两骑，一人马上缚着一人，正是糜竺和甘夫人。曹军闻得此言更迅速调马而去，赵云两腿一夹胯下白马，夜照玉便急速奔驰起来。眨眼间，赵云已冲入曹军正中，左挑右刺杀开一条血路，并又夺了一杆长枪，双手持枪，直杀至最后两骑面前。那两人见状意欲以马上所缚之人为质，可手中的剑还未架起就被赵云左右手同时用枪挑飞，并将两人击于马下。赵云随即将手中双枪掷于地下，两手抓过缚着糜竺和甘夫人的马匹缰绳，用力一带，将两马拉至身侧，接着驾夜照玉向前一步，勒住缰绳令其打横一转，拔剑出鞘，俯身横扫，结果了地上两人的性命。

简雍在一旁看得目瞪口呆，他难得如此近距离看赵云与敌拼杀，见惯了他平日温文尔雅的模样，以为他杀敌时不会像关羽张飞等人那般凶残，可如今观他顷刻间果断利落地取数十曹兵性命，血溅四起，不觉心惊不已，又佩服万分。

赵云收剑入鞘，下马捡起长枪插地而立，随即上前扶甘夫人和糜竺下马，用剑小心地割断他们身上的绳子，扶他们行至路旁，好让两人坐下休息。甘夫人经历方才血腥的杀戮，不觉浑身发软，面色苍白，心悸得厉害，靠着树无法言语。糜竺倒无大碍，只是坐到简雍一旁休息。

赵云牵马上前，俯身跪地，道：“情况危急，赵云不得不当着夫人和先生的面与敌军厮杀，令两位受惊，赵云之罪！”

“赵校尉不必如此，若非赵校尉相救，只怕在下已死于非命。”糜竺赶忙摆了摆手说到。

甘夫人也摇了摇头，示意赵云不必自责。

“我也受惊了，你咋不问我？”简雍忽然有几分滑稽地凑上前。

“……”赵云一时无语。

不过简雍此举惹得甘夫人有了些许笑意，似是从方才的惊惧中缓过来了些。

赵云见甘夫人面色恢复了些，赶忙开口：“末将找寻两位夫人和少主、小姐等人，为何此番只有夫人您被擒住？夫人可知糜夫人他们下落？”

“昨日曹军杀过来时，我和姐姐带着孩子们弃车而走，可谁知姐姐抱着阿斗一下车就被曹军截住了，还有茯儿和苓儿，姐姐让我去求援，我拼命混入百姓之中，借着夜色逃脱一时，今日本想南往主公处，谁知为曹军所获……”甘夫人说着哭了起来，“赵校尉，你一定救救阿斗和姐姐她们……”茯儿、苓儿是刘备两个女儿的乳名，两个女孩相差一岁，未及加笄，不过十二三岁。

“夫人放心，末将定会尽力，只是眼下末将还是先送夫人和两位先生回主公身边吧，夫人可知主公具体行踪？”赵云也十分担忧刘备，不过有张飞在应该不会有事。

几人皆摇了摇头，都说只知主公应在南边。

赵云叹了口气，将方才那两匹马牵过来，给简雍和糜竺，接着打了马哨，叫夜照玉过来，扶甘夫人上了马。甘夫人不会骑马，头一回上如此高大的马，吓得扒紧马鞍，不敢动弹。赵云抚了抚夜照玉，叫它走稳些，便拉着笼头和简雍、糜竺向南走去。

行不过数里，赵云又听见东南方向传来战马飞驰的声响，赶忙让几人下马，进路旁的小林暂避，自己藏匿在路的另一侧，万不得已只好再与曹军厮杀一番。

马蹄声自远及近，赵云屏气凝神，紧握长枪，突地夜照玉从林中冲了出来，“咴咴”地叫得欢快，吓得一旁的甘夫人抱头哭喊。

“夜照玉，回去！”赵云紧张不已，焦急地招呼夜照玉，这家伙，又出什么幺蛾子？

那马蹄声在数步之外停止了，赵云听得一人翻身下马，有重甲摩擦的声音，定是名武将。

“夜照玉？”那人显然惊奇不已，走过去想拉夜照玉的笼头，可夜照玉并不理他，绕开他径直朝他身后的乌骓走去。

“益德兄？”赵云看那人走到面前才看清来人竟是张飞，不觉又惊又喜，从林中跳出身来。

“子龙！”张飞转过头一眼瞧见了他，一个箭步冲上去，狠劲砸赵云的肩膀，“你个臭小子，怎么这么磨叽？你知不知道我和大哥快急死了！”

赵云拍拍张飞的肚子，故作讨好地一笑：“是我不好，让你们担心了，我这不没事吗？”

“而且糜芳说是你劫走了夫人的车驾，到底怎么回事？”张飞想起之前糜芳真有其事的模样，不觉心中奇怪。

“啊？”话语间，糜竺等人已走上前来，听得此言，皆是一惊，简雍遂将糜芳如何将救人之事交给赵云，赵云又如何救了他们简要说了一下。

“这混小子，自己失责，还往别人身上泼脏水！”张飞很是生气地捏紧拳头，不过一瞥眼看见糜竺竟然在，也不好骂得太难听。

糜竺面色铁青，既有怒意又满面歉疚，不过一时搞不清事情的原委，也不愿相信弟弟真如张飞所说的那般不堪。

“昨日慌乱，想必有些误会。”赵云此刻无心纠结此事，转向张飞，“你怎会在此？主公呢？”赵云突地有些紧张，张飞不在刘备身边，难道刘备出事了？

“大哥没事，在当阳桥后头的树林里休息呢，沿这条路一直往东南走就能看见桥。”张飞还在想糜芳的事，他那副煽风点火的模样可一点都不像有什么误会。

“那便麻烦益德兄送甘夫人和两位先生回去。我还要去救糜夫人、少主和两位小姐，”赵云说着拍了拍张飞的肩膀。

“你去哪救人？”张飞不觉有些担心。

“我四处打听一下，去去便回！夜照玉！”夜照玉听赵云唤他，依依不舍地看了一眼乌骓，乌骓伸舌头舔了舔夜照玉的鼻子，夜照玉才小步回到赵云身边。赵云翻身上马，拔枪而起：“主公就交给益德兄了！”随即两腿一夹，往北奔驰而去。

“哎，你小心啊！”张飞无奈地冲着赵云呼喊一声，赵云去得飞快，丝毫未留给张飞商量的余地。张飞叹口气，这倔驴，倔起来没人挡得住，也只好按赵云的嘱托，带几人往刘备的方向而去。

赵云北行约摸半个时辰后望见前方有数十曹兵正在路边休息，便翻身下马，隐身入林，不必要的厮杀还是能避免就避免的好，赵云一路南下，早已人马俱疲，晨时又将身上唯一的干粮给了那位少年，如今想从曹军手上救人还需节省体力。

赵云从林中经过那些曹军身后，突地听见一人吆喝：“哎，听说曹纯将军想将刘备那两个女儿据为己有？”

“那可不？那是人家的战利品，两个女孩嫩得能捏出水来，叫人眼红。”另有一人回应到，仿佛口水都吊了几尺。

“还有糜夫人，大家闺秀和那四散的平民就是不一样。”又有一人开口。

“糜夫人恐怕得留给主公吧，你们知道的，主公就好这一口。”一个曹兵说着怪笑一声，仿佛在说什么了不得的风流韵事。

“我看你们还是先考虑一下自己的脑袋能不能留在脖子上吧！”曹兵身后的树林突地传来一声怒喝。

“谁？”本在说笑的曹兵顿时一惊，连忙站起身，面对身后的树林，可不见一个人影，一棵棵柏树在这些曹兵面前渐渐扭曲成可怕的形状，妖魔一般，张牙舞爪，难不成大白天也能闹鬼吗？

“啊！啊！”曹军们还在向树林张望，突地传来数声惨叫，离树林最近的几人一转头发现自己人中已倒下了大数，一人骑马持枪正立于他们面前，高大的战马从鼻腔发出阴冷的嘶吼，那人的枪尖滴着血珠，“啪嗒啪嗒”地落在地上，仿佛丧钟的喑鸣，震得人心弦俱碎。那人怒目圆睁，面无表情，仿佛阎罗的使者，霎时间就能令你魂飞魄散。

剩下的几名曹兵吓得浑身战栗，不知所措。

“说，我家主公妻子现在何处？”赵云用枪尖指着几人的头颅，声喝如雷。

“在……在……我军军营。”那几人已哆嗦到舌头打结。

“你们在何处扎营？”

“长……长坂坡……”几名曹兵似乎已经有了下跪的趋势。

“哼！”赵云收起枪尖，调马而走，这几个贪生怕死，只会嚼舌根的孬种还不如留给曹操慢慢“享用”。

赵云得知糜夫人等人下落后，便向长坂坡的方向一路飞驰。

越向北走，路上的景象愈发凄惨骇人起来。赵云一路上见到不少自己认识的兵卒，都以狰狞的致命伤暴死，还有许多无辜的百姓，兵戈造成的创伤在他们并无甲胄的躯体上显得更加刺眼。赵云看到一个发已苍白的老妪似是想护住自己不过几岁的孙子，可一杆长矛穿透两人的身体，将他们的性命一同索了去。还有一个怀胎十月的妇人，利刃刺穿了她的小腹，她仰面倒下，双手紧紧护住自己的腹部，然而并没有用。她嘴唇微张，双眼圆睁成惊恐的弧度，不可置信地看着天空。

赵云只觉心如刀剜，眼前这副惨绝人寰的景象，他在随刘备救徐州的时候见过一次，那时百姓的尸首填埋了徐州城外的护城河，甚至已经见不到河水，而只有堆叠的肢体，乌黑的血迹爬上城墙，使徐州仿佛一座鬼邸，散发出腥臭到骇人的死亡气息。

赵云忍不住勒住夜照玉，他很想为死者做些什么，遂取下身上的披风，想用披风盖住一具具惨死的尸首，可他发现自己的披风是这样小，不过能盖住两人。赵云痛苦地闭上眼，睫毛微颤，连夜未眠使他的眼干涩到没有泪水，只是生生作疼。赵云迟疑了一下，将披风盖到了两个孩子身上，他们一男一女，看起来是兄妹，不过六七岁的年纪，哥哥拉着妹妹的手，应该是想逃过夺命的刀刃，可却被齐齐砍去了双腿。赵云用手抚摸着两个孩子依旧柔软的头发，他发现小女孩的手里还握着一块咬了一半的糖果，糖果上沾着风干了的血迹。赵云看着眼前的一切，心中的痛苦渐渐变成了愤怒。

“啊！”赵云冲天长啸，干涩的双眼变得血红，“曹操，我定要你血债血偿！”

吼声冲向天穹，遇见四周的山传回阵阵回响，渐渐凝固成肃萧的杀意。

夜照玉走到赵云身后，用鼻蹭他的背。

赵云伸手拍了拍夜照玉的脑袋：“我们走！”

长坂坡上，一缕缕血色的腾云正慢慢卷成鲜血的模样，溅向大地。

(tbc）


	16. 当阳（中）

曹操自听说刘备南走江陵后，为防刘备占据江陵大量人马物资，于是丢弃辎重，亲率曹纯、曹真、曹休和五千虎豹骑疾驰一日一夜于当阳赶上刘备。如曹操所料，刘备带着数十万百姓南撤果然行军缓慢，狼狈不堪，一击便破；可令曹操没想到的是，刘备竟然一时逃脱了虎豹骑的追杀，不知踪迹。连日行军，曹军也已疲惫，曹操便下令于长坂坡驻扎一夜，修整半日，清点这几日所俘获的人马辎重。

日渐西斜，曹军开始埋锅造饭，曹操立于扎营所倚的景山之上向下眺望，虎豹骑宿卫曹休立于他的身旁。曹操一眼望去，虽是连日混战，但他的虎豹骑到底是天下骁锐，不论何时都丝毫没有乱象，军队驻扎得严整不苟，十分整饬，比起刘备军凌乱不堪的那副景象，不知强了多少倍。想到这些，曹操心中不禁升起几分自豪之意。

“哈哈，我的虎豹骑果然乃天下奇兵！有他们，何愁天下不定？”曹操捋着颔下花白的髭须，笑得意气风发。

“主公亲自训练的战骑自然天下无敌！”曹休在一旁附和到。

“哈哈，还是多亏了你们八位虎将，啊？”曹操用手背打了打曹休的胸脯，鹰眼微眯，显出些许爽朗的笑意。

“还要多谢主公信任！”曹休执剑行礼，虎豹骑的八位统领皆是曹操族人亲信，曹操虽生性多疑，但对虎豹骑还是信得过的。

“哈哈……”曹操又笑，仿佛欣赏绝世画作一般凝望着山下的曹军大营。

那营地整饬如棋盘，九顶军帐为一队，共五十人，由一名都伯统领，每五百人设一都尉，一千人设一校尉，曹纯与曹真各领两千人负责追击刘备，曹休领一千人护卫曹操。每九顶军帐呈方形排布，中间隔有供人马通行的平路，两千人为一个营区，排为弧形，分别位于大营东西翼。曹休率领的一千虎豹骑分为四队，每队二百五十人，分别位于曹操中军大帐的东、南、西、北。俘虏等人被关押在东西营区与宿卫营之间的营帐内，由人日夜看守，以防生乱。

“哈哈，文烈，你看我军军营仿佛一盘大棋，却落满黑子，并无敌手。”曹操看着来回巡哨的兵卒，愈发欣喜。

“是啊……”曹休本想继续附和，可突地一惊：“主公您看，那是什么？”

曹操闻声凝目望去，捏须的手突地停住了，笑容凝固，苍劲的鹰眼中映出山下霎时而起的骚乱景象：只见一人白袍银铠，手握长枪，驱一白马，左冲右突杀入营中，仿佛一颗乱入全盘黑子的白棋。不断有曹兵上前抵挡，但都被那人手中的银枪一招刺死，明明是所向披靡的精锐之军，可在那人手下却似乎不堪一击。片刻间，那人已从北边营门杀至东翼营区，倒下的曹兵铺满他身后的路，仿佛那条路本来就是泛血的黑色。

“怎么回事？”曹纯本在营帐休息，忽听得外面喊声大作，立刻持剑冲出帐子，正见到眼前一副慌乱不堪的景象。

“将军！”一副将跑至曹纯面前，“有……有人闯营！”

“谁？来了多少人？”曹纯自弱冠之年起便随曹操转战四方，十数年过去，也算身经百战，虽然大营一时混乱至极，曹纯也不至于手足无措。

“不知道是谁，来了一……一个人。”那副将说着乍起一根手指，畏畏缩缩的模样说得好像有成千上万人似的。

“一个人慌什么？”曹纯有些怒意，“叫张、王两位校尉迅速带兵应敌！”

“已经去了，可是……”副将说着有些喘不过气，两眼被惊恐填塞，“死了，都死……”

话还未完，那副将便向下倒去，再不动弹。

曹纯想去扶那人，可抬眼一看，一人驻马挺枪正立于自己面前，那人面无表情，两眼通红，枪尖已沾满了血肉，应该是他方才一枪结果了自己副将的性命。

“我主公夫人与幼子何在？”赵云冷冷地问到，声音不大却散发出冰冷至极的死亡气息。

“你是何人，胆敢擅闯我军大营？”曹纯虽为赵云冷峻的杀意所惊，但随即镇定下来，这人再勇也不过单枪匹马，闯营是为救人，那必受妇孺牵累，难逃一死。

“我再问你一次，我家主公夫人与幼子何在？”赵云这回声音大了许多，如蕴惊雷，他已目眦尽裂，看起来愤怒至极。

“赵校尉，夫人在这里！”赵云身后方向的营帐突地传来一声呼喊。

赵云暂时收回枪尖，不再理会曹纯和乱作一团的曹军，策马向传来呼声的营帐冲去。

曹纯见赵云转身杀向关押俘虏的营帐，遂赶忙唤来东营剩余的都尉和都伯，部署御敌，并放火箭知会西营的曹真和宿卫营的曹休。

赵云驾马行不过百步，至一座不小的营帐外面，营帐外有数十曹兵把守。赵云大喝一声，策马直取面前的曹军，那些曹军并未骑马，有几人挥剑来敌，赵云一抖缰绳，示意夜照玉降低身子，接着用枪猛击他们的腹部，将几人瞬时击飞。还有几名曹兵，本想挥刀砍伤夜照玉的前蹄，谁知夜照玉一跃而起，将几人踩踏在地，赵云借势用枪挑刺，瞬时解决了看守的兵卒。

赵云不及多想，翻身下马，走进帐内，果然看见糜夫人抱着阿斗，茯儿和苓儿却不知踪迹，帐中除了糜夫人，还有许多百姓被缚住手脚，皆是青壮劳力，方才应该是他们发出的呼喊，其中有一少年冲自己笑得憨厚，赵云觉着这少年有些面善，但他来不及思考他究竟是谁，只快步行至糜夫人跟前，伏地而跪。

“末将来迟，令夫人受惊！”

“赵校尉不必如此，你肯为我母子性命冒险寻来这里，已是万分难得，阿斗这孩子终于有救了……”糜夫人说着落下泪来，泪落在阿斗脸上，阿斗还在酣睡，一副香甜模样，丝毫没有察觉自己身处的险境。

“夫人莫怕，赵云这就带着您和少主杀出去，只是两位小姐现在何处？”赵云想起两个女孩单纯无辜的眼睛和前番那几个曹兵淫荡的嘴脸，不觉忧心忡忡。

“她们被抓后就被带走了，不知关在何处。”糜夫人说着双眼红肿，两个女儿在刘备数次落难时为敌军所获，如今又生死未卜，为何她们母女如此命苦？

“夫人勿急，赵云先送夫人和少主脱离险境，再去寻找两位小姐。”赵云说着起身，看营中还有些地方，便打马哨想叫夜照玉进来，可叫了半天都没见动静，赵云紧张地冲营外大呼：“夜照玉！”

“赵校尉，”糜夫人唤住赵云，“你不必管我，还是快带着阿斗走吧！”

“夫人，我不能丢下您不管。”赵云有些犹豫，他不忍心舍下糜夫人，他到底做不到见死不救。

“赵校尉，情况危急，你救我只会枉送性命，还会害了阿斗。阿斗是主公唯一的血脉，还请赵校尉护他周全。”糜夫人带着哭腔，说得痛心，她想起两个九死一生的女儿，愈发没了活下去的念头。

“可……”赵云一时语塞，糜夫人所言不错，纵然他不忍心舍下糜夫人，可眼下夜照玉不知踪迹，恐是被曹军擒了去，没了战马，他一个人能不能杀出去都是未知，怎可能再带一大人，可难道真要……

“里面的家伙，速速出来束手就擒，曹丞相还能考虑放你一条生路，否则我等向营中一同射入乱箭，刘备的妻子、里面的百姓还有你，都将死无葬身之地！”营外传来曹纯的呼喊，赵云找寻糜夫人时，曹纯已带人重新布阵，曹真也从西营赶了过来，营外此时数百弩兵搭箭上弦，只等一声令下，数百利箭便离弦而发。

“赵校尉莫要再犹豫了！”糜夫人的哭喊已经有了绝望的嘶哑。营中的百姓也有些骚动，方才那位冲自己发笑的少年突然说：“赵校尉，不如你割断我们的绳子，我们与曹军决一死战！”

“不行，你们手无寸铁，只能白白送死。”赵云坚决不从。

“哪怕能为赵校尉当一支箭也好！”那少年说得坚定。

“你……”赵云看着少年的面庞，蓦地想起，他便是自己晨时所救的那个少年。

“里面的家伙，不敢出来，贪生怕死吗？好，听我号令！”曹纯大声呼喊，准备下令。

“大家别怕，我去抵挡曹军！”赵云声如沉铁，眼中闪过凌厉的杀气，他拔剑出鞘，捡起长枪，目不斜视地向营外走去，营中众人看着他离去的背影，仿佛一座巍峨的高山，挡在敌军的兵戈和帐内的生灵之间。

赵云沉着步子，一步步走得坚定而沉稳，他现身在帐外的一刹，方才见识过他在曹军中冲杀的曹兵皆向后一抖，此刻的他，满身血迹，披着斜阳的血色，更如修罗一般。

“哼，你可算出来了，你真以为我虎豹骑军营是好闯的吗？”曹纯露出轻蔑的一笑。

“哼，也不见得多难闯。”赵云嘴角轻扬，也发出一声轻蔑的冷哼。

“死到临头还嘴硬！”曹纯有些愤怒，让他单枪匹马闯至这里，曹纯不禁觉得面子上有些挂不住，“给我射！”

数百弩箭瞬时而发，赵云挥舞长枪抵挡飞箭，百支羽箭几乎都被他的长枪挡在了帐外，可箭矢实在太密，几支利箭划过他的肩膀、手臂、肋间，随后射入帐内，引得帐内的百姓一阵惊呼。赵云感到肋下一时鲜血涌注，令他有些站立不稳，他捂着肋间的伤口，撑着一口气不愿倒下。

“命还挺硬，给我继续射！”曹纯愈发愤怒，赵云那副垂死挣扎的模样使他十分厌恶，他统领虎豹骑这么多年，何时取人性命不如割草一般轻松，而眼前之人乱箭一时都射不死，曹纯不禁怒意愈盛，他通红着双眼，此刻只有一个念头就是杀掉眼前的人。

“住手！”千余曹军身后突地传来一声厉喝，只见曹军挨个退后，让出一条路来。

赵云捂着伤口喘息着，头上不断冒出冷汗，他拼命使自己看清眼前的一切：一个锦袍金甲，紫金束冠，双眼如苍鹰般凌厉的人从曹军让出的路中一步一沉地走了过来，浑身散发着慑人的威风霸气。

他行至曹纯与曹真中间，将两人各看了一眼，须臾，声如陈钟般开口：“谁让你们杀他的？”

“主公恕罪，此人胆大妄为，闯入我军营寨，杀害我军将士，故末将……”曹纯赶忙抱拳禀告。

“嗯？”曹操鹰眼一凌，打断曹纯，“他一人闯至此处，你们拦不住说明我们的兵士还不够强，怎么，被杀急了便用这种胜之不武的方式取人性命？”

“末将……”曹纯一时无话可对，这曹操性情古怪多变，两军交战并非比武切磋，有何胜之不武之说？何况曹操是个从来都不在乎手段的人，为何今日……

“呵呵，敢问英雄尊姓大名？”曹操露出奸诡的笑容，冲着赵云一呼。

“刘皇叔帐下校尉，赵云！”赵云扶着插地的长枪，用尽气力回应到。

“嗯，哼哼，我记得你，”曹操抖了抖沾在衣袖上的尘土，“当年跟随刘备援救陶谦的就有你，对吧？你那杆银枪在我大军中可是舞得虎虎生风啊。”

“能被曹丞相记住，赵云真是受宠若惊啊。”赵云故意摆出一副嘲弄的腔调。

“呵呵，赵云，我敬你是个英雄，方才我在山上看你冲杀，是愈发喜欢你的勇武啊，”曹操说着陶醉地大笑几声，仿佛赵云杀的不是自己的兵士，“识时务者为俊杰，你何必在刘备那里浪费一身本领呢？不如归顺于我，我曹操求贤若渴，定会重用你。”

“哼，曹操狗贼，滥杀无辜，人人得而诛之！我怎会屈身事贼？”赵云怒喝，他早已忍无可忍曹操不择手段的行径，如今竟能当面骂他，也算痛快。

“大胆，敢辱骂曹丞相，活腻歪了吗？”曹操身后突然闪出一人，挥剑直向赵云冲去，赵云屏住内息，略退一步，顺着那人挥剑的力道出枪将剑锋带歪，随即拔剑刺中那人胸口，用力一顶便将那人击出，滚至曹操脚尖前。  
那人手中的剑落在赵云脚边，玄铁的音响，赵云一愣，这剑显然非同一般。

“夏侯将军！”众将皆惊呼。

曹操看着死在自己脚边的夏侯恩，闭上双眼，深吸一口气，喉结滑动，似是忍耐了什么，随即又睁眼，竟愈发欣赏地看着赵云。

“主公，赵云欺人太甚，您下令，末将斩杀他！”曹真在旁一声怒喝。

本跟在曹操身后的曹休此刻也拔剑挡在曹操面前。

“赵云，我的忍耐是有限的，”曹操以一种愈发奇异的目光看着赵云，“你别不识好歹，归顺我，我保你身后的百姓无事，可好？”

曹操的话戳中了赵云最脆弱的心弦，他当然想以一己之力保护身后的百姓，可现在的他，做得到吗？失血和剧痛已令赵云双眼已有些发黑，恐怕……可赵云依旧不想放弃，他决不能允许自己背叛刘备。

“哼，你看看，你为了你那个所谓的仁义之主不惜放弃数百百姓的性命，你如此作为还能叫作仁义吗？”曹操耸着眉，嘲弄地看着赵云，“说实话，若非刘备至今执迷不悟，与我为敌，那些百姓又怎会死于非命？是你们害得战乱难平，更是你们害得无辜者屡屡丧命！”

“不是！”赵云大喝，他觉得曹操在颠倒因果，可是究竟孰因孰果，赵云只觉得脑子一片空白，再没有力气思考。

“哼，看来你是吃了秤砣铁了心了，那好，”曹操向身后示意一下，便有几名曹兵推着几名百姓行至赵云面前，那曹兵将刀架在他们的脖子上，眨眼间便会挥下。曹操看着赵云震怒的神情，有些满意地大笑到：“赵云，你可看好了，这些人都是因你而死！”

“住手！”赵云怒吼一声，想起脚边的剑，一把抓起，一跃上前，扫过挥刀曹兵的胸口，那剑削铁如泥，赵云并未使出多大力道，可那几名曹兵的胸甲已经破了一道道极深的口子，鲜血喷薄而出。

赵云并未停歇，纵身上前直取曹操，曹休见状赶忙抬剑护住曹操，可赵云手中的剑直直将曹休手中的剑劈成两半，赵云用剑侧击曹休的头，将他击出数十步之远，随即一手锁住曹操的喉咙，趁曹真曹纯皆未有所反应时，将曹操往身边一带，用剑架在他的脖子上，面对众将。

“别动，不想要他活命了吗？”赵云用剑紧封曹操的喉，似乎下一秒就会割断他的喉咙。

“主公！”曹纯和曹真不觉大惊，他们看着昏死的曹休和被挟持的曹操，一时进退两难，不知所措。

“退后，放了营中的百姓和我主公的妻子！”赵云大喝。

“主公！”曹纯和曹真意欲上前救下曹操，可赵云用剑将曹操勒得甚紧，似乎已有血痕。

“退后，你们想害死我吗？”曹操被赵云勒得透不过起来，声音也有些变色，不过他依旧面无慌乱，斜眼看了一下赵云：“你以为你逃得掉吗？这是我军军营，你一颗白子，数千黑子，还愁围歼不了你吗？”

赵云并不应答，满目杀气地盯着四处的曹军，曹军也个个露出凶狠的目光，手持利刃，逼在赵云前方，可又惧惮伤了曹操，不敢轻举妄动。

“糜夫人！”帐内突然传来惊呼。

赵云一惊，转头看向身后。

曹真看准时机，跃身上前，用掌猛击赵云左肩，赵云左肩有箭伤，吃不住力道，向后一闪，勒住曹操的剑顿时松了劲，曹真一把抓住曹操的袍带，将他掷向身后：“子和，保护主公！”

曹纯接住曹操，紧张万分：“主公，您没事吧？”

曹操猛烈地咳嗽，一时说不出话。

曹真收回左掌，右手出拳直击赵云胸膛，赵云用左掌包住曹真的拳，曹真又出左拳，赵云遂抽身向后，用剑面横挡住曹真的力道，那剑柔韧极好，向后弯曲数尺转眼又向前回弹，将曹真的拳力尽数还了回去，逼得曹真连退数步，但赵云还是被曹真一开始的力量顶着退入了帐内。

“赵校尉！”那少年看赵云退回营帐，一下凑了上来。

“糜夫人……”赵云微微喘息，“出何事了？”转头一看，糜夫人已割喉自尽，手中握着一支羽箭，应该是方才他未能挡下的箭射入帐内，被她拾了去，遂用此自裁。

“糜夫人！”赵云大呼，悲痛不已，想不到她一个弱女子竟会选择这样决绝的方式了断救她与不救她的两难。

“少主呢？”赵云焦急地四下张望。

“这里，赵校尉！”又是那位少年，他不知何时弄断了自己手脚上的绳子，这会儿正抱着阿斗，阿斗在他怀里啼哭不止，“夫人嘱托说一定要护好少主！”少年说着将阿斗交到赵云手中。

“多谢小兄弟！”赵云接过阿斗，正欲解下勒甲绦，可营外突然传来曹真的嘶吼，只见他持刀冲入营中，朝赵云砍来。赵云用肘撞开那位少年，一手抱着阿斗，只能用另一只手举剑挡住曹真的大刀。

曹真力大无比，所用的大刀更是奇重异常，赵云咬紧牙关，拼尽全力用手中的剑想将他逼近的刀刃一点点抬上去，僵持了一会儿，赵云微转剑刃，使曹真垂直压下的刀刃无力相承，顺着赵云的剑面划落下去。曹真见状，愈发恼怒，大喝一声，继续挥刀砍向赵云，因为距离太近，害怕伤到阿斗，赵云已无法施展剑刃挡住曹真，只得猛一转身，用背护住怀中的阿斗，刀刃狠狠地从他的胛骨划下，赵云只觉似乎半个身子都被砍了去，护着阿斗趴在地上一时动弹不得。曹真并不罢休，又挥刀砍向赵云，这一次，看你还怎么死里逃生。

“呀！”眼看着曹真的刀就要落下。

赵云拼命想要移动身子却动弹不得，这时听见一人大呼：“赵校尉！”

赵云眼看着那个少年扑过来横在自己和曹真的刀刃之间，曹真凶狠的大刀落在他的背上，鲜血一下溅起，似乎有几尺的高度，一旁的百姓惊呼不已。

“小兄弟！”赵云大呼，少年落在他身上，浑身微颤，仿佛一只飘落的蝴蝶，抖动着残缺的翅膀。

“赵校尉，我……”少年动了动唇，透亮的眸子看着他，随后再没了气息。

“不！”赵云的泪水夺眶而出，使他双眼刺疼。

曹真站在一旁微微喘息，连续三次用尽全力的挥刀已令他有些疲惫，他扶刀看着赵云，一时并无气力再挥刀砍他。

赵云拼命爬起，将少年放在一旁，低着头艰难地站起，抬起眸来，泪、汗和血一起模糊在他脸上，血水顺着他的侧脸滑落，他喘着气，一手抱着哭闹不止的阿斗，一手握紧长剑，他的眼中已不是杀气，而是……

“呀！”赵云挥剑向曹真冲过去，曹真举刀挡住，可没想到赵云单手的力道竟如此之大，逼着他一直后退，直至退出营外数步。赵云并不停顿，又自上而下挥剑，曹真举起长刀接住，可没想到被那剑一下砍断了刀杆。赵云趁曹真兵器折断，胸前露出空档的机会，飞身而起用脚狠踹他的胸膛，将他击出数十步外。曹真大叫一声，压倒在几名曹兵身上，遂捂着胸口，喉咙中有了腥咸的味道。

赵云环顾着眼前的曹兵，曹纯方才已命人带曹操和曹休去中军大帐休息，此刻他正手持长枪与赵云相对，他有些不敢上前，方才曹真被赵云击飞的一幕未免太过可怕，四周的曹兵也有些退意，战栗不止。眼前的人一身血红，已经没有了人的模样，仿佛一条疯狼，凶恶地咬着牙对着他们。

赵云见他们一时并不敢动，遂开始解勒甲绦，将阿斗紧紧保护在怀，用绦带绑好，然后俯身拾起方才掉落在营外的长枪，一手执剑，一手握枪，喉咙发出粗重的呼吸声，双眼死死盯着眼前的敌军。

曹军们似乎觉得空气一时凝固了，他们不敢动，也不敢言语，连喊杀都不会了，只直直地看着赵云。

“啊！”赵云大喝一声，向前冲去，曹纯策马挺枪而上，赵云用枪尖隔开曹纯的枪，然后用力一扭，巨大的力道竟使曹纯的枪脱手而去，曹纯见状不妙，拔剑而出刺向赵云怀中的阿斗，赵云用剑一挡，愤恨地将曹纯的剑劈成两半，紧接着出剑在他臂上刺出一道猩红。

曹纯不可置信地看着赵云，他从未在与人单挑时如此狼狈过，可眼下手上连一件可用的兵器都没有，便只好捂着伤口，调转马头，夺路而逃。赵云没有马匹，只得靠步行在眼前的曹军中杀开一条血路。

赵云在曹营之中左砍右刺，没有一人能拦得住他，一时间曹营之中尸骨成山，满目疮痍。斜阳已经落入了山头大半，大地变成了暗红的颜色，真如洒下的血迹一般，令人窒息。

赵云步行沿来时的路杀至接近曹营大门的地方，眼看就要突出重围，此时又有一队曹军拥了上来将他围住，当前一将，竟是曹休，看来休息片刻，他已恢复不少。

“赵云，你没有战马，是逃不掉的！”曹休说着笑得疯狂，曹纯和曹真联手都擒不住的敌军大将如今却要落入他手中了，果然来得早不如来得巧。

赵云方才一通拼杀皆是凭着一口气，可如此耗费元气的厮杀断然不能长久，何况他因为要护着阿斗身上又添了不少战伤，赵云此刻已经觉得脚下有些虚浮，喉咙泛着浓郁的腥咸。他盯着曹休胯下的战马，用残存的一点气力思忖着能不能将他的马夺过来。

“听令，将他拿下，重重有赏!”曹休看出赵云已经到了极限，筋疲力尽，如今拿他如探囊取物一般。

“哎，白鹄！”突地从西面冲出一匹白马，白马身后跟着一个奔跑的马夫模样的军士，“你别乱跑，回去！”

那马并不搭理身后的人，一路狂奔，正冲向曹休率领的曹军中间，冲倒了不少兵士。

“怎么回事？”曹休大呼，几名曹兵正欲挥刀砍那匹马，突地听见那马夫大呼：“哎呦，砍不得，这是丞相的爱驹，白鹄！

“啊？”曹休一时愣住，白鹄头顶什么时候多了一撮灰毛？

“夜照玉！”赵云大呼，不等曹休等人反应，夜照玉一跃而起到了赵云身旁，赵云纵身上马，枪剑并用瞬时开出了一条生路，赵云驾着马向营门夺路而去。

虽然还有曹兵上前拦截，但都敌不过赵云手中的长剑，皆被劈死于马下。

曹休眼睁睁看着赵云就这样杀离曹营，向远方奔去。

“怎么回事？”曹休怒斥跑得上气不接下气的马夫，“你出什么幺蛾子，这哪里是丞相的白鹄？”

“啊？不是吗？”那马夫一时懵住，他说今日上饲料时见这匹马在马厩旁晃晃荡荡，还向他索食，模样甚是可爱灵气，显然不是寻常的战马，又一看丞相的白鹄正好不在，那马通体雪白，高大威猛，与白鹄极其相似，这营地无缘无故怎会多出一匹神驹来，想来就是白鹄，他便牵了这马，喂它吃食。谁知这马食量惊人，吃个不停，好不容易吃饱了竟飞驰而去，拉都拉不住，所以才有了他追马而跑的那一幕。

“你个蠢货！”曹休忍不住用手打马夫的脑袋，“那是敌将的马，连丞相的白鹄都不认识，白鹄被丞相骑走了呀，你个蠢货……”曹休忍不住地打马夫的脑袋，打得马夫只敢求饶，本来生擒赵云的大功一件就这样被一匹马给搅和没了。

曹休本欲继续追出营去，可被走上前来的曹操拦住：“方才回来的探子说已发现刘备的行踪，子孝和妙才等人也率援军赶了过来，清点兵马，直奔当阳桥，捉拿刘备，拿下刘备，还愁一个赵云吗？”

“是！”曹休虽仍不甘心，但曹操下令，也只得暂时作罢。

赵云驾着夜照玉一路飞驰，他已渐渐感到头晕目眩，在马上有些坐不稳，听到怀中的阿斗还有一些哭闹的声音，顿时松了一口气，他无力地伏在夜照玉的背上，冲他耳边用最后一丝力气说到：“夜照玉……去找乌骓……”随后眼前一黑，倚在夜照玉颈上再无知觉。

夜照玉跑得欢快，它方才在曹营马厩中可是享受了“最尊贵”的待遇，那马夫还将它仔细清洗了一遍，夜照玉边跑边咀嚼嘴里未咽下去的小麦，曹营的马吃得可真好。

奔驰数十里后，夜照玉跑到了当阳桥，冲乌骓“咴咴”地凑过去。

“子龙！”张飞认出夜照玉身上的血人是赵云，不禁一惊，赶忙将他扶下马来，他早已失去知觉，可双手还死死护着胸前的包袱，张飞看着他血汗模糊的脸，一时涌出泪来：“你个混蛋……”

正欲将赵云送回刘备身边时，张飞听见前方喊声大震，定睛一看，是曹军铁骑杀了过来，他吩咐身边的小兵将赵云送回去，自己翻身上马，立于当阳桥头。

已然昏黑的天色中，一声声怒吼久久回荡在当阳的上空：

“我乃燕人张益德，谁敢来与我决一死战！”

当阳桥前一声吼，喝断桥梁水倒流。

当阳的血气，还未到散去的时候。

(tbc)


	17. 当阳（下）

赵云昏了过去，梦魇不断，他在梦中看到营中的百姓在他走后被曹军屠杀，茯儿和苓儿被曹军欺凌，大叫着“赵叔叔救我！”还有那个少年，本在冲他笑着，可面庞突地扭曲溃烂，随即浑身燃起熊熊大火。“不！”赵云在梦中拼尽全力大呼，可浑身都动弹不得，连手边的剑也拿不动。赵云伏在地上，绝望地看着眼前的一切，一切都化成了灰烬，那灰扑在他面上，随即又离开，化成了一个人的模样，那人冲他笑得失望，随即又变回了灰烬……

“孔明！”赵云奋力大呼，企图抓住那灰，却伸不出手来……

“不要，不要……”赵云拼命地摇着头，牙齿上下哆嗦。

“子龙？子龙？”刘备看他怀里昏迷的赵云突地有了动静，赶忙唤他。先前糜竺、简雍等人回来已告知刘备赵云的去向，他就一直担心不已。后来孙乾一人回来，刘备忙问赵云的下落，可孙乾摇了摇头说他并未见到。时间一点点流逝，刘备愈发坐立不安，他望着远方渐渐血红的残云，一点点绝望下去。好不容易等到张飞差人将赵云送回来时，刘备一眼看见他，差点站立不稳，赵云当时已经没了人样，仿佛从地狱炼血的油锅中捞出来的尸体。刘备冲上前一把抱住他，泪水止不住地夺眶而出，他将赵云的脑袋攒在怀里，放声大哭：“子龙……”

因为军队被冲得太散，一时寻不到军医，刘备只好将赵云的盔甲脱下，解开他的衣裳，先用金疮药给他的伤口止血，那一道道触目惊心的伤口看得刘备几近崩溃，他傻傻地把赵云揽到怀里，双目失神地喃喃自语：“子龙，你不会有事的，不会的……”

解赵云的盔甲时，刘备发现了赵云怀中的阿斗，阿斗还一脸酣睡的模样，刘备心中愈发歉疚，恨不得将阿斗一把扔出去，不过甘夫人哭着拦住了他，刘备看他们母子也是可怜，便无力地挥了挥手，示意他们去休息。

此刻赵云正在刘备怀里不安分地摇着头，眉头紧锁，刘备将他抱得愈紧，用衣袖擦拭他额头上的冷汗和血迹，不断唤他。蓦地，赵云猛地睁开了双眼。

“子龙！”刘备看赵云突地睁眼，一时惊住，随即有些欣喜：“你醒了！”

赵云有些惊恐地睁大双眼，望着天空，梦中的灰烬散去，刘备的面庞和他头顶昏暗的天空在赵云眼前渐渐清晰起来。

“主……公……”赵云喉结滑动，动了动干裂的唇，艰难地挤出两个字。

刘备的眼泪一时又涌了上来，他揩了一把鼻涕，声音颤抖着：“子龙，傻瓜，你跑到哪里去了？不要命了吗你……”语中有着无尽的疼惜。

“主公……”赵云也流出泪来，顺着脸颊滴在刘备手上，“糜夫人……夫人自尽了，末将……寻不到……两位小姐……只怕……咳咳……”赵云忽地猛烈咳嗽起来，一口血顺着他的嘴角流了出来，使他不能言语。  
“子龙！”刘备刚放下一点的心又悬了起来，他颤抖着用手抹去赵云嘴边的血，眼泪止不住地落在赵云额上、面上，赵云还在咳嗽，咳血不止，刘备将他的头微微放低，用手顺着他的胸口，他怕赵云将血再呛回喉咙，一边动作，一边颤抖着说：“子龙，别怕，没事的，别怕……”

过了一会儿，赵云缓过气来，无力地靠在刘备怀里，虚弱地开口：“主公……少主……”

“你别说话，阿斗没事，你放心吧，好好休息！”刘备看着赵云，心痛如绞。

“嗯……”赵云也没有力气再言语，遂微闭上眼，任由刘备抱着自己。

“大哥！”张飞的吼声传来，刘备抬头一看，张飞翻身下马，向他走来。张飞走到近前，看到刘备怀里的赵云，声音突地放小了些，语中满是关切：“子龙如何了？”

“暂时没事。”刘备低头看了一眼赵云，轻轻将他平放在地上躺好，找来一个包袱垫在赵云颈下，犹豫了一下，扯下身上的披风，盖在赵云身上。赵云似乎又昏睡了过去，没有反应刘备一系列的动作。刘备将披风在他肩头仔细掖好，才抬头看着张飞：“去那边说。”

张飞跟着刘备走到离赵云远些的地方，开口道：“曹军又杀来了，我暂时设疑兵将他们拦下了，只是恐怕拖不了多久，他们必会杀回来！”

“有军师的消息吗？”刘备想起诸葛亮去江夏借兵的事，可已这么多日，却还不见踪迹。

“没有，他们逆江而上，恐怕……赶不及。”张飞摇了摇头。

“唉，当初不该让云长直接去江陵，若有他在，我们还能多抵挡曹军一时……”刘备紧锁眉头。

“大哥，只要你下令，我带着剩下的弟兄们与曹军决一死战，就算死，也要多拉几个曹兵垫背！”张飞一抖手中的蛇矛，说得激昂。

“好！”既然横竖是死，倒不如多赚些曹军陪葬，刘备强振精神，他想起这几日来曹军种种凶残的作为，眼中不觉闪过愤恨的杀意，拔剑出鞘，直指北方：“曹操，你杀我百姓，伤我兄弟，我定叫你付出代价！”

糜竺、简雍、孙乾与糜芳为刘备突然而发的怒吼一惊，随即明白过来刘备想要与曹军决战了。

“那大哥下令吧！”

“益德，清点兵马，你带走一半的人，到当阳桥一带抵挡曹军！”刘备一挥剑锋。

“是！”张飞领命而去。

“主公！”几名文官走上前来。

“几位先生即刻集合附近的百姓，带他们行至汉津渡口，一等军师的援兵到来，便安排他们上船！”

“诺！”几人应允而去。

“糜芳！”刘备转头唤站在一旁的糜芳，他低着头站得甚远，显然有些惊惧，想来是为先前错告赵云投曹而恐慌。但刘备此刻无心纠缠此事，下令到：“你负责将受伤的将士护送到江边，等军师一到，安排他们上船！”

“遵命！”糜芳偷眼瞥睡在一旁的赵云，他本以为赵云杀去救人定难以生还，才诬告赵云夺了夫人的车驾，如此刘备绝不会太过责怪他失责，而赵云去向不明，便死无对证。谁知，他不仅自己活着回来了，还救回了甘夫人和少主，糜芳不禁在心里捏了一把汗，眼下他未与赵云对质，还能声称是自己在乱军丛中看错了，可等赵云好了，纠缠此事，真相定会大白，到时，赵云知道他的用心，会如何对待他？还有关羽、张飞，他们与赵云情谊深重，得知事情的原委又会如何对待他？主公更是对这赵云看重无比，他糜芳如此行径还能为主公所容吗？糜芳愈想愈怕，脊背发凉，倒不如……

“糜芳！”刘备看糜芳走神，怒喝一声。

“主公，还有何吩咐？”糜芳连忙慌乱地回应。

“你一定要将子龙平安送到江边，见到军师后立刻找大夫给他，不得有误！”刘备故意放小了声音，害怕赵云听见，可语中依旧透出威严。

“遵命！”糜芳嘴上应允着，心中却万分为难，刘备故意将赵云托付给他，一旦赵云有失，他又是一过，这可如何是好？

刘备部署完毕，走到赵云身边，拉起他的手，轻声道：“子龙，要活着！”

赵云双眼紧闭，睫毛微颤，苍白的唇抖动了几下，好似在说什么，可却并无声响。

夜色愈浓，这夜的天格外晴朗，明月悬在当空，如一颗巨大的眼珠，圆睁着看向大地，本应绝美的月色，可在这剑拔弩张的时刻，硬是显出了几分骇人的情态。

诸葛亮站在船头，船在人力划桨中全力前进，激出阵阵水声，诸葛亮借着月色焦急地向西方眺望，他只身前往江夏请刘琦发兵救援，刘琦念着诸葛亮救命之恩，并不多言便应允了。他们驾船数百艘连日溯江而上，可近日天空一直晦暗不堪，到了夜间便漆黑一片，看不清路途，只得每夜靠岸，否则会有触礁和迷路的风险，百余里的水路走了十日之久。

诸葛亮近两日愈发坐立难安，他十分忧心刘备的处境，他安排的军报自两日前便断了，最后一份军报只说他们已到当阳，日行十数里，恐需诸葛亮直接前往汉津渡接应。这两日音讯全无，想必刘备已被曹操大军赶上，刘备携带了数十万百姓，如何应敌？

不过更令诸葛亮担心的是另一个人，那人只身前往新野断后，消息全无，如今却不知如何了？诸葛亮一想起他便手心发凉，摇着羽扇的手都有些颤抖，他这两天日日梦魇，皆是那人满身血红的模样，诸葛亮真有些恨自己，当初不该赌气地令他一人前去新野，万一他真有什么事……诸葛亮每每思及此处便在心里暗骂自己荒唐，明明预先设好的计，为何在他提出异议后便气愤难耐？若自己不生气，决定会不会有所不同？可自己究竟为何生气，又为何想要护他周全？究竟什么才是最对的决定？诸葛亮一时心乱如麻，参不透其中的秘密。

难道自己的心思，自己却猜不透吗？

诸葛亮不禁想起之前他有意无意地问月英，究竟如何安排断后之人时，她回答得果断，只说赵云一人前去最为合适。诸葛亮遂问她若赵云陷于险境，又该如何是好，月英露出无奈的神色，道那也没法子，总有人会死在前面，强敌当前，不可能全身而退。她说这话时神色轻松，毫不怀疑，反而惊诧于诸葛亮的犹豫不决。诸葛亮便不再与黄月英言语此事，他不知是自己一时心软，太过在意赵云的生死，还是月英将一切看得太透，以至于有些冷酷。

大江另一端的当阳，黑压压的曹军正步步逼近当阳桥，重甲在宁谧的夜中发出慑人的响动，张飞带人埋伏在当阳桥后，只等曹军冲杀，便迎敌而上。而刘备此刻亲率余下的一半军士立于小树林之后，人人满面疲惫却双眼圆睁，满目杀气，他们几日来亲眼看着曹军屠杀自己的亲人、同袍，也早已愤恨不已，很想为死去的人讨回些什么，他们手持兵刃，等待着最后厮杀时刻的到来。

“父亲！”刘备身后传来一声呼喊。

“封儿！”刘备仔细一看，来人竟是义子刘封，“你不是随关将军走水路南撤吗？怎会在此？”

“父亲，诸葛军师临行前嘱托我等先往汉津渡一趟，叔父听其所言，今日傍晚我等便到了，只是探听父亲的消息花了些时候。”刘封很是欣喜找到刘备。

“好！天不绝我！”刘备有些激动，“那云长现在何处？”

“二叔父听几位先生说我军埋伏在当阳桥，便率军抄小路前去接应三叔父了，孩儿特来告知父亲，父亲可先带人赶往江边上船。”

刘备正欲应答，突地听见前方起了喊杀，看来曹军已经到了，遂一拔剑，大呼：“诸位，曹军到了，我们上前与曹军拼死一战！”

“是！”众人看刘备经历了这么多日的绝望困境，此刻还能振奋精神，一时群情激昂。

“父亲，”刘封有些焦急，“二叔父已前往接应，您还是先退至江边准备上船吧，今日月色明朗，看得清路途，我们可乘船驶往江陵！”

“不，云长益德都在与曹军拼杀，我又岂能退却？”刘备坚定地摇了摇头，“封儿，你先回去，协助几位先生安排百姓和伤员上船！”

“不，既然父亲要去，那孩儿必当相随！”刘封看劝不动刘备，也拔剑出鞘，眼神凌厉，这刘封是刘备寄居新野时所收的义子，他不过弱冠的年纪，却心性刚猛，骁勇善战，惹得刘备甚是喜爱。

“好，大家随我来！”刘备翻身上马，的卢仰头发出嘶鸣，如同号角一般，大家遂随刘备喊杀着向当阳桥冲去。

一时间，当阳桥附近厮杀四起。关羽挥舞大刀，左砍右劈，没几个人能在他手下走过两合。张飞吼声如雷，蛇矛一出，便是连刺好几人，将他们串在一起，随即再用力甩出，一瞬间便压倒不少曹兵。刘备手持双股剑，两手并用，斩杀数人，他此刻双眼通红，看着不断涌上来的曹兵，他战意愈盛，脑中不断闪过曹军砍杀自己的军士、百姓的情形，还有赵云浑身是血的模样，他越发愤怒，大喝一声，双手将剑舞得更加凶狠迅速。

另一边，曹军的大将也并不含糊，曹仁、曹纯、夏侯渊等人左冲右突，不断逼近刘关张，夏侯渊和徐晃挥刀围战关羽，拼杀数合，不分胜负；曹仁直取张飞，居于下风，不过一时也纠缠不清；刘备持剑应对曹纯，数十合之后渐觉气力不济，幸好有刘封在旁，逼退曹纯，仗剑直护刘备。

月色之下，血光四起，刘军和曹军的尸体层层叠叠，堆出耸人的高度，数万曹军拼杀刘备不过数千军士，一时竟难以取胜。曹操骑马立于当阳桥旁的矮山之上，俯瞰战局，心中不觉一凛，他凝眉沉思：虽说他向来认为刘备是个难得的英雄，但他素知刘备奉守那所谓“仁义”，屡屡为其所累，数次陷于危局，故一直不觉得刘备能成什么大气候，想他几次三番能从危局中逃脱，也是多赖运气。

可今日的对战令曹操不禁重新思考刘备其人：究竟是什么力量让这帮人明明死到临头还如此气势恢宏，毫无退意，先前赵云如是，此刻刘关张亦如是。他见过不知多少次刘备兵败狼狈的模样，可这一切似乎从未将他击垮过，他曹操也从未将刘备彻底击败过，刘备到底在坚持什么？这究竟是冥顽不化，还是确有其理？

“主公可是觉得刘备与您之前遇到的对手深有不同？”一人在曹操身旁意味深长地开口。

“哦？文若有何高见？”曹操冲身旁之人颇为期待地一笑，荀彧颇受曹操倚重，被其称为“王佐之才”，但他很少随军出征，此番是他今日押送辎重前来，曹操便留他于营中暂待几日，看他如何捉拿刘备。

“刘备的路只怕与主公不同，他们有自己的信念。”荀彧眺望着山下，说得了然。

“哦？信念？你是说‘仁义’吗？那种虚无缥缈的东西在这乱世中可以救世吗？”曹操不以为然地笑了笑。

“主公，有些东西本身就有价值。”荀彧转头看向曹操，眼中闪出些许光彩。

“嗯……”曹操捋着胡须，思索片刻，随后斜眸一笑，凑近荀彧，“莫非文若更喜欢刘备的路？”

“主公，刘备的路虽有其过人之处，但在下相信只有主公的路才能真正平定这乱世，还天下一个太平，有些东西，终究是行不通的。”荀彧拱手一笑，说得坚定。

“哈哈哈……”曹操放声大笑，“同文若讲话可真是令人陶醉啊，啊？”曹操说着轻拍了拍荀彧的肩膀，他曹操有贤士良将无数，何愁天下不平？

天色在不断的喊杀中渐渐亮了起来，已近破晓，朝晖洒在满地的尸首上，使大地透亮起来，似乎有一缕缕魂灵，在光晕中旋转着飘向天空。

曹军的攻势在刘军拼死的抵抗下逐渐减弱，不再凶猛，刘备见状便带领众人急速向江边撤去，曹军铁骑太多，受树林一时阻隔，待到追至江边，刘备等人已尽数上船，扬帆而去，晨曦挂在船帆上，抖动出晶莹的明亮。

曹操立于江边，久久地凝望着刘备等人远去的船帆，心下有些不甘，他眺望着大江，拔剑而出，直指江南之地；“刘备，待我狩猎江东，看你还有何本事与我为敌！”

曹军在曹操身后发出激昂的呐喊，高举手中的兵戈。

天下之争，或许，如今方始。

(tbc)


	18. 失魂

刘备坐在榻边，呆呆地凝视着赵云的面庞，擦净血污，刘备才发现原来赵云的面色是这样苍白，不见一丝血色。船舱内的灯光有些昏暗，跳跃的烛光忽明忽暗，使赵云的面色更加难看。刘备紧握着赵云的手，他的手无比冰凉，与往常的温暖判若两人，令刘备的手也冰冷着颤抖起来。

从昨日到现在，赵云已经整整昏迷了一日一夜，依旧气息微弱，双目紧闭，丝毫没有要苏醒的征兆。他从晨时起开始高热，两颊微微泛红，唇色惨白，额头不断渗出细小的汗珠，上半身缠满了白色的绷带，可伤口处渗出的血浸透了布带，使绷带斑斑点点，看上去触目惊心。

刘备用另一只手不断试探他额上的温度，可不知是因为自己的手太过冰凉，还是他起的热实在太高，刘备总觉着他的额头很烫手。

刘备失神地看着眼前的一切，他觉得这幅场景分外眼熟。

是什么时候了呢？大概十几年前了吧，那时，他还不过是个十几岁的大男孩。

那时刘备投靠在公孙瓒帐下，被任命为了别部司马，并认识了他，他是公孙瓒派给他，同他一起对抗袁绍的。当时的他，那样青涩，未及加冠，只有兄长提前给他的表字，好让他出门在外不总被人当成小孩。他日日绑着高高的马尾，甚是可爱，又不失英气，他不经意间总是露出羞涩天真的笑容，眼眸亮晶晶的，星辰一般，他颊上有两个不大不小的梨涡，笑起来的时候总让人觉得很甜，很灿烂，初春的暖阳一般，温暖人心。

刘备对他一见倾心，不仅是贪恋他好看的笑靥，更重要的是看重他那番赤诚胸襟和一身本领。他见公孙瓒的第一次就说他要“从仁义所在”，要“解民倒悬”，刘备记住了他的话，因为那番话在刘备心中激起了久久的共鸣。于是刘备总是有意无意地亲近他，同他谈古论今，较武论文，甚至同榻而眠，彻夜相聊。令刘备无比欣喜的是，他有一次无比诚恳地跟他说，他与他有一见如故之感，刘备当时差点高兴地跳起来，但为了保持自己在他面前长者稳重的形象，硬是忍住了。

后来，他们与袁绍开战，他便随他左右，他喜欢骑兵，刘备便把当时手上所有的骑兵都交给了他，惹得张飞一阵眼红。

有一次，刘备记得他本与公孙瓒帐下大将田楷互为左右翼，与袁军相抗，谁知战事陷入胶着之后，田楷因为部队伤亡惨重，提早带军撤退了，并未来得及知会刘备。刘备一直带人与袁军拼死厮杀，可袁军越攻越猛，刘备的军队被打散了，关羽、张飞和他皆不知去向。一队袁军将刘备逼到一处围住，搭箭上弦准备射死他，那时刘备便以为自己将命归黄泉了。可谁知他竟突然带军冲杀过来，冲乱了袁军的阵脚，但袁军并未停顿，还是放箭了。刘备挥剑抵挡，可终究挡不下所有的箭，一支利箭向他迎面射来，他想放弃了。可在羽箭将要没入他胸膛的一刹那，他突地扑了过来，用身体挡住了那箭。

“子龙！”刘备大呼，那箭从他的肋骨直穿入腹中，他落在刘备的身上，一时血流涌注，染红了两人的衣裳。

那之后，刘备不记得他们是怎样摆脱袁军追杀的，他只记得，他也是坐在榻边，呆呆地望着他因失血而苍白的脸庞，他伤得很重，好在并未伤到脏器，他挺过来了。

他醒过来的一刻，刘备哭了，他凑上前去，问他为什么舍命救他。他动了动唇，气息微弱地说因为他……是仁义所在……定能解民倒悬……

刘备哭得更厉害，将他的手紧紧攥在手里，哽咽着无法再言语。

“解民倒悬？”刘备如那日一般紧握着他的手，对着舱外阴沉的天喃喃自语：“我又能救得了谁？到头来，还不是害了你……”刘备说着眼眶又湿润了，他为了他，几次三番差点送命，这回，他挺得过来吗？若他有事，他刘备还有何颜面苟活于世？

“主公！”一个熟悉的声音在房门处响起，打断了刘备的思绪。

“军师？”刘备转过头，竟看到诸葛亮立于门口，不觉有些惊喜，“军师怎会在此？”

“回禀主公，亮和刘琦公子率水军前往汉津渡，方才遇到了关将军的船，询问之下才得知主公你们都已被关将军接上了船，故亮赶至此处，见过主公！”诸葛亮说着拱手施礼。

“原来如此，先生不必多礼，见到先生，我安心了许多。”刘备满面疲惫地示意诸葛亮近前，数日不见，诸葛亮还是一副仙风道骨的模样，可刘备却觉得自己老了许多。

“近日之事，亮有所耳闻，还不知……”诸葛亮说着不自觉地看榻上之人，他从方才进门前心就狂跳不止，他刚一上关羽的船就听士卒说赵云如何英勇非凡，单枪匹马救出甘夫人和少主阿斗，有些小兵讲得眉飞色舞，唾沫四溅，可诸葛亮一点无心听他们说戏，他只想立刻见到那人，看看他是否安好。听说他受伤了，诸葛亮更是冷汗涔涔，四处问他现在身在何处，伤势如何，可小兵们并不清楚。诸葛亮急得有些慌乱，刚看到关羽和张飞正在安顿上船的伤民、士卒，便丝毫顾不得他为防关羽张飞等人轻视，平日在他们面前有意摆出的清冷架子，冲上前恳求一般问他们赵云怎样了。关羽看他对赵云满目的关切，不觉有些动容，又有几分奇怪：军师和子龙何时有了很好的交情吗？但不及多想，便给诸葛亮指了路。

诸葛亮此刻凝眸看着榻上的人，只觉脑中“轰”的一声，炸开一般。

榻上之人真的是那个总冲他笑得暖心，温柔地听他抚琴，潇洒地同他一起练兵的子龙吗？

榻上的人面色苍白不见一丝生气，身上纵横交错的绷带使他的身子仿佛一块块硬用布拼起来的碎片。他嘴唇微张，虚弱地喘着气，丝毫没有平日盈盈的笑意，而那双澄澈好看的眸子也没有了，只有紧闭的眼帘，让人心如刀割。

诸葛亮觉得自己没有勇气再问下去了，他本想问刘备赵云伤势如何，可眼前的一切让他心底生出一阵阵撕心裂肺的痛楚，他虽也见过战乱厮杀的残酷，他也自信这世上没有什么是他难以承受的，可这一刻，他看着榻上的赵云，他崩溃了，他难以承受心中乍时而起的恐惧与痛苦，他从没见过一个活生生的人，被伤成这样，躺在那里，何况还是自己日思夜想，时时记挂的人。  
怎么会这样？为何……会这样？

诸葛亮傻在原地，不敢动弹，仿佛他一动，榻上的人就会灰飞烟灭。

刘备的内心感受比诸葛亮好不到哪去，他低声开口，道军医说他失血过多，劳累过度，而且肋下和后背的伤口很深，即使缝合、止血、用药，也难逃溃疡的结果，一旦起脓，便会高热，生死一线，没有有效的药，只能靠他自己熬过来……刘备越说声音越小，他不敢再说下去，赵云此刻正在高热，军医半个时辰前来看过他背上的伤，果然脓液甚多，是极其凶险的症状。

诸葛亮听刘备说着，只觉得浑身无力，他的噩梦果然灵验了吗？他好恨自己，为何当初要赌气答应他，倘若不答应，他即使救人应该也不会太过疲累，结果会不会有所不同？

“孔明，我好恨我自己……”刘备并未发现诸葛亮了的异常，颤抖着说到。

诸葛亮强定心神，他看着伤心欲绝的刘备，明白自己此时一定要支撑下去，现在处于凶险之境的不仅仅是赵云的性命，还有刘备集团的存亡，他肩上背负着汉室兴亡的重担，不能如寻常之人一样为私情所困。  
他动了动嘴唇，用尽气力说到：“主公，您勿要太过忧心，子龙……子龙他不会有事的，眼下您还是先去休息吧，我已同刘琦公子说好，容我们前往江夏暂避，等到了江夏，还有许多事要做，主公万万不可……因私废公。”诸葛亮说完的一刹心痛得更加厉害，他先前还气那人无情，自己又如何呢？

刘备听见诸葛亮的话，猛地抬头看他，他有些吃惊于诸葛亮的镇定，甚至是无情，他还记得赵云和诸葛亮在一起时的喜悦与动情，如今看来或许……是自己想多了，误会了。

刘备将头转回去，他明白诸葛亮所言句句有理，可他心乱如麻，不想离开赵云，他怕他一走，赵云便再也不会醒来。

“主公，”诸葛亮复又开口，“您征战多日，定是疲惫不堪，如此怎能定夺大计？还是先去休息，亮这些日来并未应敌，也不疲累，故亮……守着子龙就好，主公放心吧。”诸葛亮说得有些犹豫，他知道自己不该为对赵云一番私情所困，因为连他自己都不明白这情究竟是什么，可他依旧难以克制自己的心痛，自己对他的担心，他代刘备守着，于公于私也皆算有个交代吧？

刘备又抬头看了看诸葛亮，迟疑片刻，无力地点了点头，站起身来，向门口走去，连日混战的确令他头晕眼花，是不该这样下去……

诸葛亮看着刘备失魂落魄的模样，心痛不已，他既心疼刘备，又万分苦涩，他知道刘备并非脆弱的人，能让他如此的，定是他极在乎的人，赵云便是，他们的情感，只怕他是不会懂的。

诸葛亮等刘备走了，便在赵云的榻边坐下，他从被中轻轻取出赵云的手，放在自己的侧脸上摩挲，他伸手颤抖着抚过赵云苍白的面颊，抚过他胸前纵横交错的绷带，终于忍不住落下泪来，他不敢放声哭，只敢咬着牙一点点抽泣。

“子龙，你为何这样傻？你一点都不在乎自己吗？子龙……”诸葛亮伏在他的手边，肩膀抖动，不敢发出太大的声响，只敢让眼泪默默地顺着脸淌在他的手上，如果可以，他真希望变成这样的是自己。

赵云似乎感到了有人在他身旁，抖动了一下手指，随即不安分起来。

诸葛亮感到了他的异动，凑身上前：“子龙？”

赵云轻晃着脑袋，嘴唇颤动，似乎在言语什么。诸葛亮赶忙将耳朵凑过去，想听他在说什么。

“孔……明……不要……生……我的……气……不要……”赵云的声音微弱到几乎听不见，他挤出了几个字后就又昏迷过去了，再无声响。

诸葛亮泪如泉涌，他还在难过先前布军的事，他伸手轻轻抱住赵云的身子，生怕碰到他的伤口，随即将头埋在他胸前：“我怎么可能生你的气，我是担心你啊……”

诸葛亮抱着他，感受着他滚烫的体温，他不愿撒手，他很怕，他怕他一撒手，赵云便会离他而去，再不回来，可是考虑到这样不利于他退烧，便只好放开他。

诸葛亮眼中含泪凝视着他苍白的唇，多日来一直绷紧的弦，告诫自己不要胡思乱想的弦似乎“啪”地一声断了，诸葛亮不知自己想了什么，他凑上前去，吻住赵云的唇，轻柔地不断用自己的唇勾勒他的唇形，不忍离开。他从未吻过谁，他也以为自己永远不会做出这样的举动，可他现在到底是怎么了？疯了吗？

“咳咳……”赵云突地咳嗽起来。

诸葛亮慌乱地离开他的唇，赶忙探他的鼻息，又用手诊他的脉，过了一会儿，确认他无事后，诸葛亮有些疲软地坐在赵云的榻边，他感觉两颊滚烫，自己究竟在做些什么？为何如此荒唐？他命悬一线，自己却在享受吻他的美妙。

诸葛亮愈发羞愧难耐，他伸出手扇了自己一个耳光，便想起身离开，可又放心不下赵云的伤势，只好复又坐下。他先喂赵云喝了一点水，接着取来浸凉的手巾擦拭他的额头、脸颊、手心，又小心地绕过绷带，轻擦他滚烫的身子，想帮他尽快降热。

夜很长，诸葛亮就这样不断地浸泡手巾，拧干，帮他擦拭，再浸泡，拧干……他不敢让自己停下来，他怕自己再生出任何荒谬的举动。诸葛亮一遍一遍做着同样的事，赵云的体温似乎在他不断的擦拭中慢慢降了下来，但诸葛亮依旧不敢停下手中的动作，其实他这几日虽未与曹军交战，但也是殚精竭虑，夜夜难眠，夜愈深，诸葛亮愈觉得疲乏，可他不敢睡，他要一直守着他……

天明时分，诸葛亮似乎探出他的额头没有那么热了，遂用手支着头，趴在榻边，看着他，可眼皮愈发沉重，慢慢没了意识……

诸葛亮没有看到，他睡着之后，赵云微微睁开了眼，偏头看到榻边的人，睫毛轻颤。赵云颤抖着用手艰难地覆上他的手背，一行泪遂从眼角流到了榻上。他想张嘴说什么，可终究太过虚弱，努力地看了他一会儿便又睡了过去。

晨光顺着窗溜进船舱来，在两人的脸上映出好看的光圈，勾勒着房内宁谧温暖的一切。

(tbc)


	19. 养伤（番外一）

“子龙，子龙！”一片玄黄中，诸葛亮四处奔走狂呼，眼前是卷携着鲜血的风沙，血腥味令人作呕，而肆虐的沙尘则逼得人睁不开眼。

诸葛亮拼命睁开双眼，四下搜寻那个熟悉的身影，他绝望地呼喊着，凶狠的砂石摔打在他面上，似乎割伤了他的眼，诸葛亮能感到温热的液体从他眼眶中滴出，可他分不清那是泪，还是血。

忽然，风沙小了一些，一个模糊的身影出现在诸葛亮的视线内，那人浑身是血，面容也被一块乌黑，一块鲜红的血迹包裹，他向他走来，仿佛来自炼狱的行尸，但诸葛亮认得他手中的银枪。

“子龙！”诸葛亮大呼着冲上前去，脚下却毫无力气，他摔在地上，剧烈的疼痛让他爬不起来。

诸葛亮用尽浑身力气抬头看着那人，那人在离他还有几步之遥的时候轰然倒下，激起一阵呛人的尘土。

“不！子龙！”诸葛亮嘶吼着，他拼死挪动身体向他爬去，好不容易到得近前，他正欲伸手触碰那人，那人却化作一阵血灰，被狂风吹散。

“不要！子龙！不要！”诸葛亮疯狂地喊叫着，身心俱碎的撕裂感让他发疯……

“不要……”诸葛亮嘴中呢喃着，猛地抬起头，双眼圆睁，渐渐看清四周的景象，是一间船中的卧房，阳光洒在榻边的地板上，安宁而温暖。

诸葛亮睁大双眼，仍心惊肉跳地喘着气，是梦，是梦，还好……是梦……

诸葛亮擦了擦额头上的冷汗，接着看躺在榻上的人，他在阳光中苍白得更像一片素布，单薄而惨淡。

诸葛亮赶忙伸出手探他的鼻息，试到微弱的气息后，诸葛亮略松了一口气。接着他又用手探他的额头，心中不断责骂自己，明明守着他，怎么就睡着了？诸葛亮觉得自己的手冰冷彻骨，而且止不住地颤抖。尝试了几下，他觉得自己的手实在冰凉，探不准他的体温。犹豫了一下，诸葛亮咬着唇，俯身上去，用自己的额头轻轻贴住他的额头，温热的触感令诸葛亮的心揪着生疼，只是好像确实没有那么滚烫了？

诸葛亮微微抬起额头，那人的面庞在自己正下方，不过咫尺的距离。诸葛亮凝视着他的面容，迟疑了一会儿，终究什么都没有做。

诸葛亮复坐回榻边，突然想到了什么，赶忙起身离去。不一会儿，昨日为赵云瞧伤的军医跟着诸葛亮走了进来。那军医走上前坐在赵云身旁，翻他的眼皮，探他的额头，接着又为他诊脉，时而皱眉，时而点头，一对眼珠子在眼眶中来回转悠，看得诸葛亮心中七上八下，甚至不敢呼吸，他目不转睛地注视着军医的表情，极想从其中看出乐观的神色，可却什么也看不出来。

少时，军医诊完脉，又将他翻过身去，拆开绷带，查看他背上的伤口。诸葛亮站在一旁，下意识地凑上前去，他很怕自己看到他的伤口会更加崩溃，可他又抑制不住地想知道他的伤究竟怎样。

军医小心地一层层拆下绷带，他背后的伤口露出来的一刹，一边的诸葛亮浑身一颤，向后趔趄：那伤口长得骇人，从肩头直直切至腰间，用针线缝住，上下交错的针线利齿一般，硬将伤口两侧的血肉咬在一起，可即使如此，依旧依稀可见开裂的血肉。伤口上有着白色的脓液，比鲜红的血更令人害怕。

军医看完他背上的伤，敷上药，仔细用绷带缠好，又去看他肋间的伤。这一回诸葛亮无论如何也没有勇气再看下去，他背过身去，浑身颤抖，他从未见过如此狰狞的伤，噩梦一般，让他全身冰冷。

诸葛亮不知过了多久，军医已将他身上的伤口都换了药，重新包扎好，转过身来唤他。

诸葛亮闻言急忙回过身子，声音止不住地发抖：“大夫，他……如何了？”

“军师不必太过忧心，老夫方才查看了赵校尉身上的伤，脓液比昨夜少了一些，体温也降下来了些，这是好转的征兆。只是老夫方才为赵校尉诊脉，他脉象依旧虚弱，仍未脱离险况，还需好好静养。”老军医不紧不慢地说到。

“好，有劳您了。”诸葛亮听那人好转了些，心下一阵欣喜，可又听说他仍旧有性命之忧，便高兴不起来，依旧满面愁容，向军医道谢。

“不不，老夫担不起，”老军医连忙摆手，“生死有命，老夫尽力为之，不过老夫相信赵校尉吉人天相，断不会有事。”

“嗯……”诸葛亮点了点头，他此刻无比希望老军医所言为真，而非只是客套的安慰。

诊断完毕，老军医便提着药箱出去了，诸葛亮则坐在他身边，握住他的手，继续守着他，寸步不离。

次日晨时，赵云退了热，可依旧昏迷不醒，诸葛亮紧紧攥着他的手，有人劝他去休息，他总是摇头，他不醒，他绝不离开。

又过了一日，午时，诸葛亮捧了药碗，准备喂赵云吃药，刚将药匙递到他嘴边，他竟微微睁开了眼。

“子龙！”诸葛亮有些欣喜地唤他一声，放下药碗，声音哽咽：“你醒了……”

“军……师……”赵云偏头看清榻边的人，动了动唇，吐出两个字。

“你可算醒了……”泪水在诸葛亮眼眶中打转，他的声音止不住地发颤。

“你……怎么一直……在这？”赵云看着他，眼眶也湿乎乎的，他虽然一直昏迷，但朦朦胧胧中他好像知道，知道他一直都在。

“我……要守着你呀，你身边不能没人啊……”诸葛亮的声音很轻，满是温柔，嗓音沙哑，他其实早就累到了极限，只是因为挂念着他，硬是撑到了现在。

“会累坏身子的……军师去……休息吧，我……没事……”赵云虚弱的声音里满是关切和着急。

诸葛亮听他这会儿还关心自己，心疼得更加厉害，忍不住责怪他：“傻瓜，都这样了还想着我？傻瓜……我不累的。”

“军师，你……怎么……哭了？”赵云嘴角抽动，想挤出笑来，他心疼他疲惫痛心的模样，想笑一笑来安慰他，可自己似乎连微笑一下的力气都没有，浑身的伤口痛到令他窒息。

诸葛亮闻言，神色微窘，赶忙抹了抹眼角，故作轻松地：“没有啦，是……是觉没睡够，眼睛酸涩，才会有泪水的……”他潜意识地不愿让他知道他有多担心他，那似乎……有些肉麻？

“那……还说不累？”赵云轻柔的语气中多了责怪之意，他皱起眉头看着他。

“好了，不许说话了，吃药！”诸葛亮不愿意他身负重伤，还操心着他，故意将语气摆得强硬了些，想岔开话题。

赵云闻言，艰难地挪动身子，想要起身，诸葛亮见状急忙伸手按住他：“别乱动！胡闹！我喂你，谁让你动的？”语中有了不轻的怒气。

赵云看着他紧蹙的眉头，便听话地躺着不再动一下，他怕他真的生气，本想说几句宽慰他的话，却没有力气发出多余的声响。

诸葛亮皱着眉，用药匙舀了一些药，放到嘴边轻吹几下，递到他嘴前，赵云乖乖地张开嘴，诸葛亮便把药送到他嘴里。

“烫吗？”诸葛亮关心地问他。

赵云轻轻摇了摇头，他眨着眼看诸葛亮认真吹凉每一勺药，再小心地送到他嘴边，虽吃着极苦的汤药，心中却甜丝丝的，想不到堂堂卧龙先生照顾起人来是这般体贴入微。

诸葛亮喂他吃完最后一口药，药碗最底下的药渣苦得出奇，弄得赵云忍不住将眉眼皱成一团。

“很苦啊？”诸葛亮看他的模样，有些心疼。

赵云皱着眉点了点头。

诸葛亮放下药碗，犹豫了一下，从怀中取出一个小包袱，解开，用手指捏了一块什么出来，笑着看赵云：“那……要吃点糖吗？”

赵云咬着唇，有几分好奇地看了诸葛亮一会儿，缓缓开口：“军师……还喜欢吃糖啊？”

诸葛亮闻言脸一下红到了脖子根，迅速将手中的糖又放回去：“不是啦，我……我是怕你嫌药苦，才……找了些……”说完低下头，耳尖也泛着绯色。

“多谢……军师了。”赵云认真地看着他，诚恳地道谢。

诸葛亮抬眼看他那副诚恳的模样，不禁觉得有些好笑，遂浅笑一下，复又用手拎出一块糖，迟疑了一下，伸手将那糖放到他嘴边。

赵云看着自己嘴边的糖，面上泛红，他眨着眼看看诸葛亮，却不张嘴。

“张嘴呀，你不吃啊？”诸葛亮觉得他脸红的样子傻得可爱，心底的柔情荡漾得愈发厉害。

“嗯……”赵云闻言张开嘴，诸葛亮便将糖放到他嘴里，笑着看他吃糖。

须臾，赵云吃完了糖，抿嘴看着眼前的人，诸葛亮也不语，静静对上他的目光。

良久，赵云动了动喉结，声音很轻地道：“军师，能……再见到你，真好……”言罢用力轻笑了一下。

诸葛亮闻言，鼻头又开始发酸，他看着眼前的人，再也克制不住地凑身上前，拥住他，侧脸贴着他的胸膛，声音哽咽：“你以后要再跟我这么说，我就一辈子不理你……”

“军师……”赵云被他突然的一抱惊了一下，试探着开口唤他。

可怀中的人并不理他，只是力道轻柔地将他圈得更紧。

“好……”赵云感受着他的体温，眼中也闪烁着点点晶莹，他努力地抬起手臂，用手回抱住他的背，上下轻抚。

“赵子龙！”

“嗯？”

“你又乱动！谁让你抱我的？”

“嗯……”

(tbc)


	20. 联吴

刘备等人从汉津渡乘船驶往江夏，一路顺风顺水，倒是比诸葛亮、刘琦率军来时快了许多，不过五六日便到了江夏。刘备一到江夏，刘琦便将江夏数万兵马，大批辎重皆交予刘备掌管，刘备本想推辞不受，但刘琦以强敌当前，不分你我劝说刘备，刘备思及当前的处境也只好应允了。

休养几日，赵云的伤势渐渐好转起来，高热也在他昏迷整整两日后慢慢退去。虽说他现下顶多能倚着榻坐起来，不过精神已好了许多，依旧苍白的面上也有了些许红润的血色。

刘备看赵云再次死里逃生，欣喜不已，为了赵云能够安心养伤，特地给他安排了一间清净住处，并下令除刘关张诸葛亮之外的人近日皆不许探望叨扰。糜竺本想带着糜芳去向赵云赔礼，奈何刘备下令在前，也只好作罢。糜芳倒是极其不愿向赵云道歉，赵云清醒后并未纠缠糜芳诬告他的事，糜芳便坚持告诉糜竺是他一不小心看错了而已。糜竺将那日简雍的话拿来质问糜芳，糜芳一时不好应答，只说即便如此，那赵云也该感谢他给了他一个立功的机会。糜竺气得想用家里的扫帚抽他，糜芳一阵哭喊，嚷得四邻不安，又提及糜夫人和刘备两个女儿。糜竺向来面皮薄，自然不愿此等事情人尽皆知，又思及妹妹和两个外甥女，一时心有不忍便饶了糜芳，只告诫他为人当忠厚，断不可再做出此等不忠不义之事，糜芳赶忙点头应允。

赵云养伤期间，刘备还派了个名唤赵累的小兵给他，做他的亲兵，日日照顾他的饮食起居。这赵累本是一名老军医所收的小徒弟，不过二十来岁的年纪，医术马马虎虎过得去，而且做得一手好菜，更重要的是他性情开朗，能逗人开心，故被刘备看重，挑来照顾赵云，一来可以伺候他饮食换药，二来可以陪赵云说说话。刘备总觉得赵云自长坂坡大战后一直心事重重，话也少了许多，常常兀自神伤。他前日说因赵云救主有功，想升赵云的军职为“牙门将军”，赵云听后，面上的伤感愈重，刘备问他怎么了，他只摇了摇头说自己无事。可刘备却放心不下，然而又不知如何开解，只好安排赵累陪着他，刘备方稍稍安心一些。

这日，刘备和诸葛亮一同前来看望赵云，他正靠于榻上读书，气色已好了许多，见二人前来，便放下书卷，欲起身行礼。

“哎，躺好别动！”刘备赶忙伸手按住他，“当心碰到伤口。”

“多谢主公，云见过主公和军师。”赵云浅笑一下，乖乖地躺好，不过依旧向二人各一拱手。

刘备遂坐在赵云的榻边，笑着看他，诸葛亮则行至他房中的小几旁坐下，将一个漆盒放至桌上，便轻摇羽扇，微垂着眸，并不言语。

“主公和军师今日都无话要说吗？”赵云饶有趣味地各看两人一眼，这两人今日为何如此安静？

“呵呵，这不是等军师先说嘛。”刘备笑着看了一眼诸葛亮。

“军师，想同云说什么？”赵云面带笑意，认真地看着诸葛亮，想起那日他彻夜守在他身边，赵云就觉得心中一暖，面上有些发热。

诸葛亮抬眸看他，他脱去战甲，一身常服，倒是一副温文尔雅的儒士模样，丝毫不见杀戮的气息，经历了几日的生死一线，他消瘦了不少，身上的衣服也松垮垮的。窗外的阳光映在他身上，使他整个人好似初冬的雪，晶莹中有几分单薄，让人疼惜。看过他几日前性命垂危的模样，诸葛亮更觉得眼前的人好看极了，他呆呆地看着赵云，面颊微微泛红，眼中有着无尽的珍惜。不知为何，前番大战后，诸葛亮每想起赵云时，心底便愈发甜蜜，做事时总不自觉想到他，一闲下来便想见他，尤其每次思及那夜自己情动之处，竟俯身吻他，诸葛亮就觉得羞赧难耐，可心中似乎又无比幸福和满足。诸葛亮常在心里暗暗责怪自己愈发荒唐了，可他抑制不了自己的感情。

此刻赵云正温柔而专注地看着他，诸葛亮不觉更加羞涩，忙低下眸去，然后转头将桌上的漆盒打开：“亮知道子龙受伤，恰巧……得了一些好药，便拿过来，想……赠与子龙。”

“什么药？”一个青年不知从何处冒出来，凑到诸葛亮的身旁，想看他的漆盒，诸葛亮被他惊到，赶忙一躲。

“赵累，不得无礼！”赵云皱着眉，低声喝他。

“噢，对不住啊，小的略懂些医术，对药颇感兴趣，冒犯军师了！属下见过主公和军师！”那人忙赔笑脸，向刘备和诸葛亮各行了一礼，便将煮好的茶递给二人。

“无妨，正好，亮也想将这些交给你，你看着给子龙用吧。”诸葛亮并不生气，他今日心情似乎格外的好，满面笑意地看着赵累。

“哇，军师，若我没看错的话，这是江东的玉苓散！”赵累看着诸葛亮的漆盒，眼睛放光，那里装着一圆一方两个瓷瓶，釉色晶莹纯净，玉魄一般，是上好的青瓷，“我跟师父这么多年都没见过几次，您从何处寻的？”

“随手找找……”诸葛亮笑得有些窘迫，他偷瞥赵云一眼，生怕他觉得他此举甚是奇怪，他对他的一番心思却并不想让他知道。

“随手？这可是江东军中用药，而且将军以上军职的人才可以用，听说药效特别好，方瓶外用，圆瓶内服，随手寻来的？军师果然厉害！”赵累拿起药瓶，看当世奇珍一般，接着摆出一副五体投地的模样。

“赵累，你如何知道这些的？”刘备笑着看赵累，这小子，知道的还不少。

“我听师父说的，师父早年机缘巧合下曾得过几瓶玉苓散，本想探究其中药方，可这药奥妙颇深，师父研究多年亦无果，只好放弃啦。”赵累抓抓脑袋，笑得有些不好意思。

“多谢军师，赵云让军师费心了。”赵云向诸葛亮一拱手，感激地看着他，虽然诸葛亮说得云淡风轻，但赵云知道诸葛亮定花了心思。

“子龙不必多礼，你……好好养伤便是。”诸葛亮说着又低下眸去，自己今日是怎么了？为何面对他如此羞涩？

“哈哈，军师说得对，子龙你可要好好养伤啊，而且日后万万不可做这不要命的傻事了！”刘备说着有些心疼地握住赵云的手，想起他几日前命悬一线的模样，刘备就后怕不已。

“好，多谢主公挂怀，云已经好多了。”赵云冲刘备笑得有些歉疚，他清醒之后听说刘备为了他差点摔了阿斗，心中就一直隐隐不安，感慨万千。

“那属下先下去给赵将军煎药了？”赵累抱着诸葛亮带来的漆盒，露出迫不及待的喜色。

“嗯。”三人点了点头，赵累向几人各行一礼便退了出去。

“报！”一名小校跑至门口，“主公，军师，江东差使者前来为刘荆州吊唁！”

“哦？”三人互看一眼，觉着此事并不简单。

“来者何人？”诸葛亮摇着羽扇问那名小校。

“那人自称是孙权帐下参军鲁肃。”

“鲁子敬？”诸葛亮略吃了一惊，眉头轻锁，摇扇思忖，随即吩咐道：“命人带鲁先生至会客厅稍候片刻，亮和主公随后便到。”

“诺！”小校领命而去。

“军师，这鲁肃是何许人？”刘备满腹狐疑。

“鲁子敬乃江东名士，为人豪爽仗义，素受孙权倚重，每遇大事，孙权必问鲁肃，想必他此番前来定有要事。”诸葛亮的神情蓦地严肃起来。

“孙氏与刘荆州结怨已久，怎会前来吊丧呢？”赵云迷惑地看着诸葛亮。

“子龙所言不错，鲁子敬此刻前来定有其它目的。”诸葛亮嘴角轻扬，看向刘备：“主公可还记得亮之前多次与主公提起要外结孙权之事？”

“记得，只是我等兵微将寡，孙权会愿意同我们结盟吗？”刘备有些担心。

“那便要看我们如何接待这位子敬先生了。”诸葛亮说着站起身，笑得有些狡黠，“主公，我们一起去见见这位鲁肃先生，可好？”

“好，听军师的！”刘备见到诸葛亮熟悉的笑容，就知道他又有应对之策了。

“那子龙，你好好休息，亮和主公先行一步。”诸葛亮对赵云说话，声音不自觉地放柔了几分。

“嗯，主公和军师去忙就好。”赵云朝刘备和诸葛亮露出一个令人安心的笑容。

二人便出了赵云的住处，一同乘车前往会客厅。

路上诸葛亮私语刘备：“倘若鲁肃问起主公下一步的打算，主公可说因与苍梧太守吴巨有旧，欲与联合。”

刘备不解地看着诸葛亮：“这是为何？军师不是说要联吴抗曹吗？”

“投石问路。”诸葛亮用羽扇遮挡，凑近刘备，耳语几字，言罢微微一笑。

刘备会意地点了点头，随后不知又想到什么，眉头一锁：“军师，其实我一直想问你，我们错过了荆州，错过了江陵，如今……还有成就大业的可能吗？”

“主公可是有些后悔当初未取荆州？”诸葛亮似笑非笑地看着刘备。

“我……”刘备低下头去，颇像一个做错事的孩子，须臾，复又开口道：“军师，我一向奉行仁义，可此番险境让我怀疑，仁义真能救世吗？倘若可以，那……”那些百姓，那些将士，跟着他，却为何吃尽了苦头，甚至枉送性命。

“主公一颗仁心，此乃主公过人之处，但亮仍想提醒主公，主公奉行仁义，却不能只知仁义，任何事皆要讲求方法、手段，考虑后果，否则主公断然无法与曹操这般当世枭雄相颉颃，只能眼睁睁看着身边之人枉死，却无计可施。”诸葛亮摇着羽扇，这番话他其实早就想对刘备讲了，但《论语·述而》云：“不愤不启，不悱不发”，有些事，终究是要他自己想明白才可。

“那如今的局面，我还有与曹操相争的资格吗？”刘备有些垂头丧气。

“有，如今的局势，并未太过糟糕，当阳一役，主公已令亮明白，主公心志之坚，胸怀之广，绝不逊于曹操，主公乃天下奇主，必成大业！也请主公相信亮，定能为主公谋划出一个天下。主公要做的是即日起坚定夺取天下的雄心，绝不可有丝毫动摇，否则我等时时会陷入危局之中。”诸葛亮双眸深邃地看着刘备。

“非争天下不可吗？其实我……我只是想救民于水火，也不想让弟兄们那么辛苦……”刘备的声音有些小，他觉得自己似乎太没出息了些，这么多年的狼狈与失败早就令他将自己的志向不断放低缩小，让他一直坚持下来的，也是他唯一到此时还不愿放弃的，只有一腔兴汉救民的热血和不愿辜负相随者的一颗感激歉疚之心。

“呵呵，主公满腔赤诚，宅心仁厚，亮敬服之至。只是倘若不取天下，仁义难行，主公一定不愿意看到坚守道义之人到最后皆落得宋襄公或是幽州牧刘虞那般的下场。主公唯有振翅高飞，方能伸大义于天下，让世人看到，曹操所走的路不是唯一的路。”诸葛亮的声音不大，却无比坚定，他认真地看着刘备，眼中闪出浩瀚星空般的光彩，刘备在他的眼中看到了一个广远的天下，令他着迷。

“好，听军师一言，我受教万分。”刘备向诸葛亮深深行一拜礼。  
“主公万不可如此。”诸葛亮赶忙扶住刘备，“为主公谋划，亮职责所在。”

“军师，我还有一事不明……”刘备直起身子，仔细地看着诸葛亮那双深不见底的眼瞳。

“何事？”诸葛亮微一挑眉，笑着看向刘备。

“先生胸襟才智，旷世绝伦，又何必屈身事人呢？”其实此事刘备亦不解许久了。

“亮之志，不在与谁争霸，而在匡正天下，主公汉室帝胄，又坚守道义，天下无双，故主公，乃亮唯一的选择。”诸葛亮一字一句说得郑重，言罢笑着看向刘备。

“好，真好！”刘备伸出手握紧诸葛亮的手，笑得满足，能得如此贤才同心，即使天下不定，此生亦无憾。

二人言语间，车已将至会客厅，可一小校此时跑至车前报信：“主公，军师，鲁先生言他此次前来携带了江东好酒五车，想犒劳江夏军士，以表孙将军尽释前嫌之意，故他想先去劳军，之后直接于军营拜会主公，主公可否应允？”

刘备和诸葛亮坐于车中，对视一眼，诸葛亮思忖片刻，冲刘备点了点头，刘备遂撩起车帘，命小校按鲁肃要求去做。小校领命而去。  
“军师，鲁肃此举何意？”刘备有些担心。

“鲁肃应该是想看看我们军中的情况，看看主公与刘琦公子相处得如何。”诸葛亮摇着羽扇，不慌不忙地说到。  
“那他想看到什么呢？”刘备愈发不解。

“不管他想看到什么，我们若想联合孙权，就需让鲁肃看到，我们与刘琦公子，同心协力，并肩抗曹，唯有我们内乱不生，方有资格外结孙权。”诸葛亮轻皱着眉，他一时也难以肯定孙权是否有决心对抗曹操，不过孙权一旦有意抗曹，就绝不想要一个内患不断的盟友。

刘备和诸葛亮便又乘车赶往军营，到得营门外，果见一人，一身官服，立于几车酒坛前招呼军士将酒拉进营中分给大家。那人生得体貌魁梧，方面阔颐，重眉细目，笑声爽朗，举手投足间皆有一股豪爽风范。  
“想必这位便是鲁子敬先生了，在下汉左将军刘备，幸会！”刘备上前施礼。

“哈哈，孙将军帐下参军鲁肃见过刘皇叔！”那人也上前施礼，满眼笑意。

“这位是我帐下军师，诸葛亮。”刘备说着向鲁肃介绍诸葛亮。

“亮久仰先生仗义疏财，智虑深远，今日幸会。”诸葛亮执扇行礼。

“哈，鲁肃素闻卧龙先生志怀高远，才冠绝伦，今日得见，三生有幸！”鲁肃向诸葛亮回礼，接着看向刘备，“刘皇叔，在下唐突，此酒乃孙将军的一些心意，望笑纳。”

“多谢孙将军好意，鲁先生请！”刘备和诸葛亮遂引鲁肃进军营小转。

此营位于夏口，乃江夏原驻军所在，刘备到江夏后也未有大的调整，只是将他从新野带来的旧部迁入，并安排关羽、张飞等人以及江夏旧将统一整合训练。

鲁肃跟着刘备和诸葛亮在军营四处走动，目之所及，士气高昂，倒丝毫没有大败之后的萎靡狼狈，不觉心生敬意，不过思及他此番前来的目的，便装作漫不经心地开口：“刘皇叔所率兵士真是雄壮勇猛，令人敬佩，只是还不知刘琦公子的部下驻军何处？那酒我家主公也想赠与刘琦公子些，以表尽释前嫌之意。”

“子敬先生说笑了，此处驻军便是我主公与刘琦公子合兵所在，大敌当前，不分彼此。”诸葛亮听出鲁肃的用意，轻摇羽扇，笑得狡黠。

“哦？想不到刘琦公子同刘皇叔交情匪浅啊！”鲁肃露出颇为意味深长的笑容，不知是满意还是不满，他捋了捋胡须，接着道：“只是即便皇叔您与刘琦公子合力抗曹，只怕也难敌之，不知皇叔还有何打算？”

刘备看了诸葛亮一眼，遂故作诚恳地道：“我与那苍梧太守吴巨有旧，欲与之联合，共同抗曹。”

“吴巨？”鲁肃皱起眉，“此人粮少兵寡，见识短浅，非英雄也，皇叔即使与他联合，又有何益？”

“哦？那敢问子敬先生，我家主公应当如何？”诸葛亮似乎对鲁肃的反应颇为满意，循循善诱般问到。

“我家主公孙讨虏，当世英才，宏图伟略，明谋善断，一心想为汉室尽心出力，如今汉贼南下，我家主公决意抗之。而江东，国险民附，孙氏踞此，已有三世，贤才无数，兵精粮足，皇叔若欲抗曹，我家主公乃皇叔联盟的不二人选。”鲁肃说得铿锵有力，激情澎湃，仿佛两家联盟已成，数万雄师据江而立，兵锋直指曹贼。

“好，孙将军果有抗曹之意，刘备求之不得！只是我等兵少将弱，还不知孙将军是否愿意与我结盟？”想不到鲁肃将来意一下说得如此明白，刘备有些喜出望外，不过随即又担忧不已。  
“此事皇叔不必太过忧心，不过我家主公的确对皇叔知之甚少，只怕还需有人从中作合。”鲁肃说着看向诸葛亮，眼中有些许期待之意。

诸葛亮当即会意，不过没有江东之人从中牵线，即使他前往游说，也未必能说服孙权与刘备结盟，是以诸葛亮轻摇羽扇，故露难色道：“亮与孙将军并无交情，只怕徒费口舌。”

“哈哈，孔明先生，我子瑜友也，定会助你。”鲁肃向诸葛亮一笑，露出一副意料之中的模样。  
“那亮在此先多谢鲁先生了！”诸葛亮也冲鲁肃一笑，立刻明白了鲁肃的心意，他此刻提及他大哥诸葛瑾，看来这鲁肃将是坚定拥护孙刘联盟之人。

诸葛亮又转向刘备：“主公，可否容亮同鲁先生前往江东一趟，面见孙将军，以促成两家结盟？”

“好，不过……”刘备有些犹豫，他并不知道鲁肃所言的“子瑜”就是诸葛亮在江东为官的兄长诸葛瑾，故其实不太明白鲁肃和诸葛亮方才是怎样说到一处去的，不过既然诸葛亮一副志在必得的模样，刘备也不复担心，只是突然有些舍不得诸葛亮：“军师此去可要早些回来，我需日日聆听先生教诲，离不得先生太久。”

“主公放心，大事但定，亮即刻赶回！”诸葛亮微笑着向刘备行礼，他那副离不得他的模样颇像一个离不开母亲的小孩，令人啼笑皆非。

“刘皇叔爱才如此，令人敬仰之至啊！”鲁肃发出真挚的感慨，几人遂笑作一团。

商议既定，鲁肃随刘备等人前往拜祭刘表，之后决定在江夏暂歇一夜，翌日一早再带诸葛亮回江东见过孙权。

是夜，诸葛亮在房中辗转难眠，他倒不甚担心结盟之事，反而是另一件事缠得他心烦意乱：他这一去少则十日，多则一月，定是皆见不到那人了。诸葛亮突然很想披衣而起，去他的住处见他，可起身一看窗外明月高悬，已是子夜时分，想必他已睡下了。诸葛亮踟蹰片刻，最后觉得他仍在养伤，还是不要打扰他休息的好，何况无缘无故深夜相见，未免太奇怪了些。思及这些，诸葛亮复又躺下，加衾于头，企图使自己入睡。

不知过了多久，诸葛亮迷糊之间好像听见有人打开院门，走进家中的声音，不觉心中一惊，赶忙爬起，顺着开向小院的窗看去，竟有一人，身着白衣，立于树下，月光洒在他身上，使他整个人朦胧起来，虚幻一般，他背对着他，不知在做些什么，似乎只是静静地站着。

诸葛亮觉得那身影熟悉得厉害，不觉心跳加速，“怦怦”的声音在静谧的夜里更加震耳，吵得他头脑发热。诸葛亮轻手轻脚地爬起，随便拉了一件衣服，打开房门，向院中走去，离那人越近，诸葛亮愈发紧张得透不过气来。

是他吗？若是的话，深夜时刻，他怎会在此？

在诸葛亮离那人还有几步的距离时，那人突地转过身来，面对着他。诸葛亮一惊，向后一退，正欲大呼，那人赶忙一手捂住他的嘴，一手扶住他的腰，将他往前一带，生怕他向后摔倒。诸葛亮有些惊恐地睁大双眼看着眼前的人，那人冲他笑得有几分歉意。

“军师，冒犯了，深夜到此，打搅了。”那人轻声开口，遂将手从诸葛亮的嘴上取下，可另一只手依旧揽着他的腰。

“子龙？你……你为何……在此？怎么……不好好休息？”诸葛亮看清面前的人，有些不可置信，那人将他揽得甚近，弄得诸葛亮两颊滚烫。

“军师明日要去江东了，对吗？”赵云不答反问，认真地看着诸葛亮的眸子，声音轻柔得让人浑身发软。

“嗯……”诸葛亮不敢与他对视，慌乱得低下头，这人，又想做什么呢？

“不如云陪军师一起去？”赵云又把脸凑得近了一些，近乎在诸葛亮耳边耳语，诸葛亮觉得自己的耳朵也灼烧起来，要烫熟了一般。

“不……你伤还没好，好好养伤……”诸葛亮拼命用渐渐模糊的理智挣扎着，双手撑着他的肩，想让他离远一些，可自己的手似乎绵软得没有一丝力气。

“那……军师这样会让云担心的，云可要对军师有小小的惩罚哦……”赵云将脸稍微离远一些，用另一只手将他的脸轻轻捧起，一对含水的眸子狡黠地看着诸葛亮。

“你……想做什么？”诸葛亮呆呆地看着赵云溺人的眼眸，头脑彻底一片空白，他傻傻地等着赵云下一步的动作，心中既有一丝恐惧又期待不已。

皎洁的清霜挂在赵云微卷的睫毛上，在他眼下投出淡淡的剪影，妖孽一般摄人心魄，他的瞳今夜幽深得异常，诸葛亮眼看着他的面愈贴愈近，忍不住闭紧双眼，不敢呼吸。

子龙，你为何……如此待我？

(tbc)


	21. 舌战

诸葛亮紧闭双眼，呼吸似乎停止了，他第一次同他这样久地贴在一起，他好像感到赵云的心跳，也是狂乱异常。忽然，一股热切的气息扑到诸葛亮的鼻上，接着便是一阵湿软覆到自己的唇上，忽近忽远，缠绵不止。

诸葛亮被他吻得透不过气来，双手意欲推开他，赵云感到他手上微弱的力道，便暂时离开他的唇，将距离微微拉远，凝眸看着怀中的人。

“呼……呼……”诸葛亮急促地喘着气，不敢看他。

赵云抱着诸葛亮，他整个人仿佛饮了酒的雪人，晶莹剔透的两颊渗出微醺的颜色，身上快融化了一般软绵绵的，毫无力气，让人撒不开手。

“子龙，你……”诸葛亮正欲言语，赵云又堵上了他的唇，这一回吻的力道更强，赵云用舌撬开他的唇，舔舐他口中的津液，和他的舌缠斗在一处，动作既温柔又霸道。诸葛亮本想要挣脱，可片刻后他渐渐习惯了这种感觉，不觉享受万分，他忍不住伸手环住他的肩，迎合着他，和他久久纠缠在一起……

“孔明，孔明！”黄月英猛摇诸葛亮的手臂。

“嗯……嗯？”诸葛亮本还沉浸在赵云温柔的怀抱中，眼前却突地出现月英气鼓鼓的模样，猛地清醒过来，“怎么了？”

“你还问我？三更半夜傻笑，你没事吧？”黄月英双手叉腰，细眉微耸，满目疑虑地看着诸葛亮。  


“我……没事啊……”诸葛亮故作无事地干笑几声，企图打消月英的疑虑，“可能梦到什么了，不过……我不记得了……呵呵……”诸葛亮摸了摸脑袋，转头一看窗外，的确皎月高悬，可小院内明明寂静无声，并无人影。  


“莫名其妙……”月英复又躺下，翻了个身，背朝诸葛亮继续睡了。

诸葛亮见状也只好躺回被中，不过却是再难入眠了，脑中不断浮现方才梦中的场景，那么缱绻，那么动人，令人心旌摇曳。

诸葛亮伸手摸了摸自己的唇，有些发干，看来果然是梦，诸葛亮偏头看月英的背影，羞愧之意顿起，自己这是在想些什么？明明是已有妻室的人，怎能……何况还是男子？

诸葛亮暗暗叹了一口气，安慰自己不过梦而已，勿要当真……可人们却常说“日有所思，夜有所梦”……诸葛亮赶忙摇了摇头，似乎想将一切乱七八糟的想法都甩出去，他怎么可能对子龙生出这样的想法？可诸葛亮又想到自己那日在船中吻他，心下愈发不安，难道当真……

诸葛亮再躺不住了，他起身穿衣束发，想起和鲁肃约定好于夏口见面，便轻声打开门，拿起收拾好的行囊，小心地出了门，生怕再吵醒月英。

秋露深重，诸葛亮不禁打了一个哆嗦，不过寒凉的空气倒使他清醒了不少，发热的面颊也渐渐凉了下去，他开始在心中撺掇如何说服孙权，心神逐渐恢复常日的镇定与理智。

待诸葛亮步行至渡口，朝阳也探出了些许光辉，鲁肃笑着迎上诸葛亮，两人遂一起乘船，顺江而下，前往江东。

时孙权正拥兵柴桑，一众文臣武将自听闻曹操挥师南下，是战是和便各执一词，议论纷纷，多日难有定论。待得曹操大破刘备，占据江陵，情势更是危急，是以孙权这日又延见群下，商议计策。

“数日前，曹操大军已于当阳攻克刘备，占据江陵重镇，而曹操也亲笔书信于孤，直言要取我江东之地，诸位有何应对之策？”孙权环顾四下一眼，率先开口。  
“主公，臣有一议。”张昭施礼应答。

“张长史有何高见？”孙权示意张昭尽言无妨。

“主公，臣主张与曹操言和，原因有三。其一，曹操挟天子以令诸侯，有汉相之名，主公与之为敌则名不正言不顺。其二，主公得拒曹操者，长江也。可如今曹操虎踞江陵，已与我等共占天险。其三，曹军势众，我等兵寡，不可与之论。是故臣以为，和为上策。”

“长史所言有理，只是……”孙权抚着自己颔下的紫髯，碧眸微垂，似乎并不想很快答应张昭。

“主公，臣以为张长史所言字字在理，何况前番刘琮投降，曹操得其水军，如今水陆俱下，我等断然难敌。”又一谋士开口，孙权一看，秦松是也。

“秦参军也以为和为上策？”孙权皱眉看向秦松。

“臣等皆以为和为上策！”秦松跪拜施礼。

“臣等附议！”一众文官皆行礼应和，而另一列的武将一时却并无声响，人人低头沉思。

“这……”孙权眉头锁得愈紧，不愿回应。

这时，有一小尹上前报信：“报，主公，鲁参军回来了，求见主公！”

“子敬回来了，好，快请！”孙权顿时大喜，一副恨不得出去迎接鲁肃的模样。

“臣去多时，令主公久等，主公赎罪！”鲁肃进厅叩拜。

“子敬不必如此，”孙权从座上站起，行至鲁肃面前扶起他，认真看他，“我听闻曹刘交战于当阳，子敬可无恙？”原来鲁肃奉孙权之命，前往荆州拜会刘备，谁知刘备当时已转逃当阳，鲁肃本欲赶上，奈何战事正盛，只得待兵锋稍解，前往江夏见过刘备。

“臣无事，多谢主公挂怀！”鲁肃起身应答。

孙权见鲁肃确实无事，心下稍安，遂问：“子敬此去可见到刘备？”

“刘皇叔决意抗曹，臣已带其军师诸葛孔明先生前来拜会主公。”

“哦？可是卧龙先生？先生现在何处？”孙权面露惊喜之色。

“孔明先生正于议事厅外候命。”

“快请！”孙权一挥衣袖，回到座上。

鲁肃也入席而坐，张昭不屑地看了鲁肃一眼，他知道多日来孙权难有决断多是因为鲁肃一直撺掇孙权与曹操一战，这个不知天高地厚的年轻人甚至想出联合刘备的对策，令一众主和的老臣甚是不满。

诸葛亮被小尹引至厅门处，便步至厅中，向孙权行拜礼：“汉左将军刘玄德帐下军师诸葛亮拜见孙将军！”

“先生快请起，请入座！”孙权示意小仆给诸葛亮添置客席。

“谢孙将军！”诸葛亮拜谢起身，退至客席而坐，轻摇羽扇，旁若无人，丝毫不见紧张慌乱之色。

张昭等人见诸葛亮羽扇峨冠，飘洒似仙，丰神俊逸，气度不凡，一时不敢轻视，只静待他开口。

“先生此番前来，孤有幸之至，还望先生赐教。”孙权满目期待地看着诸葛亮。

“吴侯欲知何事？”诸葛亮轻摇羽扇，浅笑着看向孙权。

“刘皇叔与曹操交战于当阳，敢问曹军如何？”孙权不好直言联盟一事，便从曹军说起。

“当阳之战，曹军铁骑攻无不克，威猛强挚；而且曹操挥下，兵多将广，兵足数十万，良将千余。今操芟夷大难，略已平矣，遂破荆州，威震四海，此诚强敌也。”诸葛亮说得激昂，仿佛在夸赞自家兵士一般。  
“这……”一众官吏有些骚动，窃窃私语。鲁肃看向诸葛亮，皱着眉，冲他使眼色，诸葛亮却装作没看见，只轻笑着摇动羽扇。

“那敢问先生，孤当如何？”孙权眉头紧锁，面色阴晴不定。

“将军量力而处之，若能以吴、越之众与中原抗衡，不如早与之绝；若不能当，何不案兵束甲，北面而事之？如此还可得个尽忠朝廷的美名。”诸葛亮以扇点过百官，露出轻蔑的笑容。

“诸葛先生的意思是让我家主公率军投降曹操？”武将列中一人开口，乃程普也，满面不悦。

“贵处一众谋士不皆是此意吗？”诸葛亮故作一副嘲讽的笑意，看向张昭等人。

“老夫之意乃让我家主公与曹操言和，非降也。”张昭面色铁青，不满地看着诸葛亮。

“哈哈，强敌当前，不战言和，与降何别？”诸葛亮大笑几声，“莫非张长史觉得曹操百万大军南下只为得一纸和书吗？”

“你……”张昭一时难以应答，群臣私语之声复起。

“苟如君言，刘豫州何不遂事之乎？”孙权沉声发问，厅内顿时安静下来。

“田横，齐之壮士耳，犹守义不辱，况刘豫州王室帝胄，英才盖世，众士慕仰，若水之归海，若事之不济，此乃天也，安能复为之下乎？”诸葛亮言罢故作无意地瞥鲁肃一眼，鲁肃正皱眉冲他轻笑，看来是明白了他的用意。诸葛亮遂唇角轻扬，有意摆出满目的不屑，看向孙权。

“哼！”孙权一拍文案，勃然而起：“孤不能举全吴之地，十万之众，受制于人，吾计决矣！”

“主公！您断不可听此巧舌之徒一时激将便轻定大计，他定是来为其主刘玄德搬救兵的，主公，您万不可为其所累呀！”张昭、秦松等人见孙权被诸葛亮激怒，一时心急，上前苦劝。

“呵呵，张长史，秦参军，此言差矣。亮所言句句为吴侯谋划，今孙将军外讬服从之名，而内怀犹豫之计，事急而不断，祸至无日矣。或战或降，只此二路，亮不过为将军指明而已。”诸葛亮毫不在意张昭等人之言，说得云淡风轻。

“敢问先生，若孤想与之一战，当如何？”孙权似笑非笑地凝视诸葛亮。

“当与我主结盟，共抗曹军。”诸葛亮收起笑意，神色郑重。

“哈哈……还说不是刘玄德的说客，如今方将心里话说出来了吧？”顾雍仰头大笑，嘲讽地看着诸葛亮，一众文臣齐笑。

“若欲胜曹军，此乃孙将军唯一的路。”诸葛亮不理会众人的嘲笑，只目不斜视地看着孙权。

孙权看向鲁肃，鲁肃向孙权轻点下头，孙权遂清下喉咙，示意众人安静，开口道：“请问先生，孤欲取胜，为何非与刘豫州联合不可呢？”

“回禀吴侯，其故有三：其一，曹操名为汉相，实为汉贼，挟天子之名而已，而我家主公乃汉室帝胄，竭力辅佐汉室，曾受当今天子衣带诏，奉命讨伐曹贼，此真大汉之名也，将军若与我家主公结盟，便可名正言顺与曹贼相抗。其二，我家主公虽败于长坂，仍有关羽水军精甲万人，刘琦合江夏战士亦不下万人，而孙将军兵不过数万，想与曹军抗衡，必需援军。其三……”诸葛亮言至此处，忽起身离席，行至大厅正中，伏地行一礼后起身，复又开口道，“其三在亮也。”

“嗯？”四座文武官员一阵惊疑，面面相觑，猜不透诸葛亮此举何意。

孙权轻笑一下，示意诸葛亮继续：“先生何意？”

“孙将军，”诸葛亮浅笑着开口，“诚如亮方才所言，曹军强挚，破之甚难，然亮有破敌之策，倘孙将军与我主结盟，亮必为两家败曹尽心谋划。”

“何计？”孙权趣味愈浓地看着诸葛亮，此人，倒真是大言不惭。

“亮可先为将军言曹军短处，至于破敌之策，联盟之事但定，亮必言无不尽。”诸葛亮狡黠地看着孙权，双方手上如今皆有筹码，就看有没有胆量下注了。

“好，请先生先将曹军短处说来听听。”孙权有些享受地看着诸葛亮，智骇天下的卧龙先生果然能言善辩。

“曹操之众，远来疲敝，闻追豫州，轻骑一日一夜行三百余里，虽在当阳势如破竹，然此时已是所谓‘强弩之末，势不能穿鲁缟’者也，故兵法忌之，曰‘必蹶上将军’。且北方之人，虽勇猛善战，却不习水战；又荆州之民附操者，为兵势所逼耳，非心服也，故数十万之众，艨艟千余，实不堪一击矣。”诸葛亮言罢环顾四下，人人皆无话可应。

“好！”鲁肃带头拍手叫好，欣喜地看向孙权，孙权会意，亦大喜，拍手称赞。一众主战武将便随声附和，一群文官虽仍心有不甘，也不好再言语什么。

“既如此，那……”孙权正欲答应诸葛亮联盟之事，却忽地听闻一人高声吟诗，琅琅玉声，自远及近，吟的却是：

兵败走夏口，扁舟说柴桑。  
激将郎中意，巧舌如三簧。  
仰面观太虚，俯身瞰凌江。  
点破万军舛，书生气自狂。  
智逢宜必合，才角却难降。

“公瑾？”鲁肃站起身来，望向门口的方向，孙权和百官也皆应声张望。

只见一人正大步向议事厅走来，锦袍银甲，气度恢弘。

诸葛亮略微愣在原地，注视着不远处愈行愈近之人。

他，便是周公瑾吗？

(tbc)


	22. zhouy

一诗吟毕，那人已步至厅内，诸葛亮下意识地仔细打量眼前之人：他身长八尺，姿颜俊美，眉翼若翅，目如点漆，玉冠狮带，暗青锦袍，银甲厚重，仪容恢廓，风度翩翩，浑身散发出儒雅与霸气兼具的摄人气息。  
那人似乎发觉诸葛亮一直在盯着他看，于是经过诸葛亮身旁时特地与他对视一眼，锐意四露，唇角轻扬，随即将目光瞥开，不再理会略微发愣的诸葛亮。

那人行至孙权座下，伏地而跪：“周瑜回师迟缓，望主公赎罪！”

“不迟不迟，公瑾不必多礼，快快请起。”孙权起身离席，扶起周瑜。

“谢主公！”周瑜称谢起身。

“哈哈，公瑾啊，你来得正好，我与你引见，此乃刘豫州帐下军师诸葛孔明先生！”孙权说着满面喜色地将周瑜引至诸葛亮面前。

“呵，诸葛先生方才之言可真是令人茅塞顿开，犹如醍醐灌顶啊。”周瑜似笑非笑地看着诸葛亮，语中却并无多少称赞之意。

诸葛亮被他看得有些不自在，遂一拱手：“亮久闻周郎美名，今日幸会，方才所言，献丑了。”

“公瑾，诸葛先生所言联盟之事，你看如何？”孙权有些期待地看着周瑜，倘若周瑜说好，联盟之事便可就此敲定了。

“主公，此事，臣请容后再议。”周瑜向孙权一拱手，神情淡然。

“这……这是为何？”孙权吃了一惊，转头看向鲁肃，鲁肃正皱眉思索，并不言语。

“主公，诸葛先生远来，定是舟车劳顿，不如今日请先生于驿馆暂歇，改日复议此事，如何？”周瑜浅笑着说到，言罢颇为狡黠地看诸葛亮一眼，冲他扬起一侧嘴角。

“这……也好。”孙权听出周瑜话中有话，只是不想当着诸葛亮的面说，便差人为诸葛亮安排住处，一时散会。

待孙权等人走后，诸葛亮轻皱着眉走出议事厅，暗暗思忖：莫非周瑜不想与主公联合，那他是战是降呢？观孙权方才席上情状，应是想与曹操一战，而孙权见到周瑜欣喜不已，想来周瑜应是主战派。既如此，难道他想独力抗曹吗？

正思间，周瑜不知为何又折了回来，凑上前去，微笑着注视诸葛亮：“诸葛先生，周瑜素闻先生贤名，久仰之至，明日辰时三刻可否请先生移步寒庐一叙？在下想请先生尝尝我江东名茶，明前醉。”

诸葛亮对上周瑜深不见底的眸子，却无退意，嘴角微扬：“周将军盛情难却，亮自然赴宴。”

“好，孔明先生果然非寻常人也。”周瑜颇为满意地笑了笑，拱手向诸葛亮行了一礼，便转身而去。

诸葛亮俯身回礼，一时不动。

“孔明……”一旁的鲁肃见状上前，皱了皱眉，张了张嘴，却不知该说什么。

“子敬勿忧，亮必说服周将军。”诸葛亮遂向鲁肃行了一礼，转身离去，上了孙权为他安排的车驾。

是夜，鲁肃只身前往周瑜住处，企图以联盟之事劝说。周瑜正于书房中挑灯夜读，听得廊下有动静，微笑一下，开口道：“天色已晚，子敬何不尽早歇息，却来此处？”

鲁肃闻言，低头浅笑，引路的小仆遂打开房门，指引鲁肃进了书房，便提灯退出。

鲁肃借着屋内不甚明朗的灯光凝眸房中披衣而坐之人，须臾，开口道：“今日议事厅中你是何意？”

“主公对联盟之事如何看？”周瑜不答反问，眼睛却不离开手中的书卷。

“主公意欲与刘备结盟。”鲁肃在周瑜身旁的软榻上坐下。

“都是你劝的？”周瑜合上书卷，放在一旁，转头笑着看向鲁肃，语中故意露出几分责怪之意。

鲁肃此时却并无心思说笑，他神情肃穆地看着周瑜：“公瑾，你应该明了当下的形势，若不与刘备结盟，我们断然难以应敌。”

“然子敬可知与刘玄德结盟意味着什么吗？”周瑜揭开房中煮茶的茶壶嗅了嗅，一股白气蒸腾出来，在两人面前画出一个个飘飘悠悠的圆圈。

“意味着此次大战我们会有盟军。”鲁肃有些没好气地答到。

“是否是有用的盟军，我们暂且不论，若与刘备结盟，一旦此战获胜，那我等蓄意东进时便要与刘备坐分江南之利，如此，子敬觉得划得来吗？”周瑜将茶倒出一盏递给鲁肃，似笑非笑地看着他。

“公瑾，此战能否获胜还是未知，你如今便考虑获胜之后，万一败了呢？”鲁肃有些着急，无心饮茶。

“子敬，我非好高骛远，而只是在权衡利弊。即使与刘备联盟，此战也不一定能胜，我们还要面对与他坐分江南的风险。而若不结盟，此战也不一定能胜，但我等便无来日之忧，子敬觉得，何者更划算呢？”周瑜说着也给自己倒了盏茶，呷了一口。

“公瑾，我不觉得这是权衡之事，而是一场赌局，我们只能下一次赌注，不与刘备结盟，此战我们难胜。而且以肃之见，孙刘联盟乃长期之事，即使要与刘备坐分江南，我们也需要这个盟友。曹操势大，纵然败北，我等孤力亦难敌，还需三家鼎足，江东方能无虞。”鲁肃认真地看着周瑜，企图说服他。

“嗯……”周瑜陷入沉思，“你所言不无道理，可我依旧怀疑，刘备究竟有没有资格做我们的盟友。”言罢轻笑一声，继续饮茶。

“哈，公瑾可勿要小看刘备，他手下可是人才济济。”鲁肃见周瑜被自己说动了些，有些欣喜，伸手拍了拍周瑜的肩膀，方有心思将茶盏捧到嘴边。

“人才济济？你是说今日那位卧龙先生？他是挺有趣的，不过未免太狂妄了些。”周瑜眼前浮现出今日诸葛亮于他江东议事厅言辞激昂的模样，不觉会心一笑。

“咳……”鲁肃刚尝了一口茶便呛住了，随即责怪地看向周瑜，“你大晚上喝这么浓的茶，睡得着吗？”

“莫非子敬怕了？”周瑜笑着逗乐鲁肃，显出几分调皮。

“我不怕，你倒是明日别给人家喝这么浓的茶就行。”鲁肃有些担心周瑜明日宴请诸葛亮之事，万一诸葛亮应付不过来这个心思鬼怪的周公瑾，联盟之事又当如何？

“呵呵，子敬对自己请回来的盟友有点信心好不好？”周瑜倒是万分享受自己煮的茶。

“你明日究竟打算做什么？”鲁肃认真地问到。

“我听闻他今日说，主公应与刘备结盟的缘故之三便是他自己，呵呵，或许这话倒没说错……”周瑜眼中闪过幽深的光翼，还带着些许兴奋。

鲁肃见状暗自摇了摇头，心中默默祈祷诸葛亮明日定不要被他玩弄才好。

翌日一早，周瑜府上的仆役便驾车前往诸葛亮所住的驿馆，接他往周瑜的住处，诸葛亮也不推辞，不多言语便上车而去。

少时，马车停在了周瑜将军府之前，诸葛亮掀帘下车，映入眼帘的府邸倒毫不张扬，沉稳之中透出儒雅之气，看来周瑜也是难得的君子。仆役引着诸葛亮步至庭院，庭中有一池锦鲤，水中养了菡萏，只是因为花期已过，只剩下干枯的藕棒，倒别有一番味道。池边有一小亭，亭角尖尖，未伸展的荷叶一般，清秀之中有几分灵气。诸葛亮定睛一看，亭中坐有一人，一身白衣，玉冠高束，正于亭中架火煮茶。

诸葛亮走上前去，看着那胜雪的身影，不觉想起一人，只是面前之人所着白袍上绣有银丝暗纹，虽是白衣却并无那人一身素衣时自内而外的一股亲切质朴之意，而是一身清冷潇洒的孤傲气息。

诸葛亮有些失望地略垂下眸，才离开一日，便想他了吗？

“诸葛先生到了，快请！”周瑜起身施礼，谦谦礼让地请诸葛亮入座。

“多谢周将军盛情相邀！”诸葛亮执扇回礼，也不多扭捏，便轻撩衣摆落座，他明白与周瑜这等洒脱豪杰相处，若处处谨慎小心反而会令他瞧不起。

“亮还不知周将军邀亮前来所为何事？”诸葛亮轻摇羽扇，企图让自己难得紧张的内心平静下来。

“有事的不该是先生吗？”周瑜用茶针在面前的茶壶中戳弄了几下。

“呵，是啊，”诸葛亮在心中对周瑜暗暗称奇，面上却不动声色，“那亮便直言不讳了，周将军可是对两家结盟之事……”

“哎，等等，”周瑜猛地抬头，伸手示意诸葛亮先不要说话，“先生可否不称呼瑜为‘周将军’，我与先生有似曾相识之感，不如你我表字相称？”言罢眼中有几分挑逗之意地看着诸葛亮。  
“这……”诸葛亮略皱眉头，他猜不透周瑜想做什么。

“我称先生一声‘孔明’，先生唤在下一声‘公瑾’，如此对两家结好可不是坏事吧？”周瑜眼中的笑意愈浓。

“好，公瑾果真豪爽名士，在下佩服！”诸葛亮想不透周瑜的心思，索性答应，拱手施礼。

周瑜见状赶忙回礼：“孔明亦是奇人，有幸与孔明相识，周瑜之幸也。”

“那公瑾，适才你也提及，两家结盟之事，公瑾以为如何？”诸葛亮并无心思和周瑜乱兜圈子，直截了当地问到。  
“嗯……”周瑜捏着下巴，做出一副思虑模样，“还不知刘豫州可出兵多少？”

“两万水军精甲，”诸葛亮摇着羽扇，认真地乍起两根手指，“而且我主公可借江夏樊口与孙将军驻军。”

“哦？如此说来还算不错……”周瑜看着诸葛亮修长的手指，似乎有些心不在焉，须臾，不知从何处冒出一句：“孔明的手真是纤长，不知可会抚琴？”

诸葛亮听闻此言面色发红，赶忙收起手指，以扇掩面，心中有些生气，这周瑜，如此不将联盟大事当回事吗？

周瑜看诸葛亮凝眉不语，心中莞尔，玩笑还是勿要开太多的好，随即正色道：“若刘豫州真可出兵两万，并准许我军屯驻樊口，那合力抗曹之事，瑜可以劝主公应允，不过……瑜想请孔明做一件事，不知孔明可否答应？”

诸葛亮在心中翻了个白眼，明明孙权是愿意的，是他这个手握军权的周将军从中阻拦，如今却还说劝服孙权的话，不过仍旧面不改色，缓缓道：“亮能为公瑾做什么？”

“孔明可否与我共事孙将军？”周瑜神情微妙地看着诸葛亮。

“不可！”诸葛亮下意识地一口回绝，随即打量周瑜，他并不像在说笑。

“孔明，其实两家联盟之事，一直是子敬在张罗，我对此并不以为然，我不认为单凭我江东之力断然难胜曹操。可恕在下直言，刘豫州没有江东盟军可定会惨败，所以此时并非两家结好，而是刘豫州在向我主求救。”周瑜将“求救”两个字有意吐地重了一些，言罢仔细地凝视着诸葛亮漆黑的眼瞳。

“公瑾此言差矣，一旦夏口、樊口皆有失，江东即使善水战，也断然难以取胜，此乃两家合力之事，并非我主屈身求人。是以亮绝不会答应公瑾任何过分的要求。”诸葛亮直视着周瑜狡黠的眼眸，毫不退让。

“嗯，这话倒是有理，那好吧，”周瑜撇了撇嘴，眸中闪过一丝失望，不过又显出几分意料之中的神情，令人捉摸不透，“那孔明可否答应在下，两家合兵后，孔明暂住于我军军营中？”

“这……”诸葛亮锁起眉头，仔细思索周瑜的用意。

“你勿多想，周瑜并无他意，只是想与孔明多相处些时日，时时切磋，在下还想多与孔明商议用兵之事。”周瑜看出诸葛亮心中的疑虑，赶忙摆出一副无比真诚的表情对着诸葛亮。

“可主公军中也有大小事宜，亮不在只怕不妥。”诸葛亮摇了摇头。

“两家军营到时离得不远，刘豫州有事派人知会孔明便好，孔明，”周瑜突地凑近诸葛亮，“两家结好，可全在你一人身上喽。”

诸葛亮看着他突然拉近的面庞，极不自在，思忖片刻，想来此事也未有太过分之处，正好他也想多了解吴军军中的情况，以为长期与东吴打交道做好准备，便点头应允了。

“哈哈，孔明果然厉害！来，尝尝我江东名泉龙泓煮的茶，明前醉。”周瑜说着将冒着白气的茶壶提下，灵巧地为诸葛亮和自己各斟了一盏茶，接着举起茶杯：“周瑜以茶代酒，敬孔明，并为我两家结好干杯！”

诸葛亮眼看着他将一盏滚烫的茶饮下，心中愈发称奇，也不好推辞，也举盏将茶饮下，以示回礼，可想不到那看着热气腾腾的茶竟并不烫嘴。

“孔明可是奇这水温？”周瑜得意一笑：“我这砂壶甚是精妙，煮茶向来不烫嘴，却能煮得茶香四溢，可是宝贝？”

诸葛亮莞尔一笑：“公瑾身上真是处处可以称奇，在下有幸饮此奇茶了！”

“哈哈……”两人一起大笑。

笑声突地而起，回荡在池塘的上方，引得几条锦鲤掉头而蹿，躲到藕蓬下，却藏身不住，冒出串串的气泡。亭中两人举茶对饮，相谈甚欢，方才紧张的空气一时烟消云散，可待它飘至远方，便又凝结起来。  
周瑜究竟用意何在？各种各样的想法久久地在诸葛亮心中徘徊着。

(tbc)


End file.
